Secrets Within The Scar and Locket
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: All just sorrow and pity, the pity he said he never wanted. It was almost like a sick game on getting me to talk.. Well congratulations Jerome, you won. Now you know everything, and you can know you're the one that broke me.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girls' Secrets

**hey guys, this is more about the new girl in this first chapter although this story does have more to do with jerome and this new girl. i know i know, another american, how chliche, but i needed another connection between Nina and the new girl, Sarah, besides Nina's locket and her name. And there is gunna be this tension between Mara and Jerome, (because i love the thought of them together as do you all.) but its gunna slowly tipper off into Jerome and the new girl with her secrets. i just hope you guys really like it.! this is like my first House of Anubis fanfiction, and have others with Degrassi: The Boiling Point (Eli and Clare) and The Darkest Powers Series (Chloe and Derek.) i just hope you guys like it.! please give me imput.! :3 soo.. eat your school.! Stay in drugs and dont do vegtables.! oh wait.. nevermind.. yeah soo.. kybee. :D**

* * *

"12:40.." I mumbled to myself.. I was supposed to be here like 6 hours ago. My plane ran late yesterday, my luggage with my confuter and sheets and some of my clothes, I almost got mugged in Heathrow airport, my taxi was late, its past midnight and now I have to go to some stupid dance wearing my stupid black dress and my high top black converse (well.. I don't have any other shoes except the low top ones.) I missed a full day of school, so now I don't even know what I'm up against till Monday, I'm going to walk into a dance that I don't know anybody.. But I was told to look for a girl named Mara Jaffrey. She supposedly the school representative and live at the house I will be staying in, I don't think I'm gunna like this chick.. if she's school rep, she must be an annoying nerd who does all her homework and doesn't stay up past her bed time and doesn't curse and.. I'm not gunna make much friends like this.. "ma'Am." the taxi driver called to me. "You can get out here and I will drop your bags at the house."  
"oh, ok thank you very much. How much do I owe?"  
" 37£." damn, is there some kind of metric conversion of this umm.  
"You take credit cards? All I have is American money on me." I gave a faint smile.  
"yes." he chuckle and I passed him my card. Well I can already tell I'm gunna have a fun time here! Yippidy do da day.. Yeah bullshit.. I don't even have any British currency on me. "Here we are." he passed me back my card and I shoved it back into my bag. I had opened the door and exited from the taxi. "Thank you." I waved as the cab drived way. I walked up and into the school, following the sound of music to an auditorium like room, except with no chairs, that looked like it was converted into their dance floor. Now where's this Mara girl? I walked around trying to look for someone, like a teacher who could point her out to me. No teachers.. Hmm.. You know what I think I like this school.. Our dances would be chaperoned with PTA members and staff. Yuck.. PTA.. Better not have that here. I asked a few people and they pointed her out to me. She was a small, dark haired girl, she looked Indian and was very pretty with her hair up in a bun and a few strands of hair falling on her face next to her side bangs. Oh.. I don't wanna go over anymore. She looks like she's having fun.. I don't wanna bother her. A few people bumped into me. "watch where you're going." one of them sneered. "sorry." they gave me a look and walked away. I finally walked over to her as tapped her on the shoulder. "are you Mara.?"  
"Oh, yes I am. Can I help you?" she answered with a smile. Way too perky.. I don't like her.  
"Umm, yeah, I just moved here and I was told to find you because you are school representative and I will be boarding at the same house as you as well."  
"really? That great!" her smile got larger, if that was possible and turned to the blonde boy next to her. "Nina will probably be the most excited for another American!" I heard her whisper to him. Another.. How many more Americans can there be in a British boarding school? "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't even ask, what's your name?"  
"My name is Sarah."  
"well Sarah, let me introduce you to everybody. This is Mick." she gestured towards the boy. He was shorter, not short but shorter, and had blonde hair and greenish eyes, he was stocky yet built and goofy, none of the less. "Hi." He jittered out , giving me a goofy smile. I shook his hand and then Mara grabbed my arm and led me over to a big blue eyed blonde haired hair, wearing a blue, one shouldered fitted dress and half up half down hair, maybe she's a bit.. I dunno.. Less happy than Mara.. No offence or anything. "Amber!" she called and pulled the girl aside. Amber lit up a smile "Amber this is Sarah, she is going to dorm with us at Anubis."  
Her faced looked frozen and shocked. Why? Did I look that bad? "Sarah." she said blankly. "Your name is Sarah?" She asked confused. her gaze was a bit empty, a bit puzzled.. like she was thinking and waiting for the wires to click.  
"Yeah." I nodded my head and giggled a bit. "Mara, I'll introduce her to the rest of the gang." she implied happily. "Oh alright." Mara responded. "Enjoy the rest of the dance!"  
Amber grabbed my arm and we walks over to a skinny averaged height boy. "Alfie!" she squeaked. "This is Sarah." she elongated my name. His eyes got wide. "Is your name really Sarah?" he asked me confusingly, just like amber did. "yeah it is." his face lit up a bit.  
"Your American as well."  
"yeah."  
"cool." a smile appeared.  
"Alfie go get Nina and Fabian. Now!" she shoes him away. The boy ran away up and onto the stage, breaking away the eye locked couple. "So you're from America.?" amber asked.  
"Yeah I am."  
"that's So cool. Nina is American too, I don't know where though." she seems very uninterested and a bit lost. Well I guess every school needs its ditsy blonde. The couple came over hand and hand with Alfie behind them. "This is Sarah." he said jubilantly.  
"Sarah." the girl said.. I think amber mentioned her name is Nina. "is your name really Sarah?" she was American.  
"Your American as well?" I asked.  
She gained a half smile. "Yeah I am.. But is your name really Sarah?" she asked again.  
"Yeah it is why?"  
She snapped out of her serious look. "Oh, because Sarah.. Is my.. Favorite name!" she exclaimed. She isn't a good liar. She looked at me confusingly, as did the brown haired boy next to her. Did I say something wrong? I didn't say much though. "Fabian, can you get Jerome over here?" she asked him. "sure." and he walked away with the shocked expression still lingering on his face. "umm so where you from she asked."  
"I'm from Maine, where are you from."  
"Pennsylvania."  
"oh what part.?"  
"Lancaster." she responded.  
"Right by Hersey.!" I chirped.  
"yeah! I love the bliss chocolate the best.!"  
"I know.! It's so rich a creamy.!" the brown haired boy, Fabian, I think his name is came back over with a tall, dirty blonde haired boy that was messed up, but in a perfect way. He had thee most stunning dark blue eyes, the kind that you could just look at forever. They were a bit icy and cold, but I dunno.. "What is it Fabian, you dragged me over here for wh-"  
"Jerome!" Nina interrupted. His eyes darted towards her and widened. "This is Sarah." she gestured towards me. I was much, much shorter than him. A little bit tinier than Mara. My hair was slightly wavy and black, extremely black, like a black tee shirt in a power outage. I look like an old Victorian doll, with green eyes. And I wore a black strapless cocktail dress that was ruffed at the bottom and a wristbands, those sweatband kinds of things, just around my left wrist except it hand a little metal brass knuckles sewn onto it, I wore it to hide an embarrassing birthmark, well I dunno if it's a scar or a birthmark, either or, it didn't matter. "Sarah." he finally sputtered out. He looked confused, just like the rest of them. "Well.. Amber popped. "Let's grab Patricia and go back to the house."  
"Alf, go get Trixie and meet us back at the house." Jerome muttered to him. Alfie nodded and ran off. Why is everyone acting like this. This just makes me feel more like an outsider. I hope this isn't normal.. And I usually don't like normal, it's like a bad weird.. And I didn't even know there was a bad weird.! We all left the dance and out of the school. I saw the chain around Nina next. Wonder what the charm is. I couldn't get a good look at it while we ran back to the house. It kept bouncing back and forth as she ran. It looked familiar.. "Do we know what happened to victor?" Nina asked  
"victor? Whoa, who's victor.?" I asked.  
"I think he's still up in his office." Fabian responded. "Do they know your coming.?" my question was ignored  
"victor is the caretaker of Anubis house." Jerome answered my question.  
"Sarah. Do they know?" Nina asked hastily before I was able to respond to Jerome.  
"Yeah I believe they should." I answered. What is going on? I mean this wasn't the kind of excitement I was hoping for. Well not right away, at least. We finally reached a great Victorian house, it was extremely large and had a grand exterior. They all rushed through the door and I stood in the center of the foyer. "Wow it's even better than the outside." I whispered softly to myself. "Well I wouldn't be to quickly to judge." Jerome mumbled. I looked at Nina, Fabian, and amber running up the staircase and into the door at the right of the well. But.. The railing is what caught my.. Well eye.. How ironic.. It was the outline of the eye of Horus.. "Eye of Horus." I whispered again to myself.  
"Who are you?" I heard a voice say behind me. I flipped around staring at the auburn colored haired girl with colorful steaks. She looked like a tacky Goth, but.. similar style to me,, god,, If I keep judging everyone like this I'm have no friends what so ever. "oh I'm-"  
"that's Sarah!" Alfie announced.  
"No way! Sarah is a dead 93 year old! And she's not even British!" I totally ignored her remark.  
"Umm.. Alfie. What's that? Carves into the railing poles?"  
"Oh that's called the eye of-"  
"Horus" I interrupted.  
"Yeah! How'd you know that?" Alfie asked all smiles.  
"Nina!" the girl called running up the stairs.  
"Patricia.!" Alfie called running up after her.  
"What is all the noise.!" Jerome yelled. I spun back on my heals to see him standing still in full tuxedo. "Is that the eye of Horus.?" I asked abruptly. He eyes got wide again.  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I've seen it before.. Umm one more question.. Who is Sarah?" who is this Sarah person that Patricia mentioned. I am certainly not 93 years old and I am not dead either.  
"Why are you here?" he asked avoiding my question.  
"Why should I answer your question if you didn't answer mine.?"  
"because I outrank you. Now why are you here." he got a step closer.  
"What's the charm on Nina's necklace?" I had to ask , it was bothering me. I also got a step closer. "Is it the eye of Horus?" it was quiet for a moment.  
"how do you know that.?" he voice got deeper and angrier, his eyes did really look like ice right now.  
"Because.." I took off my wristband. "It's the mark on my wrist."  
He looked down at my wrist, eyes wide at the curved diamond shape with the circle inside. The eye of Horus. My mom told me never to tell anyone or things would go real bad real fast. People would manipulate me and try to kill me to get what they want. She told me the story on how one day I would meet the girl with the locket and how we would have to work together to save they would and make the curse existent. "Sarah!" Nina called. I slipped the wristband back on. "Don't tell them please! They're gunna hate me. Or think I'm crazy! There is a lot more behind the scar that I don't even know about just please don't tell them.. Not yet.. Nina has the locket that my mom used to tell me stories about the locket , just don't tell anyone! Please! Jerome, please." I pulled on the colas of Jerome's tuxedo and looked him straight in eyes, begging him not to tell them. "Sarah!" Nina called again. "Oh please Jerome! Please?" he closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "Alright, alright."  
"thank you!" I hugged him out of pure excitement. Only one other person knew besides my mom and now Jerome, and that was my friend Marley.. she told me how I must be the real life harry potter, she even thought I could do spells. Which I couldn't do any sort of spells. But after I told Marley, things got different.. she expected a lot more out of me. Me to just do everything better by hundred and ten percent and soon I told her to stop or something bad was going to happen to her. I really didn't want to impose a true threat on her, and but of course, she just kept bothering me and then one day, she didn't come to school, and didn't text me, and I hadn't seen her the weekend before either. and I thought she didn't want to be friends with me anymore. But when I got home, she was sitting there on the couch in my living room, I didn't have time to ask her where she had been or why she didn't come to school because my came in the room._ " honey." She said to me softly. " Marley, she got into a car accident.-"_

"_but she's fine." I smiled, I knew because she was sitting on the couch in front of me. _

"_no.." my mom said even quieter. "no, she umm.. she had passed away in the hospital this morning along with her father. I'm-"_

"_no your lying.!" I yelled " she right there on the couch.!" My mother shook her head. _

"_no.. she's not really there Sarah.. but I know you can see her.."_

"_mommy my wrist hurts." She took of the wristband and my scar was all bloody and red. "Marley.!" I yelled. "Marley.!" _

I only saw Marley a few times after that.. I wasn't much different that if she was really there. She just could touch anything. Soon she said she had to go, her dad needed her to come home. I didn't know what she meant at first but I got it a few years later when I met another little boy who come and scared me at first but my mom just said I had to show him the light.. And that's exactly what I did. I didn't know what it had to do with the scar, and neither did my mom, but she knew there was so sort of connection. I unlocked from the hug. "there is so much more that you're going to find out about that little scar. " he said to me stone faced. Nina finally came down the stairs. "Sarah!" she called again.

"Nina, can I see your locket?" I grabbed the charm on the chain and rubbed my thumb against it. "The eye of Horus.." I whispered.

* * *

**it was a bit shakey and all over the place, but thats the main idea. please reveiw and everyting.! kthanksbye.! 33**


	2. Chapter 2: Mothers Story

**Hey everybody. sorry i forgot to add an authors note on my first upload. so sorry if your getting another update. Yeah so this is chapter two. its gunna go a little more into depth about the Sarahs little abillities. And i know i kinda altered some of the shows story line in this chapter. (dont hate me! O.O) i just kinda wanted to make it more intresting i guess. Oh and i forogt to say this in chpt. 1's authors note but this takes place after the finale episode, where they have the dance. So yeah just letting you know. So.. always feed your unicorn pot tarts after 7pm and drink (milk) and drive (your toy barbie car) because you will die (of laughter.) yeahhh sooo.. kthanksbyee. REVIEW.!**

* * *

"The eye of Horus.." I murmured

"What you say?" Nina blurted out.

"It's The Eye of Horus, isn't it? In Egyptian Mythology.. The son of Isis's name is Horus, which is represented by a circular edged diamond and a circle in the center, named the eye of Horus.. I'm correct aren't I?" I knew I was right, I kinda just wanted to hear her say it. I looked at everybody behind Nina, except Jerome, who was behind me. They all looked.. shocked, the funniest was Ambers face, she stood like a porcelain doll painted with a scared expression. "How do you know that, are you like physic or something?" Amber asked in her ditsy blonde voice.

I bit my lip. "Something like that.." I looked down at my feet which, they stood turned in, like how Dorothy does before she clicks her heals together, but only if that would word. 'click your heals together 3 times and say there's no place like home.' Yeah bullshit. "But I knew that all already."

"That's just weird." Amber squeaked. "I mean how-" I looked back up at everyone.

"Is victor still up in his office?" Jerome interrupted her, which made me jump a little, I forgot he was still behind me.

"Yeah," Fabian replied, he moved up by Nina and put his hand on Nina's shoulder, and looked from Jerome to me. "He didn't know you were coming." What? They were informed months ago that I was coming to school here.

"I'm going to get Trudy!" Patricia yelled and turned on her heals to walk away.

"No point!" Amber retorted, rolling her eyes. Patricia turned turn back her head and had a look of disgust on her face. She crossed her arms and walked over to Amber.

"And whys that Princess Millington? Hmm?"

Amber put her hands on her hips and leaned forward a bit, looking like a quite angry Barbie doll. "Because Trudy isn't home, remember?" Amber tilted her head knowingly "Victor told her that she had a day off and to go out tonight?" Patricia bit her lip for a split second and then regained poseur.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember now." Patricia rolled her eyes. "But still, why would they send a new student here, we have no room for another student first of all and then they don't notify Victor either and especially today of all days she arrives! Is it something about you Americans that you just have really bad timing?" she looked towards Nina when she asked the last question. We heard a couple of loud footsteps and then a tall man in an ugly, mustard colored trench coat and almost unrealistic facial hair stood on the staircase. "What are you all doing?" He called loudly.

"Is that Victor?" I whispered to Nina.

"yep." She gulped.

"How come you didn't know the new girl was coming!" Patricia exclaimed. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. He said nothing.

"Get to bed!" he yelled, but we all stood frozen. Victor didn't even ask again he just walked back into his room and slammed the door.

"Let's just all go get changed and meet in the living room in ten." Nina announced. "Alright?" everyone nodded and they all dis-pursed except for amber, who, came over to me. "Sarah, you can board with me and Nina!" she said cheerfully "we don't need you living with Mara and her boringness to rub off on you." I grabbed my backpack and luggage.. Or whatever was left of my luggage, which was sadly, only one suitcase.

We walked upstairs to Nina and Amber's room and put my bags down. I grabbed my suitcase and opened the zipper, digging for a pair of pajamas. I took out a pair of black with white polka-dot shorts and a white v-neck tee. "Umm, where's the bathroom?" I asked Nina.

"Oh, down the hall, second door on you left." Another smiley one.. I think Patricia is the only one who has emotions besides happy. Yeah well.. Mad. I got into the bathroom and locked the door. I changed into my pajamas and looked in the mirror. Ugh.. I look like hell. My Smokey eye makeup was slightly smeared, and my nail polish was chipped as well. Crap.. And I just did this on the plane ride here, and I think I lost my black nail polish bottle in my luggage! Damn. Now I'm gunna have to go get more. I exited from the bathroom and felt a force bump into me. It was Patricia. She gave me a look, "what are you looking at?" she asked rhetorically. But still, I had to answer. "I dunno, still trying to figure that out myself." She glared at me and pushed me aside, entering the bathroom. I walked back to Amber and Nina's room and went to shove the dress back into my suitcase when Amber grabbed my arm. "wait!" she yelled, startling me. "What!" I yelled back frightened.

"You can't just shove this back into your suitcase! It will get wrinkled!"

"Oh, alright here!" I handed her the dress and she hung it up in the wardrobe. They were both changed into their nightwear and we went to head downstairs. "Amber, can me and Nina meet you down their, I just have something to ask her."

"sure sure, but Nina." He held out Nina's voice in a sing songey way "don't keep poor Fabian waiting too long." And she left the room.

"Aw. Your dating Fabian."

He r cheeks got red and rosey. "Yeah." She smiled.

"Aw, cool he's hott." Just needed to establish that. "so you're the girl with the locket." I said monotoningly.

"Umm, yeah I guess. Why do you say it like that." She questioned confusingly

"My mom." I started. I took a breath. "My mom used to tell me stories about the girl with the locket, and how one day the girl with the locket.." I paused at took another breath. I went to start again but interrupted I was.

"Nina, Sarah, c'mon! everyone's waiting." Alfie stood at the door, plastered with a goofy faced smile.

"Alright Alfie were coming." And he walked away and us closely behind him. "listen." She said to me, distancing ourselves away from Alfie a bit and we walked down the hall. "if it's something you can tell me, its something you need to tell us all, trust me, I was scared at first when I came here, especially of Patricia." We both laughed. "but if you already know about the Eye Of Horus, then you're one of us. We just want know why you do know so much." I took a breath.

"Okay." I responded. We continued to walk down the stairs and into the living room. "Patricia is quite scary." We both laughed again.

"oh don't worry, you get used to her." We entered the living room and I sat down next amber and Nina sat next to Fabian, Jerome sat on a big brown leather chair, Alfie on a dining room like chair backwards, and Patricia on the arm of the couch Nina and Fabian sat on. "Figure out what your look at yet creep." Patricia said viciously. "It's hard to tell." I retorted back.

"Sarah, can you continue your story from upstairs." Nina asked nicely, giving Patricia a little nudge.

I took a breath. "Well, when I was little, my mother would tell me stories about the girl with the locket of the Eye Of Horus. And how the girl with the locket, will one day meet the girl with the.." I took another breath. I saw Jerome lean forward a bit. "On how she will meet the-"

"Hello everyone!" we heard a voice call. Mara and Mick walked into the living room "how did you all like the prom!' Mara asked still jubilant with excitement. Everyone gave a slight groan. "Well I'm going to bed, night babes." Mick said, giving Mara a kiss on the cheek. I saw a slight look of disgust on Jerome's face. Guess he don't like Mick too much, and the fact that he's kissing Mara. Awwh. Isn't that sweet, yuck, I hate sweet. I like sour. Especially those warhead sour thingys! Those are the best. Mara also waved goodbye and pranced upstairs. "Guys.." Nina said. "lets just resemble this In the morning." Were all probably tired.

"No!" Patricia protested. "we can't trust her!" she argued. It was silent for a second.

"I trust her." Jerome abrupted the silence. I looked over towards him and he had a slight smile on his face, and his eyes didn't seem icy anymore.. they seemed.. warm..

"I trust her too!" amber rejoiced, raising her hand.

"me too." Nina chimed in.

"hey I do to!" Alfie jumped in.

"I do as well." Fabian agreed. I felt a smile on my face at the look at Patricia's expression of hate.

"Patricia, she hasn't done anything wrong, just because she knows about the Eye of Horus and her name is Sarah, doesn't mean she's bad. She could just be.. A missing link." Nina said in optimism.

"Fine, whatever." Patricia rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed, no one bother me!" she called as she headed up the stairs. Amber and Alfie soon left for their rooms and Nina and Fabian kissed good night and traveled to their rooms as well. I lingered behind.. And so did Jerome. "Thank you." I said to him. That all I could say. He totally backed me up.

"No problem." He responded. "So wait, why you don't want anyone to know." I huffed out a breath of air. Guess I will have to finish my story. We both sat down on the couch, I sat pretzel style facing him and his heads turned over towards me. "Alright, when I was little, my mother told me stories of the girl with the locket and how she will meet the girl with the scar one day. And that went they meet, they will have the power to stop the curse and destroy the cup.-"

"cup." He said blankly then shook into a look of confusion. "you know about the cup of ankh?" he asked.

"I guess that's the name of it, I don't remember.-"

"Wait, so you and Nina will be able to destroy the cup?"

"If the story is true and the cup is real."

"Oh the cup is real. So is the elixir and so are the scales of life."

"An elixir?"

"Yes. If you drink the elixir of life from the cup of ankh you gain eternal life." I got confused for a moment. There is no need for an elixir.. My mom never mentioned any elixir and she would have told me. That's not what you have to drink from the cup.

"No, you don't need no put any elixir in the cup to get eternal life. That's stupid. To gain eternal life from the cup, you need the liquid of life."

"What?" he seemed baffled. "What liquid?"

"Rain water! The Egyptians believed that water was the source of life was water because of the Nile River and the rain. They devoted gods to them for keeping the people of Egypt alive. You don't need any elixir, just.. Rain water, and that is why the cup is so dangerous, it's so easy to get rain water."

He sat and looked at me in awe. Did they really think they needed an elixir to do that? Honestly I don't think the gods think that humans were smart enough to come up with an elixir, its already hard enough for them to put the cup together.

"I mean how did you all miss that?" Jerome still seemed confused.

"but Sarah, I don't understand, what does your scar actually do or mean?" Jerome continued on talking but then I saw a little old lady, in a white night gown. She was ghastly looking with all her wrinkles and thin white hair. I took a double take to see if I actually saw her. "So you're the other girl." The old women said. "I forgot about you. Mother and Father mentioned the scared one coming together with the chosen one once or twice. It must have escaped my mind." Jerome continued to talk. I tried to shoe her away, I'm already thought crazy in this house, I don't need to be called a physic freak as well. The old lady mimicked my movement. "What is this?" she asked. I pointed to Jerome, who was oblivious looking out to the window. "Oh, the boy. That's sweet, young love." My eyes got wide and shook my head. The women huffed. "You know I'm not very good at charades. Just talk Sarah." How does she know my name? Is this? No it can't be? Is this the Sarah that Patricia mentioned. I started to shoe her away again. "Fine, fine I'll come back later. You can stop making those obscene hand gestures and continue talking to the boy." And she faded away, stupid ghosts, always make me look like freaks, and they always come to me at the times when I'm caught off guard. Jerome looked over at me. "Umm.. What are you doing?" laughing as he said it.

"Umm.. Just.. Stretching.. ya know.. Just working out my arms."

"Your almost as bad as a liar as Nina." He chuckled.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. 'by any chance do you know what this Sarah women looks like?"

"No I don't, never met her. Nina would though. Did you tell Nina about your scar?"

"No.. She said I should tell everyone, but I just feel.."

"Uncomfortable? Just tell her that, I bet she will understand. Maybe.. not really sure with you Americans, always up to no good. Well, I shouldn't be talking. Just don't mention anything to Mara and Mick, they don't know a thing and it's better that way. " heh heh. Time to push a nerve on him.

"Sure, they look so cute and happy together, they are like the perfect couple I can already tell." I goofed, he was getting mad, it was working. This is fun, this is a good time. Jerome scoffed at my words.

"Ha! You do like her!"

"I do not!" he tantrumed.

"I could tell the second she walked in and Mick gave her a kiss that you were disgusted, don't play me for a fool Jerome."

"Beauty and brains." He ruffled my hair. "Analytical are we now?"

"You bet your bottom dollar I am." He laughed at my remark. "And, hey, listen, if she doesn't go out with you.." now this is the part where you say this is their loss, but I like to change it up. "Then she's a smart girl." I joked.

He pushed my shoulder. "Ha, ha you're a riot." He responded sarcastically. "well I'm going to turn in. where are you going to sleep tonight?" he asked.

"Probably here on the couch, better than the floor in Amber and Nina's room."

"Oh, good luck with that. Well I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Jerome." He got up to leave and got to the door pane. "Oh Jerome."

"Yeah?" he turned back around.

"Thanks again."

He smiled. "night sarah."

* * *

**did you like it.? hope you did. now please add a review and favorite and follow and all that good stuff. and sorry i wont be posting anything new tomorrow, my snake broke its leg, clumsy little bastard.. jk loll.! of course im gunna add another chpt tomorrow.! cos i'm that badass. jk loll. yeah this is stupid im just gunna shut up nowe. yeah.. soo.. kbyee. **


	3. Chapter 3: Give and Take

**hey guys, this chpt 3. its kinda just a cutsey chapter. i kinda wanted to go into a little more Jerome and Mara like i said i would. But so anywayy, oh in this chpt i didnt sepicfy but the italicised (wow thats is spelt so wrong.) is a dream. And thats about it. Sorry, i think this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but i hope you like it. :) so.. does anybody else sit in the middle of their room and pretend to be a cucumber when their board.? ..yeah.. me neitherr. yeah so kthanksbye. **

* * *

Jerome left the living room. I sat in the quiet eerie room alone. Yep.. Yep.. This house defiantly gives me the creeps. "Can we talk now.?" the old women reappeared.

"Yes yes fine. Are you Sarah?"

"Yes, as are you."

"Wow, you are the Sarah everyone is talking about and they freaked out more about us having the same name."

"Yes well, it's because I was named after you."

"whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." I stopped "you were named after me.?" I questioned.

"Yes darling, I was named after the scared one. My mum used to tell me that the scared ones reason was a curse was brought down on a women named Sarah, and her husband Rah by the goddess Isis because they had made fun of her son Horus. For payback she wanted them to do the impossible and that one of their descendents would have to join with the chosen one to destroy the cup or their bloodline would seize to exist after them and pay for the mistake they made. The descendent would be marked with the eye of Horus and that is you my child."  
Whoa, didn't think my name was that special.. Just thought my mom liked the name.

"Well Sarah, my mom said never to tell anybody or they might kill me."

"Many people would fight to have that cup. "

"And I am correct about what has to be in the cup correct."

"Humans can believe what they want, but yes, you are correct my dear." Sarah began to laugh.

"what?" I asked her confused.

"Sarah?" I heard a voice say.. It was jerome.

"shoe!" I mouthed to Sarah gesturing for her to leave. She continued to laugh as she faded out. "Jerome?" I said in a groggy confused voice to make it seem like he woke me up.

"Umm yeah." He held a little British flag pillow and green blanket in his hands. "umm thought you could use this." he handed me the blanket and pillow.

"Aw, thanks, that's sweet." I took the offerings.

"No problem, and I'm not usually this nice, so.. Don't except this much out of me all the time."

"Alright alright." I laughed "hide behind your tough guy exterior, like your all that."

"hey, its not an exterior. I mean look at me. I really am all that." he joked back. He snapped his fingers on that which made me laugh. "Night Sarah." he laughed as he walked away.

"your not that hott.!" I yelled back. I fluffed the pillow and pulled the blanket over me. Maybe being here won't be that bad.

"_Sarah, I need you to help me." A little boy with short brown hair appeared in front of me._

"_Mommy!" I screamed as loud as I could "mommy!"_

"_Why do you need your mom?" the little boy asked "she can't see me, I already tried."_

"_Go away!" I yelled. The tears were streaming down my face and my wrist was hurting._

"_But I need you to help me!" he whined, stopping his foot. _

"_I can't help you!" I cried "I don't know how!"_

"_But Sarah, you have to help me! I've been looking for you everywhere!"_

"_Sarah!" my mom called running into my room. "What's wrong princess?" _

"_Tell-tell 'im.." it was hard to talk between each sob. "Tell 'im, tell im he needs to go-o- he needs to away!" I broke off into a breakdown. _

"_Why is she cry?" the boy asked "I didn't hurt her, I just need her help."_

"_Why don't you understand, I don't know how to help you! Honest I don't!"_

"_Sweetie, calm down." My mom said consoling me, caressing me in her arms. My mom couldn't help him like I could but she used me as a bridge. "Hun, I just need you to tell me what he says okay?" my mom asked. I whipped away my tears and nodded my head. "Sweetheart?" she called into the air. "What is it that you need?"_

"_I need to get home!" he cried. And I relayed the message to my mom._

"_Oh well just tell me, where is your mom and dad?"_

"_Grandma told me that they were in heaven waiting for me and that one day I would meet them at home, when I was ready."_

_I sucked up my tears and told my mom what he said. _

"_Your mom and dad are waiting for you there, do you see a light?"_

_He looked around "I see a lamp." He said blankly, pointing to my Disney princess lamp. I told My mom and she laughed, and so did I. _

"_Jokester, are you, no like a white light." _

"_Yeah I can see the light it's been there for a while." I relayed it over._

"_Well why haven't you gone into it?" my mom was puzzled._

"_Because, I like it here." He mumbled. I told my mom what he said and my mom smiled._

"_Well if you like it here, your gunna love it over there ten times better." The little boy smiled at those words. He nodded his head and walked into the distance fading away. _

"_He's gone." I murmured._

That's when I was seven. Nine years ago, I couldn't even look at a ghost without crying from them scaring me or just the pain of my scar. I'm not scared of them anymore and the scar doesn't bleed anymore. I never knew the boys name or where he was from but I felt like it was the first ghost I helped, even if my mom did all the talking.

I felt someone shaking me. "5 more minutes mom." I groaned.

"Trudy!" I heard a voice call. "That's Sarah, she's new here, there was nowhere for here to sleep in our room so I guess she decided to sleep on the couch." it was Ambers voice.

"oh sweetie I've been trying to wake her for ten minutes and she won't budge."

"here let me try." it got quiet for a moment. Then came an abrupt shaking. "SARAH.! WAKE UP.!" I grabbed a hold of the pillow thinking that was gunna help me for some reason. I felt to the floor entangled in the blanket and hugging the pillow.

"amber was that really necessary.?" the women Trudy asked. "hi love I'm Trudy, I'm the house mother." she shook my hand.

"hi I'm Sarah."

"well hello, are you hungry.? Would you enjoy some pancakes? I've already started making some for amber."

"sure thank you." Trudy smiled at scuttered off.

"why do you have Jerome's pillow and blanket.?" amber asked suspiciously.

"oh, he let me borrow them since I lost mine in my luggage at the airport."

"oh well that doesn't seem like him. Did you hypnotize him or something?"  
I giggled. "no amber I didn't hypnotize him or something."

"is Nina up yet.?" Fabian came into the room, a little flustered.

"no, she is still sleeping upstairs." amber answered.

"Hey, but I'll come with you I gotta go up there and change and everything." Nahh, I'm just gunna lie around in this all day, too much effort. I got up and walked with Fabian. "so, you know about the cup of ankh right.?" I asked.

"Yeah, Nina had put it together but I don't know where she hid it."

"oh, well do you know what supposed to be in it.?" we entered the bedroom to see nina reading a book, lying on her bed. "Fabian." she sputtered out.

"Hey Nina, just wanted to see if you were awake."

"Oh yeah well.." Nina started to blush.

"Nina, Fabian." I interrupted. "Does either know what is supposed to be inside the cup of ankh."

"Yeah." Nina answered. "The elixir of life." Fabian also nodded his head. I went and sat next to Nina on her bed.

"wrong."

"what?" Fabian questioned "if it's not the elixir than-" I cut him off

"it's rain water."

"huh?" Nina huffed. "I can't be, victor said-"

"victor was wrong."

"And how do you know this?" Fabian asked.  
"Well if the cup of eternal life was to drank from, obviously it would be from the liquid of life.. Rain water. I mean gods were devoted to the Nile and the rain, and from the stories my mom told me, there was no man made elixir of life. "

"That's impossible." Nina rebuttled.

"It does sound right Nina." Fabian chimed in. "I mean the elixir was made just to cosmetically stop aging but, maybe on the inside victor and Rufus were just as old as they were."

Fabian makes a valid point here. I nodded my head.  
"Oh and Fabian, for future reference, you agree with your girlfriend on everything. Like movies music and TV. K.?" I did one of those clicks with my tongue and teeth and Nina laughed. She gave Fabian a kiss on the cheek.

"c'mon, let's go down to breakfast." We all got up and headed downstairs to breakfast.

Trudy came out with looked like 100 pancakes on one plate and twenty pieces of toast. I sat down next to Amber and Nina, Amber rambled on about some wacked up numerology and how maybe she could be a physic. I laughed silently to myself; oh you gotta love the ditsy blondes. No, but Amber was sweet and nice and I bet she could be smart when she wanted to be. Nina and Fabian were just eye locked the whole time, it was like they were talking through mental telepathy or some shit. Mara and Mick came into the room and everyone dis-pursed. Jerome came over to me.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked Sarah then appeared behind Jerome, my eyes got a little wide.

"Umm yeah." I gave Sarah a look and me and Jerome exited the room. I heard a little voice by my ear for a split second.

"Don't lie." It said, it was Sarah. "He knows." He knows what! ghost need to come with a manual or something cause it don't like playing Clue all the time.

"Sarah, who were you talking to last night?"

I dunno, I think I'm just gunna play stupid here. "I talked to you didn't I?"

"Yes but, after I left." His eyes were icy again, they made me shiver, and they actually made you cold.

"is this what you were laughing at last night?" I asked Sarah, she stood behind Jerome, still laughing and nodding her head.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You knew he was listening last night didn't you? That's so not fair! No one is supposed to know!" I yelled at Sarah.

"Sorry child, I thought the boy knew." She smiled.

"You're not gunna be too smiley for long, get out of here." I gestured for her to leave.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving." And she faded.

"Who are you talking to?" Jerome asked, with the cutest little confused look on his face, like a lost puppy. It was funny.

"I was talking to Sarah." I gave a half smile. "I didn't tell you all my secrets."

"how can you talk to Sarah? She's-"

"Dead? Yeah I know." I cut him off

"So you're like a-"

"Physic, Medium, spiritualist, necromancer. Whatever you wanna call it. Although I haven't raised the dead."

"Girl of many trades, weird ones but different." He gave a smile.

"Uh-oh now you probably think I'm crazy."

"No I thought you were a bit crazy when you were talking to thin air last night. But I guess this is logical in its own creeped out way." We both laughed

"Oh and ignoring Mara is not gunna make her like Mick any less. If you maybe spend time with her."

"Well apparently I got my hands filled with a crazy, dead talking, scar marked American."

We laughed again. "Don't let me ruin your social life." He smiled at me. "Oh I have your pillow and blanket." I went to turn to the living room.

"Nah, keep it, couch isn't gunna get any softer." He grabbed my shoulder. Mick and Maras vices got closer. Then Mara's footstep came closer to the hallway. Now since Jerome's keeping all my secrets, might as well help him out. "Thanks for everything last night." I said a bit louder. "It was super sweet." I said Mara, eavesdropping. I gave a sly smile and Jerome looked confused. I gave him a tight hug and I said Mara's shocked expression for a second and then she walked through the foyer up the stairs. I released from the hug and brushed my bangs over. "Now that's how you get a girl jealous buddy." I patted him on the shoulder. Jerome still stood confused.

"How do you know that made her jealous?" he asked confused.

"I saw her standing there watching, she looked shocked and annoyed. Obviously she doesn't like other girls talking or touching you for that matter." Jerome blinked for a second and rubbed his eyes.

"you know that's a little creepy. The ghosts and whole scar thing but how do you know that's shes jealous. You a mind reader as well." He joked.

"nope, just really good with people. Stay in school." I winked and walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Interfering.. this could be fun.

* * *

**hey hope you liked it.! sorry dont have time to write much of an authors note cos im going to the mall to help my friend find a six month preasent for her boyfranndd. (ah, young love.) yeahh soo kbyeee. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sarahs Opinion on 'The Boy'

**heey. ohk i dunno if i made all the corrections but Sarah is supposed to be the scarred one. not the scared one. sorry if i made than confusion, spelling isnt my forte. This chapter is a little more cutesy, i dont want to go into the hard core stuff yet, i kinda wanted to establish some kind of charater relation ground to build on. also in The older Sarahs Egyptian story. (which i made up, sorry but it isnt real.) it was a women named Sar and her Husband named Rah, Sar was auto corrected to Sarah.. stupid auto corret. -.- but anyway, jsut give me your thoughts on how you think the story is going. i really like getting reveiw. i get all happy for a second and im like yay! But yeah i hope you guys like this. :) ik that Sarah (young sarah) isnt a real charater on the show and i know i also get pissed when i so those fanfic and people bring a new charater into it but after i start reading it i really like it. we all just want happy endings for out favorite charaters. and i got a review that asked if i could go into more Fabian and Nina and yes i will i have something planed. They dont break up or anything if anything it makes them strong and closer. Oh and i have a question for all like fans you are into close knit details, umm did Fabian and Joy have a thing or a relationship prior Nina's arrival because thats what the show makes it seem like. Which is another reason why i think they have to continue the show. there is alot of loose story lines like what happens to Rufus Zeno, what happens to Victor, is Joy comming back, were Joy and Fabian ever together, Will there be any more relations between Mara and Jerome (oh i hope. :D) so yeah. no one is even probabbly reading the authors note at this point and is like stop writing more and get to the sto.-**

* * *

Amber came and popped her head into the room. "Sarah!" she squeaked. I turned away from my book and held my finger inside as a bookmarker. "Yeah Amber?" I asked.

"Me and Nina are going out shopping, do you wanna come? I know you lost some of your luggage and everything, it will be fun!" I does kinda sound like fun, to get out of here.

"Sure Amber, sounds like fun, let me just go get changed out of my P.J's and then we can go."

Amber cheered at a high pitch frequency that almost blew out my eardrums. "Yay, ill go call us a cab!"

I gave her thumbs up and headed for the dorm room. I saw Nina, lying on her bed looking at pictures. "Hey Nina." I said quietly, I didn't want to scare her. "Are you coming with me and Amber to the mall?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah I probably get ready." She giggled. I headed for my suitcase and took out a pair of skinny jeans and a band tee, and my studded belt! Oh where's my studded belt! "So Sarah," Nina breathed out. "You never finished your story."

Guess third time's a charm to tell this girl. "Okay, well my mom used to tell me stories, about how the girl with the locket would one day meet.. Meet the girl with the scar, and how the girl with the locket and the girl with the scar would have the power to destroy the cup of ankh and break the curse of Sar and Rah. The descendent Sarah or the scarred one."

Nina looked confused. "The scarred one? Who's that." I went ahead and took of my wristband but hid the scar with my hand. I took a deep breath in, and closed my eyes for a second. I reopened my eyes and lifted my hand, revealing the scar.

"me." I breathed out. Nina looked down at my wrist.

"The Eye of Horus." She murmured. "Is that how you knew so much?" I nodded my head in response.

"And we have to destroy the cup of Ankh, before someone finds out what really has to be in it become immortal, and if someone does find out and were too late my bloodline stops forever, from then on, you have to help me Nina." I begged.

"But what is your connection to Sarah?" she muttered to herself.

"Who is Sarah, I still haven't figured out who she is?" lie.

"She was who gave me the locket and told me I was the chosen one." Nina smiled and held the locket in her hand.

"Well if Sarah knew you were the chosen one, maybe her parents knew about the story of Sar and Rah and named her after the descendent of Sarah. Hence the name Sarah."

"Yeah, but have you told anybody else?" Nina asked.

"No. " lie. "and please don't tell anyone else Nina."

"Can we at least tell Amber, she is smarter than she appears.. And acts." We both laughed.

"Sure." I smiled.

"and-"

I cut her off, I knew what she was gunna ask. "Fabian too."

She beamed happily. "Thanks."

"Sure, now I'm gunna go get changed so we can go to the mall."

"Kay." Nina smiled and I headed for the bathroom to get changed. Walked down the hall to the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped out of my nightwear and into my day clothes. Jerome was right, it wasn't that difficult to tell Nina. I left the bathroom and threw my pajamas in the hamper. I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed my credit card and cell phone. I headed down the stairs and into the foyer. I saw Mara walking down the hall and gave me a glare. "Hi Mara." I said with a smile and a wave.

"Clara, right?" she asked with her arms folded.

"Sarah actually, are you alright you look a little pissed off."

She gave a once over a look, like if looks could kill I would be, well.. seriously injured at the worst. "Nothing, just got a shock and it hurt. Stupid electricity." Wow, I think she lies worse than me and Nina combined.

"oh that's sucks." Small talks not going so well. "you're going out with Mick right?"

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes a bit. Well guess she doesn't like me. I smiled to myself.

"cute." I muttered.

"There you are Sarah!" amber called running down the stairs and standing next to me. "Mara, don't you have something boring to do or someone stupid to kiss." Wow, vicious Amber, vicious.

Mara rolled her eyes, pushed through me and Amber and up the stairs. Look who's not so smiley anymore. Nina opened the front door. "Guys cabs here!" she called. Me and amber exited from the house and into the cab to the mall.

Okay, so I was wrong, guess England is gunna get some getting used to, with everyone driving backwards and you can barely see the street signs. We finally arrived to the mall and Amber dragged me and Nina into store after store after store. "so tell in the gossip here at Anubis? I'm interested in that for a moment." I asked both of them as we looked through the clothing racks.

"Well. " Amber started. "Nina is with Fabian, obviously, and then Mara is going out with my ex Mick who she stole from me but that doesn't matter and then Jerome likes Mara."

"Well that's obvious. Did you see him when Mick kissed Mara last night? Boys got it bad." I chimed in.

Nina giggled also "Jerome should have asked out Mara when she was available then if he really liked her."

"well you don't know what you had until its gone I guess, but In this case, he never had her and she didn't really go anywhere, but you get my point." I said.

"And then Alfie has the biggest crush on me as everyone can tell and the Patricia is single and I think that's about it. Oh! And what was with you hugging Jerome last night? That was majorly creepy." Amber summed up all in one breath. Oh lovely, time to lie like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh I was standing in the foyer and when Nina called my name and I tripped backwards into Jerome and he kinda caught me, I have no sense of balance." I answered as best as I could.

"Oh, well that's cute!" Amber squealed. "Maybe Jerome likes you!"

I broke out into laughter. "Yeah right! He is practically in love with Mara. He would do anything for that girl."

"Well if he didn't totally love Mara would you?"

"Is playing matchmaker one of your hobbies Ams'? And I barley know him."

"Yes it is." She smiled. "And you should, just Fabians off limits. Right Nina?"

"Yep." Nina blushed.

"Don't worry I'm no boyfriend stealer." I chirped.

"Unlike Mara." Amber added, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I don't get her, she was all rainbows and smiles at the dance and then I saw her in the foyer before we left and she looked as if she was gunna kill me."

"Yeah she's weird."

"Ready to go guys, its almost 7 already, Victor is going to flip if we're late." Nina chimed in

"Victor has been weird since that whole thing with the cup and Alfie fake died and Fabian said he threw out the elixir." Amber said. We checked out our stuff and headed back for campus grounds. I did tell Amber about the scar and she pulled of what seemed to be a normal amber answer to it and how it was weird and everything. We arrived back at the house and I put my bags down in our room, I walked back downstairs and Nina and Amber said they were getting ready to out to a party, they asked if I wanted to go but I declined. I walked down the boys' hallway to the last door on the left hand side. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in." I opened the door and saw Jerome sitting on his bed furiously typing on his laptop. "Rush paper to finish up?" I asked playfully.

"Nah, playing a game." He laughed.

"oh well are you going to that party too?" I asked.

"Nope, I was hopping everyone was going out so I could just chill." He closed the laptop. "are you?"

"Yeah right, I don't know anyone and I'm not really the partying type." He smiled at me. "I was actually hoping you would help me with some research. In exchange I will help you win over Mara." I did air quotes around win over. He stood up and looked down at me. "oh you think your soo intimidating because your taller than me? News flash everyone's taller than me, that doesn't work." He gave a half smile.

"And what makes you think I need your help with Mara?"

"Oh I don't think, I know." I smiled "And I don't think Mara likes me very much anyway." I lifted up my eyebrow and put on a pretty-please kind of smile like when you ask you parents something and you think they're gunna say no. "this could be fun."

"What do you need research on?" he asked. Yes! He gave in. I gave a sly smile. "Your gunna help me find anything to do with the curse or the cup or me and Nina's link to each other is. I asked her some questions when we went out shopping but she didn't know as much as I thought she would."

He gave me the same sly smile back. "Alright, alright, after everyone leaves meet me in the living room and we can start then."

"Sounds good. Oh and helpful Mara tip number one, if you want to talk to her more, should of went to the party." I smiled leaving the room.

Everyone left at about 9:30, I was still up in the dorm room till 10ish being a snoop and looking at the pictures Nina had been looking at before. They were defiantly Sarah in these pictures and a few seemed like it was victor and another man who was in a few of them as well. I had changed into another pair of pajamas, I kept the shirt on that I wore today and a pair of Black and blue stripped shorts. I grabbed the pictures and slipped downstairs into the living room and onto the couch. Jerome came in a few minutes later and sat down on the floor and put his laptop on the coffee table. "Alright, I went and snuck into Fabians room and found this." She showed me an Egyptian mythology book.

"Well then I don't feel too bad then." I took out the pictures. "I found this with Nina's stuff." I handed the pictures over to him.

"Why you little sneak."

"Don't knock it till you try it Hun." I smiled for a moment and then Sarah appeared. Why is it always around him she decides to annoy me? "What is it Sarah?" Jerome just looked at me confusingly but he knew I was talking to Sarah.

"Did you tell the boy?" she smiled.

"I didn't have much of a choice, but yes he knows."

"What do I know and why didn't you have much of a choice." Jerome questioned funnily

"Its Sarah, she started laughing last night when you started eavesdropping on me. " I wacked him with the pillow.

"Hey, so uncalled for."

"I believe it was necessary." I smiled. "But anyway, Sarah why are you here?"

"I see you recruited the boy for research." Sarah smiled.

"He seemed smart enough." I answered with a sarcastic smile.

"Smart enough?" Jerome questioned playful.

"Oh shut it." I laughed hitting him with the pillow again except this time he grabbed it and I fell down onto the floor and into his lap.

"Hey! Not cool!" we both laughed.

"I'll come back later child when the boyfriend is gone." Sarah said sweetly.

"Sarah! He is not my boyfriend!"

Jerome chuckled. "She thinks I'm your boyfriend?"

"She usually refers to you as the boy but now she just called you the boyfriend but you're not!" I stood on my knees. "I don't think you could handle me!" I stuck my tongue out at him like a child. He put on the funniest, most overdone shocked expression.

"You don't think I could handle you? I have Alfie as my roommate; I think I could handle anything."

"Trust me; I'm just another whole world of crazy, that you have no idea."

"I fought of Dark Egyptian forces."

"I _am_ Dark Egyptian forces." I countered back quickly. "What now Brit? Hmm? And you're far too delicate and proper to do anything bad, 'hello can I have a spot of tea?'" I put on a fake British accent.

"Ha ha your soo funny! Please I am not scarred of a 5 foot 2 girl." He stood up and looked down at me.

I stood up as well. "Well you should be." I wrinkled my nose like when you go na na nana na na! "I bet you're not even that strong!"

He got a sneaky smile on. "Wanna bet?"

"Oh no, no, no!" I yelled, he went to pick me up but I dogged and then I started to run though out the living room and then dining room. "Ah! Jerome!" I screamed. He laughed every time I squeaked.

"I'm going to get you Sarah!" I ran into the kitchen and realized I was trapped! "Dead end I guess for you." He chuckled.

"Ah! No!" I giggled. We ran around the island in the center of the kitchen until he cornered at the edge of the counter and the sinks ledge. He picked me up and spun me around

"Gotcha! He yelled. We were both laughing so hard and in-between my laughs were little screams that made Jerome laugh even harder. Placed me down on the counter and we still kept laughing.

"Not funny." I hit him on the shoulder but we still continued to laugh.

"Told you I was strong." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah deff. Super strong." We couldn't help but continue to laugh. That was really fun.

"Your hairs all messed up."

"Really?" he asked. I ruffled his hair and giggled.

"Well now it is." He did that over done shocked face again.

"Well yours is to!" he protested.

"Is not!" I whined back. He messed up my hair as well.

"Is now." We just kept on laughing.

"Jerome?" a voice said, it wasn't Sarah because Jerome heard it too. He turned around and moved over slightly so I could see.

"Mara." He said monotoningly, wow thought he might have been a little happier to see her.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Mara spat out. "Just came to get an apple." She kept her eyes darted to the floor. She turned and left the room into the hallway.

'Go after her.' I mouthed. He just shook his head and closed his eyes for a second.

"Not worth it." He gave a sad attempt for a smile, I felt bad, but why wouldn't he go after her? "So still think I'm not strong?" he laughed out.

"I dunno." I played along and giggled. He picked me up of the counter top and spun me around again like a little kid. "Ah! Jerome!" I screamed. He carried me all the way into the living room and dropped me on the couch.

"Now if you still don't believe me, I guess you will have to take that up with my lawyers." He joked.

"Ha ha!" I put my hands on my hips. "Keep thinking your soo cool."

"You Americans love to push people never." He smiled.

"You didn't know?" I came and sat next to him. "It's the great American pass time."

He did one of the overdone shocked faces again and I mimicked him and then broke out into a giggle. Sarah reappeared for a moment. "The boyfriend is a sweetie." She smiled and faded back out. Oh Sarah, he's _not_ my boyfriend. ..Well.. maybe _not_ yet.

* * *

**i dunno do you think its too soon.? tell me your thoughts and everything on todays chapter, i really like getting feedback. so yeahhh. kybeee. :)**


	5. Chapter 5:  Deciphering The Important

**Hey everyone! i think this is chpt 5 at this point. i told my friend i was writing fanfic and hes like why? and im like i cant help it. i mean seriously? its a disease like any other disease, and its right up there with all the deadly ones like for example, Snooks for Love (its worse than a staff infection.) now you only got that joke if you watch Jersey Shore. And if you dont know what Jersey Shore is you're either A. living under a rock or B. British. and i love british people! my cousins british and shes like whats Jersey Shore? Poor British people.. its like an essential teen tv show.! Soo anyway.. This chapter is all over the place, its Sarah and Jerome its about the Cup of Ankh, its about Mara and Jerome its about Amber its about Nina its about Victor. Its a mess. loll. I really would enjoy some imput. i know in alot of other Jerome fanfictions that i read. (which are really good. like all of them i read, one after another just keep getting better and better.) with new girls are different and there is so many ways to go with this story and just hope i cant get some feedback on how im doing. yeah so thats about it. :) soo.. never trust Orange bunny rabbits.. yeah i dont know why.. loll. yeahsokthanksbyeee. **

* * *

It was around 11:30. Me and Jerome have goofed off a bit in our research but we found a few interesting facts. Sarah didn't appear again for the rest of the night. She said she wasn't coming back until 'the boyfriend' was gone. Mara didn't come downstairs again and she wasn't brought up in conversation at all. I really wondered why he didn't go after her. It was the perfect opportunity to score major Mara points. It boggled my mind. "We should get Nina's photos and Fabians book back before they get back." I said, letting out a big yawn. Jerome rubbed his eyes.  
"yeah. Meet you back here in 10."  
I smiled "sure." I got up and walked upstairs to the dorm room. I put the photos back in the exact spot Nina left them. I looked around the room, what else was this house hiding? I left the room and closed the door behind me. And there stood Mara, not for nothing she just gave me a heart attack and a half. She had her arms crossed at looked extremely pissed off. "Yes Mara.?" I asked innocently.  
"You and Jerome.." she clicked her tongue and teeth together "you guys are close already.?"  
"yeah I guess, we were just having fun before." she rolled her eyes at me. "Why? Where's Mick?"  
"He went to the party, but I had some other work to do for school."  
"oh. That's cool."  
"Just watch you push in this house." she threatened.  
"don't worry." I smiled sarcastically I started back down the hall. "I got'dit all fig'ur'd out." I clicked my tongue together too and opened both my arm like when you go 'what.!' like a gangster yo.! I turned on my heels and skipped happily down the stairs. I plopped down on the couch in the living room and Jerome came back in a few seconds after.  
"sup.?" he asked, sitting back down on the floor.  
"I just had the most frightening conversation with Mara." I laughed; he puffed out a laugh as well.  
" Bout what?"  
"I don't even know she was outside my door and just told me to watch it."  
"That odd and out of character for Mara."  
"maybe she is jealous." I smiled. "Why didn't you go after her before?" I asked in all seriousness. It was quiet for a moment.  
"I dunno, guess I was just having too much fun for it to be interrupted by some serious conversation." he smiled.  
"I don't get you." I blurted out.  
"What?" he asked with a slight laugh.  
"I dunno. You seem very.. Different."  
"different?" he repeated with a little smile.  
"Yes."  
"How am I 'different.'"?  
"Well first of all you had limited expression when I showed you the scar and almost no expression when I told you I can talk to the deceased, the girl your totally in love with finally looks like she wants to spill out her true feelings and you blow her off." I said all with over dramatic hand gestures. "it's all every confusing and hard to follow but I try to keep up."  
"First I do not love Mara."  
"Well maybe you're in love with the idea of loving her. What makes her so special to you?" I asked curiously, I pushed back my bangs a bit and focused on his eyes. They were warm again, relaxed and calm. I have never seen a more stunning shade of blue in my life; they peered deep down into you. I can only imagine what they would look like in a moment of seriousness.  
"I dunno. When I talked to her, I was able to tell her everything and anything. But then she started slowly but surely blowing me off for Mick. She didn't care if he did anything wrong, they just kept coming back to each other."  
"Oh, a little green monster jealousy are we there?"  
"I am not jealous.. Not anymore I don't think."  
"What changed your mind."  
"Mara changed a bit. Mick brings out.. The worst in her. And I just keep hoping for the best but It never comes.." he trailed off for a second, but then regains a smile on his face. "But then, a crazy American comes and hits me like a ton of bricks and I kinda think her situation is a little more important."  
"Oh well don't worry, Fabian will help out Nina. Not for nothing he is her boyfriend." I joked and he chuckled and gave a half smile. I came and sat next him on the floor. We were quiet for a moment and his eyes were still that vibrant warm blue. He pushed back my bangs, "you're really something special aren't you?" his eyes really did make me nervous. I had no words to say, I just didn't know what to say. But I had to say something.  
"Isn't everyone special? In their own way." I kept my eyes on floor.  
"I guess. But you're different. a special kind of different." I got the word 'different' thrown right back to me.  
I smiled, then I looked back up at him. God, his eyes, they put you a trance. It's always a guys eyes that make them more attractive. He moved his hand from the top of my head to my cheek. I looked over, his hand was warm, and I gave a quick smile and then looked back over at him. Maybe if I just leaned in a little closer..  
"Hey guys were back!" it was Alfies voice. The door flung open and created a bang. I breathed out, and Jerome lowered his hand from my face. "Where are you guys?" Alfie called. I bit on my lip and Jerome's face turned into a solemn expression. "Were in here." Jerome called out. All of them walked into the living room except for Nina and Fabian, all giggles and happy. "Hey guys!" Amber giggled. "Whoa, are we interrupting a serious moment or something?" she's asked.  
"Good night matchmaker Millington." I held out night in a sing songy way. She smiled and giggled out a goodnight, stumbling up the stairs.  
"Did someone spike the punch or something.?" I joked  
"I wish, I could of used a drink or two." Patricia breathed out, following amber up the stairs.  
"Night everyone, I'm going to bed." Mick mumbled sounding extremely tired.  
"You know." I closed the laptop and looked back over to Jerome, "I think it's all time we went to bed." he gave a half smile and exhaled.  
"night." he picked up his laptop and exited the living room. I hopped back up on the couch and pulled the green blanket over me. What would of happened if they just came in 2 minutes later? Just.. What would of happened?

"Sweetie. Your uniform arrived today." Trudy handed me a brown cardboard box.  
"Thank you Trudy." I smiled.  
"And I'm still very sorry about the sleeping arrangement, I'll talk more about it to victor, He just hasn't been himself lately, god knows why." she picked up her cleaning supplies and hurried on. "watcha got in the box." I flipped around to see Jerome smiling down at me.  
"Oh, school uniform."  
"that box is like half the size of you." he joked.  
"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. "I'm not that short."  
"you're shorter than me."  
"I told you that being taller doesn't make you intimidating."  
"well I think it's a good advantage."  
"Yeah, you get to tell if it's raining first." I joked. "Don't you have school work to do.?"  
"probably." he smiled  
"but you choose to annoy me."  
"Yeah, it's funner."  
"Cause that will get you far in life."  
"Hey, I can be smart when I want to be."  
"I'm sure, now run along; I have go see if this fits." I ran up the stairs in to the bedroom.  
"oo!" amber squeaked. "what's in the box.!"  
"Nothing special, just the school uniform."  
"ew, boring." amber groaned "I hate wearing that ugly outfit. It's just soo.."  
"ugly.?" Nina chimed in.  
"yes exactly."  
Me and Nina laughed. Oh amber, she always lightens the mood.  
"So Sarah." amber started. "What was going on with you and Jerome? We walked in and you two were just so weird." Nina was right; amber can be smart when she wants to be.  
"Amber, we were just hanging out. He was telling me about the school." lie.  
"That's weird, I thought he would have been hanging out with Mara."  
"Yeah we asked her but she didn't want to." lie again.  
"Mara is a walking horror show; she steals my boyfriend, then pulls Jerome's heart-strings, then goes back to Mick. Breaks up with Mick and gets back together with him and now she has no friends."  
"Amber let's not be mean, Mara is very nice." Nina interjected.  
"But it's true, who knows how much longer Mick is even gunna put up with her, but she shouldn't worry, because Jerome is totally in love with her and she'll crawl her way to him. Poor Jerome."  
"Maybe he'll get over Mara." I added in.  
"he can't wait around forever cause sooner or later.." amber stopped for a second and smiled "because sooner or later a new American girl is just gunna come to Anubis house and steal him away just like she stole Mick from me.!"  
"Oh no no no no! No no no, i know you're not talking about Nina and I refuse." I blurted out as fast as I could.  
"Oh please Sarah!"  
"No amber. And plus we can't steal something from her that she never had."  
"fine." amber huffed.  
"Nina!" the door flung open. It was Fabian.  
"Fabian are you okay?" Nina asked worriedly.  
"Victor told Trudy he was going out to see the teachers, what if he knows something?"  
"don't worry, they will never find where I have hidden the cup."  
"I would be too sure. Nina, they will do anything to find that cup." amber added in.  
"but they would still have to wait another 25 years." Nina protested.  
"Nina, we have to destroy that cup soon, before someone finds it." I worriedly imputed. "Nina you know what will happen if they find that cup and then we will never be able to stop that curse. Only me and you are powerful enough to stop them."  
"yeah Nina, Sarah's got so much more to live for and this stupid curse should be the reason she die." amber said, wow she actually followed everything we were saying. It was silences.  
"Where is the cup hidden Nina?" I asked quietly.  
She took breath. "Underneath the stage at school."  
"We have to get that cup back." Fabian rubbed his forehead.  
We need to get that cup back.  
"Tomorrow morning before school we can go get it." Nina said grabbing a book off her nightstand.  
"Alright." I breathed out. "I'm gunna go get something to eat, anyone wanna come?" They all turned down my request and I headed out the door. God.. I just love it how last night I was prancing around the living room, goofing off with Jerome and now I'm making sure a deadly Egyptian curse doesn't kill me. Good ol' times. I walked to the kitchen and took out an apple from the fruit bowl. Maybe Jerome could help me with some more research about the cup. We didn't find much last night we kinda got.. distracted.. Sarah appeared in front of me smiling as always.. okay, so maybe no research session for right now. "Yes Sarah?" I asked

"When are you going to destroy the cup?" she asked anxiously.

"Soon Sarah, don't worry."

"Oh but my child, not everyone is good people. These are the few that you can trust here."

"I know, I know, now if you could come to me at night so I don't look suspicious talking to thin air, it would be much appreciated." I tried and walked pass her but only for her to appear in front of me again.

"What about when you're with the boyfriend?"

"Sarah he is not my boyfriend and he does actually have a name."

She laughed "oh, okay I will leave you at peace my child."

"Just one question. Why haven't you crossed into the light? I mean it's there right? You see it?"

"Yes, the light has been there, I just have more important things to do at the moment than go into a silly light." I smiled then she faded away. It did annoy me a bit when Sarah called Jerome 'the boyfriend', number one he is not my boyfriend and I know I thought last night that I for a second, he might like me, but like Amber said, when Mara needs him, he's gunna jump for that girl. Which I don't have a problem with, Mara was here long before I ever was and I don't know their history together. And Jerome seems more like.. I dunno.. a lovable brother that you can't help but mess around with. I did feel bad though that Mara was just treating him like that and my first instinct is always to interfere with others business. Which I really need to stop doing, but Jerome has been there for me since I told him my secrets, plural, and he's probably just being a nice guy and not giving me the cold shoulder or anything. I dunno, he doesn't really seem my quote, unquote type either. And we seem like complete polar opposites as well. I mean he's all clean cut and more like sleep until three, band shirts and skinny jeans with the high tops. And I really should stop babbling to myself and I know this sounds like denial and such but it's really not. I been here three days I barley know anyone and I need to get accomplished is _destroying_ that cup before _it_ destroys _me_. I shuddered at that though.. Before _it_, destroys _me_.. I walked down the boys' hallway and went to Jerome's door. I went to knock on it but it flung open before I had the chance. And their stood Jerome. "Well, where are you going so fast?" I asked with a half smile.

"Just about to find you." He smiled.

"Great minds think alike." I said passing him and slipping into his room. I sat down on the edge of his bed. "watcha wanna go get me for?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you were busy."

"Oh yeah." I took a bite of my apple. "Whys that?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out or something. Being stuck in here the whole weekend isn't the most exciting thing."

I took another bite of my apple. Oh silly little Jerome. I laughed a bit to myself. He needs to be asking Mara this! It's sweet and all though. "Jerome, go ask Mara this! You need to be spending time with her." I smiled. "And it's sweet and all, but I'm more of a sour person." He looked a bit shocked. "And I have to get ready for tomorrow away." He kinda just stood there. "Well? Go ask Mara! She would ring my neck if she sees you with me again, god it's like she thinks were dating or something."

He let out a little laugh. "Alright, alright I will. You could come to if you want."

"Dude! Go get the girl you want." He stood still for a moment. Aw! Maybe he's nervous! "Okay.. I'll go get her then." I got up to leave the room but he grabbed my arm. "what." I yelled a little frightened.

"I'm scared." He blurted out.

"why." I laughed.

"That she's gunna turn me down again." What? She has turned him down before? That's so sad.

"Aw! Jerome! Well you know what they say.. second time's a charm." I grinned

"Isn't that's saying third time's a charm?"

"Oh whatever. Go! Now!"

"Well that if she says no?"

"Boo hoo! Cry me a river. Now will you just grow a pair and ask her."

"Well then." He smiled.

"Does widdle Jerwome nweed somewone to walk him to miss marwa's wroom?" I said in a teasing baby voice. "I'm gunna be dead before you ask this girl out. Literally." I groaned.

"Fine, fine I'm going!" he walked out of his room and I followed behind until I reached the foyer and there I leaned against the wall waiting. I hope she says yes. This boy deserves some happiness.

* * *

**hey guys i really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.! please please please reveiw it makes me happy.! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Hope in Dads Letters

**Hey guys, this chapter is a little more serious and such. You do get to find out what happened with Jerome and Mara. **

**xxfrozenfallenangelxx- yeah ik what you mean! i love just the thought of Jerome and Mara together. but im glad you like the switch up with Jerome and hoping that he ends up with Sarah. :) **

**Yeah also i gotta a question for like everyone again. Well 2 actually. 1. what is Het Huis Anubis, i mean i get that its another version of House of Anubis in a differnt country, but like what country i looked up on youtube and they sound like The Sims in the video games, i got really confused. and question 2. Does the girl who plays Joy have her ears gaged? its been bothering me and ive been trying to catch the episode where i see the gage plugs in her ears. Its the one, i dont know the name of it. Its the night of the play and joy is sitting in the audiance. (its not the first episode with the show night of the play its the second one.) and i saw she had the gage plugs in her ears. The gage plugs or like cover ups are like what you put in the gages of your ears when your ears are gaged so you cant see the holes. I dunno its just been bothering me for some reason. **

**If anyone is writing or knows a good like Jerome or Jerome and Mara fanfiction(s) i would love to read it, just leave me a comment with the link of the FanFiction and i'll read it. I've read alot of good ones. I really like Ignite by Melkitty, House of Supernatural by littlequestie 1237, and there was this really cute one shot i was reading that i really liked called Save The Last Dance For Me by KroxIsxSmexy. those are only a few of the really good ones i read. **

**Yeah so sorry i didnt really go into depth in on what this chapter is about but i guess your gunna have to read and fine out.! so ha.! :) **

* * *

What was taking them so long? It's been nearly an hour. God. Watch Jerome's just sitting outside her door, listening to her sleep. He needs to suck up whatever pride he has and ask the damn girl. He's gunna be single and lonely forever! Another 10 minutes went by. That's it I'm going to make a sandwich. So ha! What now! I made my way to the kitchen where I see Alfie. "Hey Alfie."  
"oh hey Sarah. A bunch of us are gunna watch a movie, wanna join?" Alfie asked all smiles as usual. Is there something in the air that makes everyone so happy? God I hope I don't inhale it.

"I would love to Alf, but I think I'm just gunna get ready for tomorrow. Thanks though Alfie." I just grabbed a can of soda out of the pantry and another apple out of the fruit bowl. I grabbed the pillow and blanket off the couch and carried it along with me. I walked upstairs to my.. well supposed to be me, Nina and Ambers room. I went and sat next to my suitcase and backpack and started taking the clothes and other stuff I had jammed into the small knapsack and shoved it into my luggage. I dropped the pillow and blank it right beside me and stated shoving school supplies into the bag. I replaced them with spiral notebooks and a few pens and whatever else I need for tomorrow, so that's like forms and birth certificate and whatever the hell I was supposed to give my new teachers. One of the pictures I brought slipped out of the notebook I put it. I picked it up from off the floor, it was me and my mom when I was little, we looked so happy and normal, like nothing was wrong, because then, we didn't think anything was wrong. I still was wearing my little wristband except that one was colored like a pastel rainbow. As the years went on we realized I needed a dark colored one to hide any blood from when it would randomly start bleeding. I was only about six in this photo and everything was different. There's that word again. Different, it has different meanings in many different ways, and it annoyed me. Everything was different before I learned about the curse. Everything was different before Marley died. Everything was different before I starting seeing people I wasn't supposed to see. The only thing that didn't change was my dad.. He died a year after I was born and when I knew I could talk to the dead, I thought maybe just maybe, I would be able to see him in person (kinda) one time. He left me letters I that I read about a thousand times and movies to watch that he liked and music I should listen to and books that he knew I would like. And even though I never met my dad, I had a close knit relationship with him just through that letter he left. I reached into my suitcase for the box of letter and pulled one he wrote for me to read on my thirteenth birthday, and this one is my favorite.

_Hey baby, its daddy and I want you to know that I love you and I will always be with you. I know you're a great and strong girl and will always be my little angel and don't let anyone tell you different. You're getting pretty old! Your thirteen already! God, your growing up so fast! I wish I was there to see it all happen. But don't worry; I'll see you someday again. Hopefully not soon, they need you down there. I left another book for you to read; now this one is a little creepier, it's called __The Time Machine__ by W.G Wells, but I know you're tough enough to handle it. Just try and stay in school! Okay! And maybe raise some hell now and then for your old man, kay? Just don't be making your mother pick you up from the police station at 3 A.M all the time. Don't worry, I just kidding. But live your life there Sarah, you never know when its gunna be cut short. And don't let that stupid Egyptian mumbo-jumbo get in the way of you having a good time. Maybe one day, you'll have people to share the madness with you who will be there to pick you up when you're down and laugh at the craziness and joke at all the stupid serious moments and goofy mistakes we all make. Friends are what keeps us above the water, and don't look at life bitterly just because I'm not there, I will always be with you even when you don't think I am will be. And maybe one day, when you're much, much, older, I mean much older darling, you will meet a guy who will enjoy being with you and not care about all that other stuff. And I know he will come one day when you're much older like I said. Happy Birthday baby girl, I love you. _

I could almost hear my dad's voice as I read this. I had only heard my dad's voice in home videos that my mom had, but that was one of the closest things I had from actually being there. But the videos weren't the same as the letters. The letters were better. My dad is one of the reasons I actually stayed on track in life. I really was distraught around the age of thirteen. Incidences were happening during school and I was more alone than ever, but just reading those letters from my dad made me feel better. I realized he was right; I couldn't let anything get in my way of having fun in life. I took the letter and folded back up, placing in gently in the box. Even though my dad said he was always with me and I believed him, I wish he was really here when I need someone to give me a hug and wipe up my tears. Of course I always had my mom, and she was always there for me no matter what. She guided me through everything and I love my mom, but it must be hard having a crazy, dysfunctional daughter with everything riding on her and be a single parent as well. I took the pillow and propped it up on my suitcase and leaded against it, then took the blanket and let it engulf me. I laid think of my dad and mom. I grabbed the photo off the floor and held it in my hand and smiled. My little piece of home, dads' letters and the photo.

I slipped on my fishnet tights and skirt, damn maybe I should have tried it on before, but it wasn't as bad as amber said it was. I buttoned up the white dress shirt and put on the grey sweater, ah! Its stuck! I can't get it over my head! "Nina!" I called. "Nina!"

"Yeah?" she asked. "oh." Guess she just turned around.

"Little help?" she yanked on the sweater and it finally came over my big stupid head.

"Maybe it wasn't fitting because you forgot to take the pin out?" she turn behind me and the sweater got immediately looser. God, who pins a sweater? Huh? ..Freaks. I did my tie and slipped on a pair of black boots. My makeup was already done, which was basically the same I always wore, smoky eye with black and blue eyeliner. I grabbed my backpack and slid the strap over one shoulder.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"yeah just about I'll go get Fabian."

"I'll go get Millington." We both smiled and nodded our heads. I walked down the hall to the bathroom. "Princess Amber we gotta get a move on." Amber was daintily applying her mascara.

"Go without me! I'm not ready yet!" I grabbed amber's arm and she let out a slight whoa. I dragged her down the stairs. "Sarah! I'm not ready yet!"

"You look fine, we have to go now and your coming with us." We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a piece of toast.

"C'mon Sarah, girls gotta look her best." Amber whined.

"Can someone just tell the girl she looks good." I asked everyone who was sitting at the table, which was basically the whole group except Nina and Fabian who were waiting outside for us and Jerome, where ever he was. Wonder what happened with and him and Mara?

"You look Gorgeous Amber and you know that now go." Mick answered. Mara shot him the look of death, oh snap!

"Thank you, now let's go." I took a bite of the toast and dragged Amber along. I felt something bump into me. I looked up, it was Jerome.

"Whoa, where you going so fast?" Jerome asked with a slight smile.

"Off to school, you wanna join? I would love to hear about what happened with you and Miss Mara." Amber kicked my leg. "What!" I turned my head towards her for a brief second.

"But he doesn't know about the scar." Amber whispered, trying to be deceptive, well trying.

"It's okay." I looked back over at Jerome, giving a smirk. "I trust him."

"Fine." Amber grabbed her school bag. "Let's just go."

"Oh now you're ready to leave." I joked. All three of us headed out the door meeting Nina and Fabian outside.

"Jerome? What are you doing?" Nina dragged out each word, going up and down on different syllables.

"Its okay." I jumped in before anyone said anything else. "I told him he can come with us and he can know about the scar. I'll tell him, don't worry, what's one more person?" Nina gave a faint smile.

"Alright, let's go." We started for the school. I laid back a little, wanting to know about what happened with Mara last night.

"So?" I asked Jerome.

"So what?" he asked back, like he had nothing to say with a silly little smile. I hit him on the shoulder."Ow!" he complained.

"Tell me what happened with you and Mara last night."

"Nothing, nothing. We just kinda talked."

"About what! Tell me!" I was jumping, wanting an answer quickly.

"A bunch of stuff, so nosy Sarah." He joked.

"Oh come on! Be a little more specific, you got me on edge! All I want to know is what happened and how many times you kiss."

He laughed. "We didn't kiss! We kinda like talked about the quiz in physics today." He started counting them off on his fingers. "Mick and how he's so yummy." He rolled his eyes and slightly stuck out his tongue. I laughed at his reaction and disgust. "The dance a bit, _you_, we played a game of chess and then she went on about some boring stuff about the school." Me? They talked about me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, reverse, rewind, play. You talked about me?" I asked confusingly.

"Yeah, you were right, she doesn't like you very much."

I smiled to myself knowing Mara didn't like me. "Yeah well, what's there to like?"

"Don't sell yourself short there kiddo, you are a very interesting person."

"Cause I like strawberry pop tarts and dr. pepper at 3 in the morning as I sing show tunes from Mary Poppins' on Broadway?" I joked. he laughed hysterically.

"What?" he giggled out trying to catch a breath.

"I don't know, I say random stuff when I don't have a serious witty remark to make back."

"Sarah!" Nina called, waving me over. We all huddled around what seemed to be a window entrance to a basement. "Okay, Sarah, me and you are gunna go down and get the cup." I nodded my head. "You guys can stay here and keep watch. Everything good?" everyone nodded. "here." She handed me a little sack. "to put the cup in." I nodded again and she broke out a flash light. Fabian gave Nina a peck on the lips.

"Be careful, okay?" he told her.

She nodded her head. "I always am." He gave her another quick kiss and then me and Nina ascended through the window into a dark dusty crawl space. "Okay after we get out of the crawl space, we just need to find our way to be right under the school stage and it should be right there."

"Okay." It was quiet for a second. "So, you and Fabian have this really cute intense relationship, huh? It's really cute to watch. It's like a movie." I could tell that Nina was probably blushing.

"Yeah, he's been there with me through all the craziness and the madness of this stupid Egyptian stuff." Just liked my dad said, maybe if this happened to Nina, it could happen to me, I mean she's living proof for nothing to get you down. "So, why did you decide on letting Jerome in all of this?" Crap. Gotta think of an answer, gotta think of an answer fast.

"Oh well." I thought back to the first night that I came to the house. Bingo. " when Patricia was kinda interrogating me, he backed me up saying he trusted me and everything, I thought if he was able to say he trust me infront of everyone then he should know." Nice save. Jesus Christ, that was close. These people really keep you on edge don't they? We finally reached the end of the crawl space and walked through a maze of wooden boards and nails that would probably give you tetanus if one went through your foot. Yeah, that doesn't sound pleasant. Nina shined her flash light around until we saw a shine. The cup. We ran over and glazed at it for a moment. I remembered back to when I was little. "it looks just like it." I murmured. When I was little I would draw countless pictures of the cup and The Eye of Horus.

"What?" she asked.

"When I was small, I used the draw pictures of the cup of Ankh. I've never really seen this before. Here." I handed her the sack and she opened it. I picked put the cup and suddenly I wish I didn't. I heard many voices all saying different things, _give me the cup, the cup of life, the Ankh is back, immortality. _Over and over that's all I heard, all intertwined with each other. Then I heard Sarah's voice. _Don't give anyone the cup Sarah, trust your instincts. _I finally had enough power and dropped the cup into the sack and collapsed onto the floor.

"Sarah!" Nina cried. I was panting, like I had just run ten miles. She knelt down next to me. "are you alright?" I finally caught my breath.

"Yeah, let's just go." We found our way back to the crawl space and it wasn't till we got out, back to outside with Fabian, Amber and Jerome, I felt the intense pain in my wrist. It was the scar.

"You got it!" Fabian cheered, giving Nina a hug. I fell to my knees again, holding my wrist.

"Sarah!" Jerome called, coming over to me.

"She collapsed inside the tunnel." Nina told them all trying to help me up. I stood unsteady on my feet. I ripped off my wristband and saw the scar, bright red and burning, covered in a thin layer of blood. God, this hasn't happened in over a year. That cup, just, I don't know. They all stood over me.

"That's just creepy." Amber let out a puff of air. I smiled a bit, thanks for the news flash Millington. I slid the wristband back on.

"Its fine, this happens all the time, let's just go to class." I tried to say not showing any pain from the harsh burning in my wrist.

"Okay, Fabian, want to come with me to put the cup back at the house?" Nina asked.

"Is it really safe there?" Fabian responded, making a point.

"Victor thinks the cup is destroyed and plus, I have a good place to put it this time." She smiled grabbing Fabians hand and running back to the house. I really, really hope, I get what Nina and Fabian have. I hope what's in the letters are true..

* * *

**So.. what did you think.? :D send a reveiw and i'll give you a cookie.! **


	7. Chapter 7: Steel Walls

**Bonjour mon ami's, comment ca-va.? Poique hereux becoupe.! porqoi? Je suis ecrite les fanfiction chapter le House Of Anubis.! And if you dont know what i just say, thats cool, oh and dont bother even putting that into google translator, i probably spelled alot of that wrong. I can barley spell things right in english and my teachers expect me to spell things right in Frecnch.? yeah please, expecting a little too much out of me there eh ol school system.? But anyway, hey, welcome to chapter 7.! (woo hoo.!) this chapter is dealing widhff Jeromes personal life on a serious note in the chapter, but there is some fluff around it with Ambers love for 'history class' and Jerome and Sarahs game of.. well i dont wanna give it away.! psht.! go read it yourselves. Oh, winter break ends for me on monday, (sadness. :( boo hoo, school you suck.!) and i will try to update as soon as possible, it might not be daily, like i have been doing it, it might be like twice to three times during the school week and then update again over the weekend. (sorry all.!) **

**harryandginnylover:**** loll.! thanks for the review and im glad you like the story line.! and yes.! cookies for all.!**

**a raven like a writing desk:**** aha.! im happy you love it loll. and i dunno.. Sarah and Jeromee.. loll, honnestly i dont know myself, one of the reasons i write and keep writing is that i want to know myself how the characters are goin got end up. i mean the plot develops in my head a bit, but sometimes it all changes on paper. :)**

**cool1435:**** omfgg.! your comment made me laugh so hard.! it was like ..just sayin.! im sorry but that was so funny. and like i said in the little responce (that doesnt even look like how you spell responce, i dunno, i like tried six different ways on how to spell it and non of them look right.) i am going to write more and im glad you like Sarah and Jeromes 'almost kiss.' i try. loll. **

**littlequestie1237:**** loll for some reason your pen name reminds me of the name of the horse from true grit, little blacky, i love that movie, the girl who played Maddy Ross deserves the Oscar for Best Supporting Actress and I think True Grit deserves the best movie of the year, just saying loll. Anyway, im really glad you like the necromatic twist i put on Sarah, i felt like she needed a little something else to make her a little more intresting and to have that connection with Sarah that no one else, (even Nina.) have with her. Im really happy you enjoy her charcater. and yeah ik how Mara and Jerome sometimes stray away from the shows personna but i kinda wanted them to change up to fit the arrival of Sarah, i hope im not changing Jerome too much. I know that my Mara is a little off track, but things will switch up for her hopefully. and i really love ur fanfiction, Alice is really intresting to read about and has that little flare to her.! **

**sorry if there is other comments that i didnt respond to, maybe i coved it in the ones i answered. (and dont you love how i put authors notes inside my authors notes, like noting on the things im already noting on [if that makes any sence {in any realm} on what im say, cause i dont.] i really should stop doing that.) but without further adieu, chapter 7: Steel walls. :D *applause, applause, applesause, applause, applause.* did you catch that.. catch what you might be asking.. i dunno, but did you catch it.?**

* * *

Me, Amber and Jerome walked into school. We stood by a row of blue lockers, designed with stickers and each labeled with a nametag.

"So what do we do now?" I asked both of them.

"Well I'm going to finish putting on my makeup." Amber announced then traveling down the hallway. Jerome laughed a bit.

"Well you know a girl's gotta look her best." I tried to sound like amber. "No so tell me how it really went with Mara." we walked down the hallway.

"I told you already nothing really happened."

"Liar! You can't just tell me what happened! Didn't your parents ever teach you to share?" the smile vanished and Jerome's face turned to stone. The warm color blue froze into ice that brought a shiver down my spine. "Are you o-"

"I have to go." he cut me off. He turned away and went to start walking. I grabbed his arm and flipped him back around.

"Jerome, did I say something wrong?" I asked worldly. He barley looked at me and tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him. "Hey, I asked a question I kinda want an answer." I said a little more harshly than intended. "I've told you my secrets, why can't you tell me yours." he rolled his eyes and rubbed his face.

"I really don't have a relationship with my parents. They sent me to boarding school went I was a child and I have ever since. They didn't want me.." he gritted. "So they sent me here." I wondered what his eyes would look like when he was having a serious heart to heart conversation and I got my answer. They were like steel, they weren't cold, they were just.. Defenceful walls put up to make sure you couldn't see the emotion behind them. But to believe that Jerome's parent just dropped him at boarding school after boarding schools must really do something to a person, especially a kid.  
"Jerome, I-"

"I don't need pity."

"Please, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of giving you pity. I just.." I didn't know how to phrase what I wanted to say. "I just think that them doing this has made you stronger, it's made you Jerome. And it would of made you different if they were different. But I dunno, I kinda like this Jerome, he's like the brother I never had." he gave a slight smile to my words.

"You know, it seems like every time you open your mouth you surprise me."

"Well you know a lot about me, I want to know about you." I looked up at him and he had regained the classic Jerome smile on his face and his eyes seem to fall back into their warmth, but I'm pushing the envelope to open the past of Jerome. But I want to know, know more about Jerome. Break through the steelness of his eyes when he got tense and serious. We walked to what I guessed was our first class of the day, history. He took a seat next to Alfie and I sat next to Amber at the table next to theirs. "Hi princess Millington. Did you fix you makeup?"

"Yes and this is my favorite class of the day, it's every girls favorite, it's probably going to be yours too.!" amber squeaked. Why would it be my favorite class, I absolutely detsest-

"hello class, happy Monday." a tall, extremely attractive, wavy brown hair man walked in the room. Well I can see why Amber said I was going to like this class.

"That's Mr. Winkler." Amber giggled. I guess I could history a chance, new school, new start, new beginning. I looked over at Jerome and gave him a 'whoa' face. He just rolled his eyes and puffed out a laugh. Mr. Winkler was extremely good looking, can't deny.

"And we have a new student I see on the roster." Mr. Winkler started. "Sarah McMayson.?" he called. I halfway raised my hand. "Ah there you are and you're from?"

"Maine." I answered shyly.

"Ah, you and miss. Martin must have much in common as that she is from the states as well." I nodded my head. "Back to the great stock market crash, 1912.." he started his lesson plan. In the hall before class I saw a side of Jerome I never could of guess was there. He told me about his parents, he didn't seem like he knew them very well, which didn't seem surprising. And I did feel sorry a bit for him, and I know, people with problems.. We don't want pity, it just gets old. But I had a childhood, a screwed up one yes, but he had to grow up fast so that he could fend for himself on his own. I mean, how you send your son off at five? That's completely absurd. But like I said, if it wasn't for his parents, he would not be the charming, goofy, witty, smart mouthed, annoying Jerome that we all know and love today. Everyone jumped at what I assumed was the bell. "and that I guess, signals that today's lesson is over, start preparing for your unit test on Thursday." Mr. Winkler called out as everyone exited the room.

"So you a history buff now?" amber asked giggly.

"I dunno I might need some extra help." I joked. Amber and me laughed and then she walked off to her next class.

"Guess you enjoyed history." Jerome came and started walking next me.

"Didn't you.? I thought all the girls loved history." I joked.

"Ha ha. Smartass. But now that you know about my home life, I would like to know yours. Umm.. What's your father work as.?"

I snorted. "Typical rich kid question."

"Well I'm just wondering." he chuckled. I stopped for a second in the hallway and looked up at me.

"Actually my dad died a year after I was born."

"Oh, hey I'm-"

"Sorry? Yeah so is everyone under the Sun." we started to walk away. "I know what you mean when you say you don't want the pity. It just gets old and annoying, hearing the same thing and seeing the same cliché emotions over and over." I was rambling. "just everyone feels like we get the short end of the stick, but honesty." I stopped again. "I dunno, It kind of makes us who we are."  
Jerome smiled warmly.  
"What?" I asked.

"You're a very wise girl Sarah. What you say actually makes sense to me." we started walking to class again. "Mara was the only one I was able to talk to this about, but I dunno. Didn't seem like she.. Understood."

"People don't want sympathy. We want empathy. People, we just want others to figure us out and we try so hard and put up walls, just to see who is strong enough to break them down." we entered the classroom and sat down.

"Why everything you say sound right?" he asked a bit frustrated.

"Because I want the same thing you want.." I said simply. "to be treated like everyone else."  
I tried to get a hold of Nina the rest of the day and try and talk to her about the cup. But it was kinda hard cause she was always with Fabian. And It wasn't that I didn't like Fabian or anything I just don't think he would understand. I saw amber happy and skipping down the hall, you know, her usual amber self.  
"Millington.!" I called to her. She stopped for a second and looked around. Well guess she doesn't see me. "Amber over here." I waved to her, then smile and skipped over. "Ams have you seen Nina?"  
"No I haven't." she said with a bit of a glossy look. "But we usually meet up to walk back from school when it's over, you can come with us if you like."  
"sure that would be great." I smiled.  
"yay.! Just meet us hear after last bell." she skipped along past me on her merry way. Oh Amber, she really is a great comic relief. I walked to the last class of the day which wad physics. I sat down next to Mick, I mean, he seemed friendly.  
"So you're Sarah, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mick right?" he nodded his head and then Mara came and sat down. "Hi Mara." I say trying to be nice, but maybe it came off a little bitchy. Oh well. If it's one thing I do best, its pushing peoples buttons.

"Hello there Sarah, you're in _this_ physics class?" she asked a little rudely if I do say so myself and I do say so myself.

"yeah." I feel kinda bad, I mean Amber is right. Who does Mara got for friends? Mick? I mean Mara seemed really nice, a little too perky, but nice, when I first met her, but I dunno, everyone says she's changed. I stayed silent and didn't talk with Mick or Mara the rest of class. The bell rung, finally, and I met Amber and Nina by the lockers.

"Hey guys." I called.

"Hey there Sarah." Amber greeted. Nina waved as well.

"Hey Ni-" a cell phone rang interrupting me. Nina grabbed her flip phone from her pocket and smiled to herself.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go meet up with Fabian. "She smiled and walked away. Well, so much for talking to Nina.

"She is going to be hanging out with Fabian _a lot_ more now. Not like she did less before but now its like all the time they are together." Amber groaned.

"Young love Ams, young love. " we walked back to the house and dropped our bags in our room.

"Well I'm going to go and take a shower, I hate smelling like school, yuck." Amber announced.

"have fun amber." Kinda ignoring her a bit. I thought back to my conversation with Jerome. I mean I still can't wrap my head around the idea of just dropping their child off and be like 'hope you do okay here bye.' It just boggled my mind. And I still just feel so.. I dunno, venerable now that Jerome knows about my dad, he might treat me differently than how he did before. Everyone does after I tell them but he gets the same reaction out of people too. It kind of bothered me that he knew. I didn't want anyone to know. But I guess since he knew my two other secrets, I could trust him. I made my way downs stairs to that door I always seem to end up at when I have stuff on my mind. I knocked three times before I heard a faint, come in. I closed the door behind me and jump right next to Jerome on his bed.

"sup?" I asked a little more happier than anticipated.

He pulled the headphones out of his ears. "Well I was listening to music."

"Was, as in the past. I still want to know more about you."

He gave me a smirk. "I am really not that interesting."

"I beg to differ."

"really there's nothing else."

"Oh really now? I saw beyond the confident, goofy exterior of Jerome Clarke today, it was actually quite sweet and misunderstood." He rolled his eyes. "hey, come on, I've told you my 3 big secrets. I just want to hear something about you. Is that to much to ask?"

"a bit yes."

"please, you listen to too many other people's problems, shouldn't you tell someone your own?" He kept quiet for a moment and looked to the floor. "I'm touching a nerve here aren't I?" I asked silently.

"I just really don't like speaking about my parents; it's not my favorite subject. I just feel like because they sent me from school to school every year, it gave me rough edges."

"Well you don't come across as that as first, but if you just let down your guard for a moment, let people see who you really are, you can find real you, who you want to be."

"I just can't let my guard down. I can't take a chance on someone just using it against me, or stabbing me in the back or leaving me out in the dust. I mean I try, I really do, but I just get shot down and for what? To wait here, to catch whatever falls." It was hard to understand what he was saying at first, I felt a little guilty, I was kinda what was left to catch, being thrown into the mix of a boarding school away from the snow, and my home and my slopes and the ski lifts. And him just being here helping me out. But it wasn't just about me, or me at all.

"It's about Mara isn't it? I remember you telling, that you told her about your parents and then she just skipped out on you for Mick. And that's not how it should go, I mean I know how you and her are close and that you just want her by your side but don't suffer that kind of abuse that she's giving you right know about that. If you wanna talk about it, I'm here." I mumbled the last part.

He gave a little smile. "favorite color, green. Favorite food, defiantly pizza.." he continued on and I smiled. At least he was letting me in, letting his guard down. Poor guy can't catch a break.

"Now your turn, favorite holiday?" he asked.

"Halloween, the pounds of free candy, the shaving cream fights, egging people houses and getting chased by the police, most defiantly my favorite holiday. Now it's my turn.." I smiled devishly, guess its time to get a little more personal. "Age of first kiss?"

He got a little red in the cheeks. "eleven." Damn. "First boyfriend?"

"Aiden Ritichini, 7th grade, dated 2 weeks and broke up because he kissed Marianna Morfesi behind school and someone mass texted it through school. I knocked him down a flight of stairs." He chuckled. "Yeah yeah, ha, ha, Number of girls you have cheated on?" I said like a TV announcer.

"You know I am offended that you think I would do that Sarah I mean-"

"What like 3, 4?"

"Once in 9th grade, that was it. I was at a party and things got a little fuzzy-"

"Oh, save your sob story and as a question."

"Worst relationship?" his face lit up at the words he spoke.

I laughed. "they were pretty much all terrible, but the worst one was Eric Marshall, when I was fourteen, I think he was mental, threatened that if I didn't go out with him he would beat my mother's car with a hockey stick." We both laughed. "Best kisser?" my voice went up and down try to make it sound funny.

"Well aren't you snoopy?"

"Live hard or die trying British boy." I clicked my tongue. "I play for blood, nothing less." I hissed out those last S's. He gave me his classic sinister smirk. "gunna answer the question or are you to ashamed to say your first kiss was your only kiss." I teased.

"Carla Jones, beginning of this year. Best kisser ever." He clicked his tongue as well , throwing it right back at me. I bit on my lip and laughed at the way he said 'best kisser ever' oh yeah, try and throw my own question back at me.

Alright, Alright. Besides your thoughts on Mara, hottest girl in Anubis House?" Our eyes glared at each other. I told you Jeromey I play for blood.

* * *

**sooo.. what do you think.! Wait.! dont tell me.! i am physicly prediciting that you are going to leave a reveiw.! and my visions are never wrong.. unless im drunk and i think that Seth Rogen looks like Jonny Depp.. then my 'physic visions' are wrong. but anyway leave a comment. and for some reason even if you dont want to tell me what you thought of the story, i m just curious, if you could have any X-men power, which one would you want.? Just wonderinggg. :) **

**Reveiw.! **


	8. Chapter 8: Envying Fantasy

**goodmoring star shine.! the earth says hello.! :) bahahah. how is eveyoneee.? thts chill.. thats chill. well here is chpt. 8. this chapter reveals alot about Sarah and how she feels about Jerome and her opinon on Mara. its one of the more searious ones. Theres really not any, lighten the mood, kinda stuff in this one. its kinda the breaking point and where Sarah is, want and thinks she is standing widhff Jerome. **

**littlequestie 1237: thanks for commenting again.! im really glad everyone enjoys it.! :) and i love your story too, they are just so preasious (wow that dont look spelled right.) ahaa. and im glad you liked the little witty jokes that they banter back and forth with. **

**Grace: Awwh thnks for the comment. maybe this chpt will help decide if they do are not. :)**

**cool435: loll sorry on messing up on your pen name i was being mentall. lol sorryy. :S im really happii thts you like the story so far. and ik i hate that winter break is over. -.- i have strait school for the next 7 weeks and then i have winter break. (oh thank god.!)**

**Yeah so im glad everyone likes it so far. like i said this chapter is straying away from the lighter attitude of the story. (Jerome might get a little OOC here. maybe not. i think ive kept his character in my fanfic pretty consistant.) **

**Ever scince i have been writing this alot of songs seem to relate to the story. heres a couple just to share.**

**The Last Night- _Skillet_ :This is kinda Sarah and Jeromes 'song' to me. **

**_Sarahs playlist_:**

**My Happy Ending &+ When Your Gone- (both sung by) Avril Lavinge **

**Haunted- Taylor Swift**

**Everybody's Fool- Evanescence **

**Runaway- Linkin Park**

**According To You- Orianthi **

**Sober &+ Fuckin Perfect- (both sung by) P!nk**

**Gave it All Away- Red**

**Girl Next Dorr-Saving Jane**

**One-x &+ Pain- (both sung by) Three Days Grace**

**Absolutly (Story Of a Girl)- Nine Days**

**_Jeromes Playlist_:**

**Thks Fr Th Mrms- Fall Out Boy**

**Life After You- Daughtry**

**Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade**

**Ballad Of Mona Lisa- Panic! At The Disco**

**Already Over- Red**

**Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apperatus**

**Just Like You- Three Days Grace**

**Older I Get- Skillet**

**In The End- Linkin Park**

**I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy**

**I Just Wanna Run- The Downtown Fiction**

**Gives You Hell- All American Rejects**

**Code- Crossfade**

**Yeah ik its a bit long but those are the songs that i fit their charaters. but anyways here is chapter 8.!**

* * *

We just sat there, smirks plastered on our faces. "oh, c'mon that's not a fair question." he groaned.

"Your right it's not, now answer."

"It's too weird, they are like sisters!"

"Then I guess it's pretty weird to have the huge crush on your sister!"

"Mara is completely different."

"And how's that?"

He was quiet for a second. "I don't know.-"

"exactly Mr. Clarke. Nothing to say now." it was quiet "listen Mara is that special to you then you should go be with her, regardless of Mick, just like hang out with her, ya know, just chill. Like you did the other night."

"I dunno, maybe I'll just let it play out on its own." he gave a depressed smile. I felt bad, like really bad, and I don't feel bad for anybody! "Well, anyway, umm.."

"Like I said, if you need someone to talk to." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm here." It was still quiet; I really didn't know what else to say. "Umm well I'll see you down at dinner, I guess." I got up and headed towards the door.

"Sarah?" he said. I turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, really thank you; it was kinda fun playing 20 questions."

I smiled. "No problem." I opened to door and left the room. He was right, it was fun. He still didn't say who he thought the hottest girl in the house was; obviously to him it was Mara, no doubt. And even though I told him he could talk to me about anything, I didn't like hearing about Mara. About how she hurt him and how they have fun together and how he just wants to be with her. I just made me.. I dunno.. Mad I guess. I mean like honesty Mara. Honestly? You knew how he felt about you. You knew it and don't even try and deny, because maybe you didn't except it, but you knew. All along, after all this shit that Mick had put you through, after doing all that terrible stuff to Mick? And you still stay with the unsuitable, idiotic soccer player. Sooner or later Mara is going to get bored with him; he doesn't keep her on her toes. It's just stupid, absolutely, unbelievably, inevitable, undeniably ridiculous! God. And it hurts me to see him just wait. And wait. And wait and wait and wait. I mean really? Like really? I don't just wanna bitch slap this girl, I wanna wrestle her to the ground and fight dirty like a New York City mugger. I stop the thoughts for a second, I think what really hurts me more is that he has fun when he's with her, and that they do have a good friendship, a goofy, yet serious one. They have memories, they got the past. I didn't get as mad about him hurting her.. I got mad because he did want to spend time with her. They did hangout with each other, and that he did really love her. I know that he does, I know that he loves Mara. I think I was more jealous about them being together, talking to each other, seeing him get all nervous when he saw her. It did penetrate my wall of no-emotions. I was jealous that she had him.

And then the more I thought about it.

Mara is pretty.

Mara is nice.

Mara is sweet.

Mara is smart.

Mara is lovable.

And that I envy Mara.

I admit that to myself. I purely envy her, everything about her. Everything that I thought was true from amber, wasn't. Mara wasn't boring, Mara wasn't stupid. Mara wasn't a loser, and that amber envied her too, for taking Mick away. Mara is everything I want to be. Normal, just plain normal. Yeah sure, everyone wants to be special, have something different about them. But they don't understand, it's a huge wait on your shoulders. People say that they don't care about what others think.

That is a flat out lie. Totally and completely.

You can tell yourself and tell everybody that you don't care. But everyone does, everyone wants to be accepted. Everyone wants friends. Honestly I think if all the girls in the grade were calling you the skankiest, low down, ugly, boyfriend sterling whore, and no one was your friend.. Because you had big tits and wore short skirts. You'd care. Maybe not at first, but after a while, when you lose all your friends. You would care. If everyone called you a emo, mental, physcotic, schizophrenic, ghost talking freak, because it was true.. You'd care. It's not so much the lies that hurt.. It's the truth. And the truth that everyone back at Roosevelt St Jr.-Sr. High school, wanted nothing to do with me and was happy when I left, was the cold truth for me. And I knew it, I accepted it. I was able to accept a lot of things. I was able to accept that I never going to truly know my father. I was able to accept that my first best friend was dead and that I will never have anyone like her again. I was able to accept the fact that if I didn't stop this god damn fucking curse because I was the scarred one, that my whole bloodline would die. All of them. We're all terminally ill with this stupid curse. Even my grandma said that my father's death was a sign of the gods saying that soon the curse has to be broken.

I accepted that I envied Mara. I accepted a whole fucking lot in my life, a whole lot. And I trust in my dad's letters. That I did find someone that loves me because of who I am and doesn't care about what I can do and what is up to me. But he loves Mara. I found him dad, I found the guy who looks past all that, but.. He loves the girl I want to be. God, I am so stupid.. For ever thinking that he could ever want me, that Sarah meant something by calling Jerome the boyfriend, that he would understand! And he does! He understands what I have on my skin, what I can see with my eyes. But he doesn't see what's inside my thoughts. Because all he can think about is Mara. Beautiful, intelligent, understanding Mara. I ended up in the farthest corner in the dorm room. Lying on my backpack as a pillow and using a towel from my suitcase as a blanket to cover me. If I used Jerome's pillow and blanket all I would do is think of him, and how he smells like apples and vanilla. I curled up in my little corner and stopped the thinking. I shut down my head. All I thought about was my mom singing me twinkle twinkle little star, that's what she did when I was younger to help me fall asleep. "Twinkle twinkle little star.. How I wonder where you are.. Up above the world so high.. Like a diamond in the sky.. Twinkle twinkle little star.. How I wonder.. Where.. You.. Are."

"_What you gunna do now freak? Sick your ghosties on me? Ooo I'm soo scared!" All the kids laughed and crowed around me. _

"_it's a lie! I can't see ghost! It's not true!" I yelled._

"_Joshua didn't just break up with you because you're an ugly, it's because you're mental. Please, someone send you to the physic Ward. You need help!" the blonde girl said. I didn't even try to argue back. I looked over to Josh. I knew it was true. He just wanted the blonde hair, Barbie doll, playboy bunny in training. I just heard name after name being called at me and I tried to break through the crowd but they wouldn't let me through. I pushed the girl. "You really shouldn't of done that." She went and pushed me back 10 times harder and then whacked me in the face with her fist. Hearing my nose crack. He all field when they heard teachers come to the football field. And I just sat down and watched the blood drip. _

The next three weeks or so I was different.

I was quiet. I stopped making snippy remarks; sometimes I would go into school early and miss breakfast. Sometimes I would skip dinner and go to sleep early. I only interacted with people when I needed to. And me and Nina finally set up our plans to get rid of the cup. We were going to melt it, then find away to disintegrate the metal. Nina was the only one I really had to talk to. Of course they all asked me what was wrong. Even Mara, who's whole attitude has changed up, back to the perky girl at the dance. Jerome had tried to talk to me a few times, asking me if I felt sick or if my scar was bothering me. I just told him that school had been a bit more work than I thought and that I just need to sort out things. I had been acting like this since my little conversation between myself. Deciding what I was if I was unraveled a bit. I even ignored Sarah. I would walk past her, and well sometimes through her. Trying to push away her calls for me to listen to her. I couldn't talk to anyone about it either. I had been defiantly giving Jerome the cold shoulder by ignoring him and I felt bad. I was starting to develop that a lot for others now a day. I sat in last period physics with Mick and Mara, silent as usual. We got back our test. A+. whippedy dippedy doo. The bell finally rang after 47 grueling minutes of that horrid science class. I went straight back to the house after last bell, dropping my book bag and heading to the kitchen to grab a apple. "Sarah.!" Nina called out to me, walking into the kitchen. "hey." she said s bit quieter. "What's been with you lately. Amber tells me you don't talk in class anymore and that you haven't hung out with Jerome in weeks."

"Just been trying to adjust a bit more to the schools academics." I said flatly with no emotion. She nodded her head and left, Fabian probably waiting for her. The day passed on and I just read my history textbook with nothing better to do, just sit on the couch, strait up and proper. It was torrential down pouring so no one could really go out of the house. I make sure to stay out of every ones way, but of course. Someone had to find me. "Hey." I heard a voice say. I placed the book down on my lap. It was Jerome, I tried not to make eye contact, I didn't want to see the hard steel or the chilling ice or even the sea ocean warmth that decorated the coloring of his eyes.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"I'm kinda of fed up with the way you acting." his words were sharp and frozen cold. I could only think his eyes would match his mood.

"Sorry." I responded.

"Is that really all you have to say?" he asked harshly.

"I don't know what else to say."

"Sarah, what is wrong with you lately, weeks you have being acting like this. The only one person you will have a conversation with is Nina and she doesn't even know what your problem is."

"there is nothing wrong." lie. "I don't have a problem." lie again.

"Honestly Sarah. This is just really stupid. You're being really stupid."

"Okay. Sorry." I wasn't going to let him see me react to his words, because that was all he really wanted.

"Can you just tell me what has happened to you? Ever since that night Amber and Nina found you curled up like a ball in the corner of your room you have been strange. What's bothering you?" quite frankly he was bothering me. And I wanted to tell him to shut up and go away but.. That just wouldn't work.

"Jerome, nothing is bothering me. Honestly, I know I'm the problem child but it doesn't mean there is something wrong." I was getting snippy, I tried regain poseur. He was quiet for a second, plotting out his answer. Don't try to cut my stitching Jerome. Don't.

"I found what was in that box, on your nightstand in your room. They were letters, from your father. I read a couple.-" that's It.! No one touches those! No one reads those! My own mother didn't even read those! Those letters are mine! I threw the book down on the floor and ran down the hallway. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't let him see you cry. "Sarah!" he called. "Sarah."  
I finally turned around.

"What!" I spat out with as much hatred as humanely possible. He flinched at the tone of my voice. "I can't believe you. I honestly can't believe you did that." I growled. "I trusted you with my secrets. And you go through my stupid stuff. It wasn't just a box on a nightstand. It was a locked box in the back corner of the bottom drawer. God, I just can't even wrap my mind around that Jerome." I let out a bit of a painful physcotic laugh. I rubbed my forehead. "I trusted you." I murmured. Then I felt the tears come down. "I trusted you!"

"Sarah." he yelled. "I'm sorry I just.-"

"what? Now there's more to the hopeless case of Sarah McMayson. She's just the emo freak that everyone picked on." I said more to myself than him.

"Sarah. You are not a freak! You're-"

"misunderstood." I air quoted. "Yeah, cause I haven't heard that before." I rolled my watery eyes. He got a bit closer to me.

"No, I was going to say smart, witty, brave, unique, beautiful." that wasn't fair. He was messing with me. He was messing with my head!

I snorted "puh-lease. Go tell that to Mara! I don't want hear the consoling, meaningless words. I never did, nor do I want the pity." I walked past him back up the hallway, tears still streaming my cheeks. It hurt me to hear that, because I know it's not true.

"Sarah." he grabbed my shoulder. "Look at me. Don't deny my words. You mean a lot to me."

I couldn't take this all to heart. "See, Jerome, I can't believe what you say because I know what other people has said about me is true. And that you don't really mean what you say, you just want me to feel better, and think all the bad stuff isn't right. But I know it is.! And I accept that! What you're saying is what you think and would say to Mara! Not me.!" it was hard to say that all without breaking down.  
He got extremely close and his voice was low. "I meant what I said." he glared down at me. "Mara isn't important, Mara isn't the same. Mara has Mick. I just want to be with you." stop with the lies! Stop lying to Me.! I can't take it anymore! God dammit!

"Mara having Mick never stopped you before so don't even play that!" I walked backwards.

"I don't want Mara!"he tried to counter back.

"You love Mara!" I screamed at him. Tears just uncontrollable pouring over my eye lids. "You love her. I know it, you know it. We all know It.! And that's not gunna change. No matter how much you say it. You can't deny you love Mara. Mara has always been there! Mara is everything I want to be!" I took a shaky breath. "I am so jealous of Mara. Everything about her. She's pretty and smart and then of course she has this guy, who is always there for her and puts her up on a pedestal and treats her like gold. She has you, and that's what I truly envy about Mara, Jerome. That she has your love and support." every word just kept getting harder to say. "You have no idea, how much I want to be like Mara. You don't know how much I'd give, to be her for a day. She's normal and I'm a freak! I just saw how much you love her and how much you'd give for her. And I guess, I really wanted that. That I just really wanted you."

"Sarah." he mumbled. I told you, you couldn't deny it. I looked at his eyes, I couldn't tell.. They were not steely or icy or warm and I couldn't look at them for much longer without letting out a whole nother bucket of tears. He went to take a step forward but I turned and ran out the door. I sat in the corner of the porch in the rain and cried. I didn't want to hear more about how he had this new found lost interest with Mara. It was all lies. All just sorrow and pity, the pity he said he never wanted. It was almost like a sick game on getting me to talk.. Well congratulations Jerome, you won. Now you know everything, and you can know you're the one that broke me..

* * *

**hey guys no long authors note here just please review and everything. kthanksbyee. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Code Of Bushido

**"SO testosterone boys and harliquin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a LOVER CLOSE.!.. lets get these teen hearts beating fast and faster.." -Lying is the Best Way a Girl Can Have Fun Without Taking Off Her Clothes _Panic! At the Disco.! **

**so happy day after National Pancake Day.!and 37 days till Six Flags opens.! and HA BITCHES in getting first ride on Kingda Ka of the season.! what now.! SO ANWAY.! this is chapter 9 if you didnt guess that already.. this is another kinda serious chapter. Jerome and Sarah-ness in this one again and this chapter is going to clear up the chapter before if it was a little fuzzy. (soweryyy.) And like i added the songs last chpt. its cold by crossfade, not code. (sorry typoo.) so gottsted a questionn... WHO LOVE PANIC! AT THE DISCO.! cause i love em.! especially the lead singer Brendon. (hes mad hott, no jokee.) anyway..**

**littlequestie1237: lmfaooo.! ahaaa.! im glad you liked the last chapter alot i hope you like this chapter jsut as much. :)**

**grace: ahahahaa. loll. no probb mentioning youuu. just thot i wuld responddd lmfaooo.! :)**

**cool435: Oh mii goodness.! You comment was soo funny your commment and ik what you mean i got a 5 year old brother and a 10 year old sister. -.- I really lovedd ur comment like i couldnt stop laughinggg. I know i heard there is going to be a second season and i really hope that its trueee. :) oh i did starting writing a degrassi fanfiction but i never got around to finishing it. oh well. loll.! **

**so anyway, not much to say today. ill update as soon as i can lovelies.! 3**

**so now here is Chapter 9: Code Of Bushido (anyone who is in 9th grade or any grade above you probably know or maybe used to know what that is from global history and for anyone who dosent know what that is, in global history you lear about Japan and the feudal system and like the samuris had a code just like the knights had the code of shiverly called the code of bushido, and in one of the last lines of the 2nd to last paragraph i think i say like a quote from the code or some shitt. i dunno i learned it in school yesterday.. whateverr.. to much educational shiit. ) yeah so kbyeee.! :) **

* * *

My eyes had gone dry soon after my whole episode. Not because I didn't care anymore, I kinda ran out of tears to cry with. Like no more water would leak from my eyes. I just sat, leaned up in the corner.  
"What are you doing out here?" a voice asked. I looked up, it was Patricia. Ugh. What does she want? I mean nothing against Patricia, she has been nicer over time but we don't have like a friendship. She has changed since day one.. But yet so have I.

"Oh, just studying the rain for.. Science."

"Yeah whatever, I saw you yelling at Jerome, don't know what about but sounded crazy."  
l tried to laugh it off.

"Just got into a little argument."

"That slime ball always likes to pick a fight." she came and sat down next to me. "seem different round you though." she shrugged her shoulders. "seen him look at you like no one else."

"Why are you tell me this Patricia?" I sniffled.

"I dunno, you seem like one of the few he cares about, and Jerome don't care about much." Patricia seemed a little off. "Kids got major issues." she snorted. "Needs a good punch in the gut." never mind she's normal.  
I laughed a bit. And I have to say, that was the first time I laughed in weeks.

"Thanks Patricia." I smiled.

"yeah well." she stood up. "I'm gunna go throw darts at Backstreet Boyz pictures. See ya." Patricia left to inside the house. It was nice of Patricia to do that, maybe she isn't as mean as everyone cracks her up to be. I thought back to my.. I dunno can you even call it a fight? Well me and Jerome's disagreement.. God.. I was so stupid.. I told him everything, and now I can't even look at the kid without feeling weird. Like I said, the truth hurts, but I felt like I had recapped my whole admition about everything. It cleared alot of things up for me, maybe I could try and assimilate back into the world and try to serve a purpose in society instead of negatively influencing the future of the word and talking up oxygen. I finally pulled myself together and made my way inside to my room. (yes we had figured out the rooming situation by adding an extra like day bed so it didn't take up too much space. The flag pillow and green blanket did lie on the corner of the mattress. I changed out of my uniform and into my pajamas. I wore a black tank with a slightly larger neon green one underneath with my fleece Xbox 360 pants. Which was the coziest pair I had and reminded me of home for some reason. Up in Maine, I would just usually come home and change into these pants and play COD. Yep, that was about all the interaction I had in the world.. I did get very good at first person shooters though. I probably should go down for dinner, but if Patricia could hear us fight, then the rest of the house probably did. I felt my stomach grumble. Ya know, this wouldn't be a problem if this country had god damn Twinkies. I mean they're filled with like a lot of chemicals and whatever but it did hold me over for an hour till I got glutonus and ate the rest of the box and then lying on the couch with my stomach killing me and saying "I'll never do that again." and do it again tomorrow. My stomach growled again. Shut up tummy.! I know your hungery but be patient and wait.! I sat down on my bed. Ugh, food would be pleasant at the moment. I then heard voices outside my door and then the handle turn opening to see Nina and Fabian. "Sarah, we know when were going to destroy the cup!" Nina smiled.

"When?" c'mon girl just tell me a date.

"well not next week but the week after we have two days off because it's teacher and staff day where all teachers and staff are at school for an overnight retreat.!"

"That's perfect!" I smiled. They both gave a bit of a shocked face. It's was because a. I haven't had an emotion in weeks or b. They knew about the fight and think I'm a wacko for being all smiley. "Umm is dinner over.? I just wanted to go get an apple?"

"Yeah bu-"

"Thanks." I cut her off and headed down into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Then I heard voices. I backed up and hid behind the laundry room door and left it open crack so I could hear.

"Never mind guess she's not down here." it was Fabians voice. "What did happen we all heard a quite a bit of yelling" Was he with Jerome?

"Nothing." Jerome's voice grumbled.

"Listen I can't help you if you don't tell me." Fabian told him. I heard a breath.

"Sarah, you know how I've been hanging with her lately." It was Jerome's voice again "listen you don't tell anyone this, got it? Or I will personally hang you from the flag pole. I really do like her, but I totally screwed up and I hurt her so bad."

"What happened to Mara?-"

"God, why does everyone use my stupid past crush on Mara against me? I mean you had the same thing with Joy until she 'disappeared' then Nina waltzes in and you're head over heels for the girl, barley know her and you knew you loved her, why can't I feel the same?" this didn't even sound like the Jerome I know, well maybe the serious side of Jerome that rarely came out of hiding, but not goofy Jerome or harsh icy Jerome.

"Well, why don't you tell her that?" Oh Fabian, he just gives the standard advice anyone would give.

"Of course I tried, but I think I ruined it by telling her about Mara.. And she didn't believe me, she thought what I was saying wasn't true."

"Well why would you tell her about Mara!" Fabian scolded him. "That's really stupid."

"I don't know why, I just.."

"Wasn't thinking?"

"Yes but, I mean, I guess I thought she didn't feel the same, I mean have you seen her? She could get any guy in this school no problem. And now I wrecked everything, this one girl, she's just so..Spontaneous and different, completely different than what I'm used to."

"And you have seemed a bit more I dunno, more relaxed, you haven't been pranking with Alfie or anything, just been hanging out with her.. Well until she kinda switched up her mood." Thanks for pointing up the obvious. "Hey but just listen, you probably told her at the wrong time." That's exactly it. "Just try and approach her again and tell her how you feel."

"Thanks man." I heard Jerome mumble. I heard footsteps leave the room, I peaked my head out of the door to see that Jerome was still leaned up against the island in the kitchen. This couldn't be true what he was saying. He told me how madly in love he was with Mara.. was.. But there was no way he could of felt the same way. And why did Fabian even get involved.. Oh, maybe that was what Nina was trying to tell me when I cut her off, whoopsy, and Jerome probably couldn't talk to Alfie about this since he takes nothing seriously. But still, Jerome just couldn't feel the way I do, I mean like really. Jerome didn't look like was moving anytime soon and I was getting claustrophobic in that little laundry room. I had to get out. But Jerome had to leave; it was too soon to talk to him. But it was hard to believe him, what he told Fabian. He loved Mara, he had always loved her. Why sudden change in opinion? That's all I wanted to know. I slowly opened the laundry room door. And leaned against the wall right before entering the open kitchen. I heard Jerome breath out an 'it's not fair.' ugh. If we don't talk now it's just gunna get worse isn't? I walked out of the corner and silently to the island in the middle of the kitchen, leaned up against in the opposite direction.

"Life isn't fair." I mumbled walking past him. The adrenaline kicked up inside me. I think I'm bi polar on top of the scarred one shit and the necromancing and screwed up family. I mean a good 4 hours ago he broke me down into pieces. I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway I felt something push down into both my collar bones and into the way. I felt my stomach jump at the unexpected event, feeling a little sick. It was Jerome, holding me firm against the wall so I wouldn't move. "let me go or I'll scream." I threaten.

"You will do no such thing." he countered back. What was up with this kid. He just kept pulling moves out of left field.

"I don't want to start another fight Jerome. Let me go."

"You can't just yell at me like you did before and not give me a last say Sarah."

"Can, will and did. Now let me go!" I tried to push back from the wall only to be re-smacked back into it.

"It's my turn to talk."

"I've heard enough."

"Jerome, can I just ask you one question hmm? This right now." I used whatever mobility I had in my arms to point back and forth to each other. "It not what I need to deal with right now."

"It's what I need to deal with right now."

"This can wait; I do have more important things to focus on." I didn't know if I was lying or not, Honestly, I couldn't tell myself.

"Right, like history homework." he mocked

"Like me and my family dying." I said darkly. The force of his hands lighted.

"Sarah-"

"Forget it." rudely came out of my mouth, crossing my arms and looking the other way.

"Sarah, you heard me talking to Fabian, why don't believe me?"

"Because I have grown smart enough to know what's true and are lies. But see the thing about you is I can't find the difference in your words and it bothers me."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because the people who usually love and care about you the most tell you the truth is lies to make you feel better."

"You just said it yourself that I love and care about you!" he twisted my words.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"What is really keeping you from believing me?" Jerome it's not that I don't believe you, it's just.. I didn't say anything to get what- or who my answer was.

"Sarah! Mara is not-"

"Not what? Not interested in you so second best is better than nobody." he held me tighter against the wall. I flinched at the stregth he had.

"Stop it. Stop putting yourself down. You're so good at accepting bad things, that you turn the good ones nasty so they're easier to cope with, because that's all you know what to do." I looked down at the floor, unknowing what to say cause he's right. That's what I do. I know that's what I do. "Now look at me and listen to my words very carefully." my shoulders had gone numb and pins and needles were traveling down my arm slowly. Loosing feeling in my fingertips. "You mean more to me than anything. I've told you that before, and you joked away your around it. I'm being serious, nothing else matters I just want you to believe me Sarah." now it wasn't believing it that was the hard part, it was accepting it. I was very good at accepting things but, this was one thing that made this difficult. I kept my eyes off his; the mood in his eyes would just give me the chills. I had finally lost all feeling in the arms, making it hard to talk as well.

"Your right, the one thing I do best is make something good turn bad. And I can't help but do that. I mean you read my father's letters. I just want.." I just want what Nina and Fabian have. Just like before, that's all I want.

"you told me how you felt, Sarah, and I just never thought you'd think of me that way, I mean no one ever did." he said a bit quieter. Something always told me to push away people, certain people to. And that little voice in the back of my mind was screaming it.

"I shouldn't of told you that. It's just another reason to gain an attachment to me and it will make it worse in the end." those words didn't even process in my mind before I said them but then I thought it over. What if I don't destroy the cup? I die and I would want everyone to soon move from the thought of me. I mean I think that's why that voice tells me that. So I don't hurt anybody.  
"Sarah, what Are you talking about end, you're And time in Anubis is not ending anytime soon." if Jerome needed a reason I'd give to him.

"What if I don't destroy the cup soon enough and I die? I don't need you to have any sort if feelings for me. I don't want anyone to. I don't want anyone to feel guilty for anything I wanted to be the same before I came here when I leave. No matter how much I want to be with you Jerome, go back to Mara, she is someone who will never let you fall." I felt my words get shaky. He shook his head, not trying to accept my words. His grip loosed enough for blood to rush back throughout my veins. He looked like he was about to say something.

"Please, just don't, I'm not worth the confusion and heart ache I cause. Just go."

"Your worth it all Sarah." his words only made me cry more.

"Jerome, please." I slipped out from under his hands walking down the hall wiping my tears from my eye. I looked back for a second and saw him stand there; pushing back his hair with his hand and the other leaned against the hallway wall. I'm sorry Jerome. I know it hurts now, but I'm not going to let this affect you. This is my fight. '_If you think of saving your life, you better not go to war at all.._' guess my history textbook actually penetrated part of my head. This Egyptian shit is jsut a war, and guess who the little warrior fighting to the death? yep.. fun right? And as much as I did want to be with Jerome, its better off this way.. I guess..

I lay in bed, just unable to sleep. Just keep fighting back in forth in my mind. _Go talk to him. _No shut up stupid voices. _You should be with the one you want. _I don't get anything I want, why should it be different now? _He feels the same. _No..He can't. _Just go and listen to him._ I can't risk anything. _You know you love him.._ _You know he's the boy in dad's letters. _I refuse to accept that. I refuse.

* * *

**yeah so hii. i hoped you like it. sorry if im moving to fast widhff Sarah and Jerome, but there is something i have like planed out but i needed them to talk first before writing the other thing i need to right after they talk which im not telling what it is.! HAPPY DAY AFTER NATIONAL PANCAKE DAY.! REVEIW AND YOU GET A FREE PANCAKE FROM IHOP.! (well yesterday..) **


	10. Chapter 10: The Cross Roads

**hey guys, gunna be a super short authors note right now. this chapter is a sarah and jerome chapte rwidhff a bit a mystery to throw everyone off. i loved everyones comments and sorry im not responding just about to eat dinner and wanted to post this before i went jogging but that didnt happen. i hope everyone likes it.! now introducing chapter 10: the cross roads. **

* * *

Me and Nina made our arrangements on how to destroy the cup after we melt it, what's the one thing that metal can change into.? Rust. And how do you change metal into rust? Water. It always leads back to water..  
"Mara, pass the juice.?" Patricia asked, Mara passing the picture over. It was an awkward breakfast, extremely quiet. All you could hear was the clinking of silverware against the plates. Jerome was the first one to push away from the table and leave out the door. Watched as he walked out of the room and felt a nudge against my shoulder. I turned to amber and she mouthed 'go' in a shoeing motion. I shook my head and looked down at my plate, stop trying to play matchmaker princess Millington. Mara and Mick got up from the table and hopped their way out the door and to school. "American." Patricia called. Me and Nina both looked up. Patricia rolled her eyes. "New American." she held out the word new. Nina smiled and returned to her conversation with Fabian.

"Yeah Patricia.?" I asked

"alright, I'm gunna be frank, you and Jerome's obsessions with each other is almost as obvious as Nina and Fabians was and look where they are now." she gestured.

"Happy and together, sitting next to and in love?"

"exactly, and look at amber and Mick."

"But there isn't an amber and Mick." I said confusingly.

"Exactly. So go and try and make that boy happy, from what Mara has mentioned he's been pretty messed up. As much as I totally dislike the guy, guess he deserves some kind of unhorrible thing to happen to him." Patricia never seizes to surprise me. I mean I'm surprise she has said anything well Patricia-ish. "Think a good kick in the shin would help too but I don't know your standing on physical pain." she shrugged her shoulders. Guess I spoke too soon. I just shook my head and laughed. She just doesn't understand and the less she knows the better. I slouched my backpack over my shoulder and took a last bite of toast before putting my headphones into my ears and leaving for school. Patricia and her wacky thoughts. Woohoo, Phew. But she was right. I wouldn't just want to not have a friendship with Jerome . I walked into the history classroom where Jerome sat alone in an empty space. The room was quiet, quieter than breakfast. All you could hear was the clicking of my black boots on the floor. I reached his desk and stood there as he looked down at his book. I pulled my headphones and looked down at him. "Jerome." I mumbled. "I-"

"Sarah I'm really not up for arguing right now." he said coldly. "I'm just sick and tired of being told no to what I want so bad."

"Jerome! You know why we c-"

"honestly Sarah, I don't care about this stupid Egyptian shit anymore. That's just seems to be your excuse to say you didn't mean what you said." how could he say that! I did mean what I said. He has no idea.

"You seriously thinks that's an excuse?" I said a bit horrified.

"Yes obviously. I mean are you that cold hearted that you just can't tell me straight up that you don't like me the way I do. Cause then why would you push me away like you are.?"

"I told you! I don't want anyone to miss me. I want everyone to move on if I die, kay Jerome?"

He sat up in his seat so that we were eye to eye. "You keep focusing on the fact that you might die somehow Sarah, when the chances of that are slim to none. God, you are such a freak." god.. You are suck a freak.. Those words rang in my ears. The tears built up in my eyes. I saw Jerome's expression change from the cool iciness that radiated from him to a look of shock from his own words. "Sarah.. No, I didn't mean that.." his eyes glistened with sorrow. God, I didn't know what I hated more the insicsorrowful pity or the fact that he admitted what he thought I was to him. I just shook my head, trying to hide the tears.

"You're just like everybody else." I whimpered out.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Sarah wait."  
I stormed out of the classroom into the hall. I bumped into amber, Nina, Patricia, and Fabian.

"Sarah!" amber squealed, but after getting a closer look at me, her smile faded. "What's wrong." I whipped my tears from my eyes "nothing." the shocked expressions stood on their faces annoyed me. "I have to go." I pushes through them and jogged down the hallway out the main doors where I the collapsed against the concrete staircase rail. I took deep gasping breaths like I couldn't breathe.  
"Hey, miss America. You alright?" it was Fabians voice. He came and crowed down next to me. I sat up against the rail and extended my legs out on the step. I whipped my tears from my face and looked at Fabian.

"Oh, Fabian hi." I muttered.

"What's wrong.?" he asked.

"Nothing just had a bit of a.." I laughed, trying to blow it off my shoulders, and then sniffling. "Mental breakdown."

"hey there, Sarah." he gave a smile. "Listen, everything is gunna be fine. You and Nina are going to destroy the cup and then everything is going to be normal. No more worrying, no more crying. Here, were all a family Sarah, a very screwed up one, but a family." I smiled. A family. I liked that. I had a family, a small broken one but a family. But they were like the brothers and sisters I always wanted.

"Thanks Fabes." he smiled and put his arm around my shoulder to help me up. "c'mon. Off to class we go." we trotted our way off to history and walked inside the room.

"Sorry were late." Fabian apologized. Mr. Winker waved us off, not really caring and we took our seats. His next to Nina and mine next to amber.

"Amber, do you think we could switch sides.?" I asked not wanting to sit on the side closest to Jerome. She gleefully switched and I sat on the other side. "Thanks amber." I smiled.

"No problem. So what happened? We asked Jerome but he just told us to go away. Then Patricia poured her water on him. Which was actually quite funny." we giggled. "But are you okay?"

"yeah, Fabian came to the rescue, he's like the big brother I never had."

"good kid, good kid." amber said in her amber voice, ya know when she's being amber.. Anyway. We kinda drowned out Mr. Winkler's lesion. Honestly I couldn't possibly care less. The bell finally rung and I collected my books and walked over to Nina.  
"Hey nin's, is there any chance I can see the cup again?" I hadn't seen the cup since we had got it from underneath the school stage.  
"Sure why.?" she said a little suspiciously.  
"I want to get another look at it. I feel like there's a hitch we're missing here."  
She knew I was right. Nina agree and we left class. The rest of the day I thought about the cup. But Jerome still resided in the back of my mind. I mean how could he call me what he said I never was to him? It just proved my point even stronger, I was a freak. And he lied to me.. He told me differently. But now I know how Jerome thinks of me. I knew everything he said wasn't true. Physics finally came and it was the quiet class as usual. I thought back to the cup and tried to push Jerome out of my mind. "Mr. Sweet.!" I raised my hand.

"Yes Ms. McMayson."

"What is the best way to disintegrate metal. Like I know water is how you change metal into rust. But what kind of element could be used to speed up the process?" I had to ask. I knew Mr. Sweet was part of victors little 'society.' but he was also a science who would know the answer.

"Well I believe that bleach would speed up the chemical change of metal. Such a peculiar question. Why do you ask?"

Crap. "Oh, just curious." I smiled.

A confused look plastered Mr. Sweets face. "Very well." and he continued to the lesson. Bleach. That makes a lot of sense. The bell rung and I ran out of class to find Nina and ams. I tried to avoid Jerome but..

"Sarah!" I'm just not that good at keeping my distance from that boy. He grabbed my hand.

"I don't want to talk to you Jerome."

"I didn't mean what I said. Honest I didn't."

"I knew you were lying to me the whole time about everything." I muttered.

"Sarah, please don't run away." he begged. I crossed my arm and waited for him to continue. This better be good. "Sarah. I didn't mean what I said. You know I didn't, you know how much you mean to me. Why can't you just tell yourself that."

"you know why I can't-"

"please, just tell me that you don't feel the same and I will not bring it up again." god.. Jerome. I really should say no. I really should be pushing him away. But I can't anymore. I can't.

"Jerome. I really do, I really do." I took a breath. "I just want to be with you but I can't. Not now. I mean you're everything to me since I got here. You were the only one who understands what I've been through and doesn't care about it. You Look at me and don't see the freaky ghost girl you see me." I felt the water welling up in my eyes. God, this guy always makes cry. He engulfed in a hug, holding me tight. Why can't we just freeze in time like this forever? Maybe I will get what Nina and Fabian have. Maybe I'll get that ending with Jerome.. Maybe. But I can't do this to him. I don't want him to have any feeling for me than have no emotion at all. "But we can't.. Not right now." he loosened from the hug and I saw his eyes, just as the time we had that fight. They weren't icy or warm or steely. I couldn't explain them. It was like glitter. Blue sequence. They were loving and protecting. And I loved it.

He shook his head forcefully, "no."

I sighed. "Jerome, c'mon. You know, you know my reasoning, you think if I didn't care this much I would be telling you I do want to be with you but I can't."

He leaned his forehead against mine. "This is like a sick game." he gave a smirk. "I'm on edge once again because you are just full of tricks."

"I do have a few up my sleeve." I joked.

He smiled warmly. "You really do mean a lot to me Sarah." I could feel my face reddening from excessive blushing. He kissed me on the cheek. "c'mon let's go home." me and him made our way back to the house. We sat in his room, me upside down on his bed and him on the floor with his computer resting on his lap.  
"So if x squared times three fourths of y and a number what is a plus b divided by x times the number, let n represent the number in terms of y.." I read off my math home work. "what.?" I asked confusingly and aggravated. Jerome just sat staring at his computer. I rolled up the math packet and hit Jerome across the head with it. "Jerome!"

"ow!" he complained. "What was that for.?"

"help please." I need to finish this assignment.! I started the slide off the bed backward. Oh shit. "No now really help help help.!" I was sliding towards the floor. "Jerome!" I screamed. I felt my head get lighter and the back of my knees be held together slightly as I still fell from the bed. I looked around and heard Jerome laughing and the blood rushing from my head to the rest of my body. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands held up my arch. I breathed out a thanks to him.

"no problem there klutzy. Almost broke your head there yeah?" he chuckled.

"I'm fine I'm fine, thanks." I felt my scar piercing with severe pain. I let out a slight wince and dropped my hand from his neck.

"You alright?" Jerome asked. "Oh my god." he murmured. I felt the pain become much intense. Jerome took his arm that he held my legs with and slipped off my wristband. The blood seeped from my scar. You gotta be fucking kidding me. Jerome grabbed a tissue and tried to clean the blood but more and more just kept pouring out. It hurt like hell. We ran our way into the bathroom and suppressed the red liquid. "You okay there?" he asked worryingly.

"yeah I think so." But what does it mean? I just want to get through this all.. that's all I want to do. Jerome embraced me in a hug. "I just want this all over." I sniffled out.

* * *

**i know this chapter was a bit shorter. i hope everyone liked it. so reveiw and all that good stuff and everyone can get half price on lemon filled unicorns only sold in ohio. yeahh so kbyee. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Falling At Will

**Hey guys, this is a really long chapter, almost doubble what i usally write. this was organlly a short chapter about the cup and the date but i ended up slidding in chapter 11 and i had to continue on into this chapter. i just wanna say a quick thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and reveiwed my work i really am happy people are satified with the plot line. this chapter is (again.) a serious chapter, i sorry that i havent written anything light and fluffy lately, the charaters are at their crossroads and hopefully next chapter there will be some fun for the anubis kids. **

**grace: i really glad your still with the story and that you love it.! its makes me happy to see the readers are still into it. :)**

**cool435: lmfaooo.! your comments always make me laugh.! and i hope you did good on your science test. i hate scicene.. well i hate earth scicence more, i kinda like the nerelogical stuff better cause it has to do widhff phsycology (wich i like, is that weird.? icould picture like Fabian as a phsycologist, lmfaoo i dunno why.) and yes i dispise the little slut as well.. and no one is ever too old for hott british guys.! (but i sit in the back of my living room and make it act like i'm not watching it cause, im always afraid someone has bugged me and is watching my every move, pananoia muchh.? lmfaoo.) anyways i am soo happy that you like the story.! :)**

**well my parents are bothering me to go up to bed, cause i need sleep to wake up at 6:30..(im a sleep till 3pm with no problem kind of person..) but its like im jsut gunna be up till midnight on my ipod reading and writing fanfiction.! **

**oh and i gotta a funny story, dont know if anyone cares though.. but **

**my parents thought it would be funny to see my reaction from taking a sip of my dads straight red wine, but they didnt think it was too funny when i guzzled down the rest of the cup and asked for more. lmfaooo.! **

**im like mother, father, we should have a taste for red wine at a young age when we make communion and drink the body and blood of christ.. get drunk at church.. how christian.. :P**

**but anywayyy heres chapter (what is this 11.?) chapter 11: Falling At Will.**

* * *

I sniffled into Jerome's chest. I felt the pain get worse. It was _intensifying_. Bitterly sharp. "Oh." I pulled out of the hug. "I'm probably getting blood all over you." he chuckled and took my arms and wrapping them back around him.

"Is fine, don't worry." I tightened my embrace on Jerome. I soaked in the moment, basking in the light, light being Jerome. He was what made everything okay. In was just a second of goodness.. Peaceful, loving and-

"SARAH!" I heard someone yell. And Quite.. Yeah well it was nice while it lasted. The loud voice broke me and Jerome apart.

"Come with me." I whispered, Jerome nodded and I slipped on my wristband. I grabbed his hand and we left the bathroom.

"SARAH!" they called again. I rolled my eyes. God shut up I heard you already. We got up to the living room where Nina, Amber and Fabian sat.

"You _called_?" I asked drearily.

"Yes, come sit, both of you." Amber said cheerfully. Me and Jerome sat on the couch parallel Nina and Fabian.

"So what the reasoning for assembly?" A bit snippier than intended it rolled off my tongue.

"Were going to meet at 7:40 after dinner tomorrow so that we can get a closer look at the cup. Meet up in our room.?" Nina informed.

"_Anything else_ on the agenda?" again, snippier than intended.

"Yeah actually.." Nina mumbled. "I wanted to try something.." she pulled out her locket from under her shirt. "it usually unlocks things when put up to an outline of the eye of Horus. I just wanted to-" before she had the chance to finish a got up and took off my wristband. I stood in the middle, her coming to meet me hallway. We both took a breath, then Nina pressed her locket against my scar. It was a quick fiery pain at first that burned up my system, then, ran cold, icy pins and needles charged through my body. Everything became black and voices started.  
"You _have_ to accomplish-"

"the _cup_ of ankh-"

"fate is _doomed_ in the wrong hands-" the three voices alternated with each other.

"_enteral_ life and _glory_-"

"bringing the _darkness_ to an end-"

"breaking the curse will _only_ then-"  
All of them, each cutting each other off.

"Sleeping in_ forever_ peace."

"In hard depths of a _powdery_ death."

"Set you _free_." the e's on free were dragged out. Colors of gold, teal blue and terra cotta red burst us out of the blackness, Nina's necklace separating from my wrist. She faints backwards into Fabian and I collapse onto the rough carpet.  
"Bringing the darkness to an end.." Nina mumbled

"in hard depths of a powdery death." I whispered loudly. Still trying to grasp the air.

"Breaking the curse will only then.."

"Set you free.. Sleeping in forever peace." I looked up at Nina. If I break the curse, we're free. Both of us. Everyone. But that one line.. In hard depths of a powdery death. It taunted me. I felt Jerome's arm come and help me up, propping my back up on the couch.

.._In the hard depths of a powdery death.._

The words made me cringe. _..A powdery death.._ I got a chill up my spine and Jerome rubed my shoulder and whispered an 'it's okay.' I took in a death breath.

"So.. 7:40 tomorrow everyone?" Fabian chimed into the silence, trying to lighten the mood. We all agreed. They all exited and then me and Jerome last. I grabbed his hand and we descended into the hallway till right before his bedroom door.

"You okay? Jerome asked, his voice deep.

I was quiet for a second. "is it wrong that I'm scared?" I stuttered out. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"Of course not, but just know that I'm here for you.. I'm always here." We entered his room and sat on his bed.

"Why can't things be simple?" I asked like a little child almost.

"Simple things are for simple people." Such a Jerome answer. I smiled lightly. "Were not simple people.." he said lowly, his eyes just staring straight out into oblivion.

"Not simple at'all." Mara said entering the room. We both looked at her. "Jerome, uhh.. I thought you were going to help me with our science project." Jerome went to answer with a confused look plastered on his face.

"Mara." I beat him to it. "Jerome isn't in our science class, let alone he doesn't have Mr. Sweet for his physics teacher, _and_ _I_ was assigned to be your partner." I smirked slyly. "_remember_?" She was caught in her lie.  
Mara rolled her eyes, guess we're back to sour mooded Mara.. _woo._ "Jerome can I just talk to you for a moment?" she asked a bit viciously. He looked over to me and then got up and ascended into the hallway. I leaned my head up against the door to hear what they were saying.

"Jerome!" it was Mara. "I don't understand why you fancy the American."

"I do not like Nina." He said stupidly.

"You know _who_ I mean Jerome, I just don't understand why you like her, there's no.." she thought for a moment. "Substance to the girl." What? Honestly Mara, are you one to judge on substance?

"Mara." Jerome answered with a little disgust in his voice. "what do you have against her?"

"She has changed you Jerome, you're not the same lovable, goofy prankster that you were." A bit of happiness rang in her voice.

"Obviously, you don't know me that well Mara."

"Of course I do, I've known you for how long? You even told me about your parents." She said loosely. What the fuck? What was this chick hocked up on? cause I think it takes a little more than laughing gas to ascend to this point. Maybe it's E.. "Oh, Jerome, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine." he mumbled. It was quiet and I finally peeked my head out the door. Mara and him were stung in a hug, they finally backed out and.. they kissed. Mara had just kissed him! Why.. Why would you Jerome.. Just lie, after lie, after _lie. _Why can't you just say what you mean? I flung the door open and started down the hallway.

"Sarah!" Jerome called, pushing Mara off him.

"What Jerome? Is it like your passion to just keep lying to me? Always running back to Ms. Perfect. You take all the pity you can get.."

"Sarah, what's your problem." Mara chimed in. I walked over to her and got extremely close looking her dead in the eye. "Right now sugar queen it's _you._ Are you really one to say that _I'm _the one with no substance, when you're this bland boring bookworm who has the typical textbook jock boyfriend? Puh-lease. You have pushed me over the edge and I think before you get hurt, you'd not interfere with me again, kay fruit plum?" I said darkly. I pushed her lightly into the wall and started to walk away.

"God, what a freak, bet your parents were glad to get rid of you." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Mara." Jerome growled.

I turned on my heels. "What'd you say tooth fairy?"

"You heard me, your just an American emo freak and you get on my nerves. I'm usually not liked this but guess you just push my buttons." She used her words freely, like she was venting.

"emo freak huh? Best you can come up with? How original, you really phased me!" and the truth is, she was.. I got close to her again, up in her face. "you have no idea who I am, what I can do and how badly I can re-arrange your face."

Mara bit her lip. "Violence is never the answer." She said properly. "It never turns out good."

"How philosophical and I believe it's never turn out _well_, Mara dearest. Grammatical error there, didn't catch that?" I teased, trying to make her angry. Her face got tense. I started to circle her. "And you're just mad cause your _boyfriend _keeps _checkin' out his ex_." I made put on some over done Long Island accent, especially on boyfriend and checking. "So you feel like the only way to get that warm fuzzy feeling inside is to manipulate others, something no one would expect out of you." I went up on warm fuzzy feeling inside. "Guess the grass really isn't greener on the other side." I gazed darkly stopping in front of her. I gave an evil smirk, then lit up in a smile. "good night all." I skipped down to the foyer and then up the stair, because the one thing that pisses off the people that hate you is seeing you happy.

I lied in bed staring up at the ceiling, listening to music. I breathed out. Wow. I was really a bitch back there. Cool, cool. I felt my headphones ripped from my ears. "Hey!" I screamed rubbing the side on my head.  
"Was that really necessary? Back there." Jerome asked harshly.

"Go away Jerome." I dismissed him and rolled over onto my side. I was immediately turned back over with great force. "Violent much now are we?"

"Mara ended up crying."

"You guys kissed! She's lucky she still has eyes to cry with!"

"It wasn't right.." he mumbled

"And you defend her! Unbelievable! Really your tricks are turn ups are impeccable!"

"Cut the sarcasm. Its mine _I _invented it."

"But _I_ perfected it. Mara is the root of my problem, I addressed that."

"You really need to get over that."

"Jerome! Pick a side! You can't tell me how you supposably feel and then go and kiss her! That is so contradictory it's not even funny."

"She kissed me! And I really did me it-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear your scripted answers anymore." I walked towards the door and stood at the frame for a moment.

"You know." He started. "I really do love you Sarah." And with the that the door slammed shut loudly." No, no, no! he can't love me! No. but I love him too.. just gotta let the puzzle pieces fall at will.

Nothing like a peaceful, saturday morning after a confrontation with the boy you love, the girl you despise, yet want to be.. yes.."Nina!" amber called "are you coming with me to the gym or not?" I didn't think amber would ever step foot in a gym. I sat on my bed and amber threw her hair up into a pony tail, with her long flowing golden locks swinging back and forth as she walked around the room. "Sarah you should come with us? Not like you have to or anything with that figure of yours."  
"Oh amber, stop you got a perfect hourglass figure, and I would but I think I'm just gunna kick it here, maybe chill with Fabian." she poured.  
"Aw I wish you would come with us! You haven't been out of the house in weeks."  
"It's okay amber, how about tomorrow; we all go for to the mall, you, me, Nina, Fabian, Patricia and Alfie."  
"And Jerome?" amber asked. I was silent. "Oh c'mon Sarah you know you want him to come with."  
"Guess it's up for interpitaion." I mumbled. I really did want to go back to spending time with Jerome, he was my first friend here, he was the first one to know my secret, maybe I should just live it up before something happens. Nina walked in, wearing a baggy tank top and bicycle shorts with her hair threw back in a mid pony.  
"Ready to go Ams?" she asked cheerfully.  
"yes." she replied. "Now ask if he wants to come with all of us tomorrow."  
"Goodbye princess Millington." I waved as they left the room. It was good to have amber as a friend, she lightened the mood most of the time with her 'blondeness' and she focused on the teenaged, gossipy, normal stuff. Unlike all the seriousness that loomed in the air.  
"Hey can I come in?" it was Fabian.  
"Surely Mr. Rutter and how are we on this glorious Saturday morning?"  
He scratched the back of his neck.  
"Tired and hungry." I laughed  
"Shouldn't of slept through breakfast than."  
"I wouldn't of if Mick didn't break my alarm clock."  
I tried to hold in my compulsion to laugh. "He broke it? How'd he do that?"  
"He threw it against the wall when him and Mara had a fight, broke it weeks ago, just haven't bothered to get a new one yet."  
"Well were going to the mall tomorrow, you can get one then captain Fabian." I smiled. I lay upside down on my bed so that my feet were leaning on the wall. I heard Fabians stomach grumble.  
"Do you wanna go get breakfast?" I asked mockingly, giving a slight smirk.  
"Yes please." He answered quickly.  
"Go, go, I'll be down soon I just want to get changed out of my pajamas." Fabian literally bolted out of the room. Wow must have been really hungry than. I got up and headed to my dresser and pulled out a black v neck tee shirt and pair of gray guys sweatpants, like a pair your boyfriend gives to you. I kept on my fuzzy slippers and brushed out my hair, then applied eyeliner, you know the usual. I skip-hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw Fabian making toast.  
"Breakfast of champions." I mocked.  
"Indeed." He laughed. "Can you do me a favor and see if Jerome is up?" ugh. Fabian! Not really.  
"How bout I watch your toast and you go check." I suggested  
"My toast has to be this perfect way for me to eat it." He argued. Very annoying Fabian. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Fine." I walked down the hallway. This is a bad idea. I gotta stop being so nice. I won't even open the door. I'll just.. listen.  
"Maybe she just doesn't like you Jerome! Ever consider that the alien girl is not attracted to ugly blonde earthlings?" it was Alfies voice. Well thanks Alfie, glad to know I'm the 'alien girl.'

"Alfie! Can you take anything seriously mate? I really do like her, I really do." I heard Jerome mumble. I think I actually felt my heart cracking. I mean, I really want to be with him, just sit in his lap and him put his arms around me and we listen to music, not worry about the bad stuff. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I can't help but be attracted to him, and not like in a sexual tension kinda way, well yeah I do think he is very attractive, but I mean attracted, like magnets. We have to be near each other. I really do think I-

"Jerome, listen man, for some reason you always go for the girl that you can't get, well you can't really any girls because you're a horrible pick up artist.-"

"Alfie." Jerome cut him off. "It's not funny. She's different from all the rest, god I mean, she is just everything I want. She keeps me on edge, I never know what she's going to say next and I love it. I-" I walked away from the door. Don't say it Jerome. I couldn't process what you told me last night and I couldn't hear it again. I told you there's probably a reason I had no friends and that whatever ones I had were taken away. It was because I don't want people to miss me. It's like a lamenting form of pity. I walked back into the kitchen Fabian was reading a book while chewing on a giant piece of toast that was too big for him to swallow. I giggled. He looked up at me and managed to get out a tiny 'what?'

"smaller bites Fabian the toast is not going anywhere." I grabbed the book from his hands and replaced it with a cup of orange juice. "Try and take a sip without it dribbling from your mouth." I laughed out. He took a sip and finally got the toast down his throat.

"ow." he scratched out rubbing his neck.

"Toast a bit dry?"

"Just a tad." he took another sip of orange juice. "is Jerome up yet?"

I looked around the room. "Umm, yeah." I leaned against the island. "Now go do something about your hair." I tried the flattening out the section of hair jetting from his head. "the bed head look is very adorable, but you can't go out in public like this. People are gunna think you just screwed someone." I said jokingly. He chucked, trying to flatten his hair as well.

"Alright, alright. I will, you know you're welcome to come with me and Mara to the bookstore." he offered.

"nah, don't got the energy, and I got homework to finish and TV to catch up on." I really didn't think that was the best idea in the world after I threatened her last night.. I smiled. Fabian put down the glass and left the kitchen, I walked up to my room and put in my headphones or earbuds, whatever you want to call them. Why can't everything just be normal. Huh.? Like honestly is that too much to ask. I told Jerome, I would give practically anything to be Mara for a day, then all of a sudden Mara wants to have Jerome, well back off bitch he's mine. "Sarah." I heard a voice whisper. I took out my headphones and sat up on my bed. Sarah stood sweetly holding her hands together in front of her. "When is the cup going to be destroyed.? Time is running out!"

"in two weeks on Tuesday."  
Sarah's eyes went extremely wide and face white.

"Oh no my dear! The cup must be gone by five o'clock on February " Why? Wait.. I thought back to when amber was talking about her stupid numerology at dinner one of the first nights I was there. Isis, number 3, her husband represented by the number 2, and together they make the number 5, the reproduction of them, Horus. I ran right through Sarah and downstairs into Fabians room. Damn he's gone. I looked through his entire bookshelf and in his bag, under his pillow, everywhere. Where is that Egyptian mythologies book Jerome showed me? God dammit! I ran down the hall, and burst through Jerome and Alfies door. I entered to see Alfie stilling on his bed reading comic books. "Alfie!" I nearly screamed. "Where's Jerome.!" he popped up from the book at looked at me.

"Went to take a shower I " Sarah reappeared next to Alfies bed. Ugh! Sarah! I scowled at her and left out of the room jogged to the bathroom.

"I thought you knew child! Hasn't your scar been bothering you.?" she asked.

"Yes but I've learned to ignore it." i started to bang on the door violently. "Jerome."! I called "Jerome.!" I pounded on the door harder. The door finally swung open to see Jerome just in a pair of tan slacks and a black belt. Oh c'mon man.! You are not making me trying not to have any feelings for you easy when you got a rockin' body like that! God! So unfair. "what.!" he said aggressively first. "Oh, Sarah, what do you want.?" the words came a little sour off his tongue.

"I need help!" I cried out to him. Grabbing his hand to dragging Jerome down the hall to Fabian and Mick's room. I started sorting through the bookshelf again. "Where's the Egyptian mythology book that you showed me that time." he walked over to Fabians bed and pulls up the mattress and reaches his hand all the way under revealing the leather-bound book. "yes!" I hissed out a little vexingly.

"why do you need it.?" he asked as I took the book from him sitting down on Fabians bed.

"me and Nina planned to get rid of the cup two weeks from Tuesday, but Sarah told me that it has to be done by Friday of this week coming up, February 3rd by 5 am." I took a second to breath. I'm not going be able to do this. I started to shake a bit. I can't do this. I looked up at Jerome. "Were not going to have enough time to destroy the cup, I-I-I'm n-no-ot going-g t-to be able t-to this-s." I stuttered out dropping the book and staring at my shaky hands. I felt Jerome's arm go around my shoulder. I wanted to just fall into him and cry. Maybe have fun while I can.. I got up and walked out of the door.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to lord my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake, I pray to lord my soul to take." that prayer was just so eerie and disturbing. But I repeated it. " now I lay me down to sleep I pray to lord my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake, I pray to lord my soul to take." I heard Jerome's footsteps behind me. Not saying a word, just following me.

I make my way up to my room and he stood in the door frame. I just looked down at the floor and thought about everything. My mom, my dad, my grandma who had passed away prior to my arrival at Anubis, Marley, amber, Nina, Fabian, ..Jerome. Everything that I possibly care about, I thought about. But my list was short. It was my family and family.. My Anubis house family, Nina, amber, Alfie, Mara, Patricia, Fabian, Mick, Trudy, and Jerome, were my second family. I need more time! I need more time! "Sarah." Jerome finally said. I mean there wasn't much to say.. What could he say? He came and sat down next to me.

"I'm not going to be able to destroy the cup in time. That's it. I mean there's nothing more to do." I just kept babbling.

"Hey. Hey, hey, listen, I'm going to help you as much as I can."

"No." I said flatly.

"yes, Sarah-"

"no like no you can't only me and Nina can do it or it won't work." I looked at his eyes, god.. why did they make me feel like this? "I'm sorry I freaked out the other night, I just, I dunno.. got jealous." I mumbled. A smirk appeared and the blue orbs lit up.

"You are forgiven I suppose." He joked. "I think we should have some fun."

"Jerome, I said a little more seriously. "did, did you mean what you said, last night?"

* * *

**so what did everyone think.? i do enjoy your thoughts.. (did that sound creepy.? sorry if that sounded creepy.) well reveiw loveliesss (eww that sounded creepy too. god. what is wrong with me.!) **


	12. Chapter 12: Bad Reputation

**hey guys, gunna be another short authors note cause..**

**A) its Harry Potter weekend and i'm like a fanatic on that kinda stuff. **

**B) my brother is yelling at me to get off.**

**Sorry it took me soo long to update, ive been busy latley widhff school, i had a french exam, and yada yada yada. ill anwser my review questions next chapter which i will hopefully posting tomorrow. i am also a Harry Potter fanfiction nowe (its clishe, an american comming to a british bording school, yeah yeah, cos we all havent seen that before *wink, wink*.) and tomorrow i am going to post a Haunting In CT fanfiction about Jonah. and those of you who havent see it, you should, and Jonah is gorggg.! i am in love with the actor Erik J. Berg, (soooo hott.!) so yeahh. im not going to write at the bottom either today..**

**so i hope you enjoy Chapter 12: Bad Reputation. **

* * *

We sat quiet for a moment. Jerome looked down and twittled with his own thumbs. He went to open his mouth and respond..

"were back.!" Amber cheered walking upstairs into our dorm room.

"Congradulations now go fight for who gets the shower first." I said snippingly.

"Well then." Amber retorted blondely. She left the room but Nina stayed, putting her bag on her bed.

"Umm Jerome.? Why do you have no shirt on.?" Nina asked confusingly, crap..

"oh." Jerome looked down at his bare chest. "I was going to take a shower and-"

"Nina we only have till February 3rd at 5am to destroy the cup." shock plastered Nina's face.

"What.!"

"I have 6 days Nina, six.! We have to destroy that cup."

"that makes no sense.! Why would it be-"

"Osiris is 2, Isis is 3, Horus is 5. Febuary 3rd, 5am." No words came out of Nina. She just stood wide mouthed with nothing to say. "where the cup Nina.?" her name cracked in my voice she walked over to Ambers wardrobe and pushed the clothes to the side in equal directions. I got up from the bed and stood behind her, where she revealed an eye of Horus outline. "No way.." I murmured. Nina took her locket out from under her shirt and pushed up against the outline and the panel slid back leading to a crawl space.

"okay, I'll be right back." nina crept down into the corridor and dissapeared into the tiny dark space. I paced the room back and forth and then Sarah appeared.

"What do you want." I said coldly.

"The cup.! The cup.!" she yelled worriedly.

"I know i know.!"

"Sarah.?" Jerome asked

"yeah.?" I responded.

"No I mean like Sarah, ghost Sarah."

"Ghost.?" A voice said. Nina. Crap. She came out the crawlspace holding a stitched bag. Sarah disappeared, murmuring 'the cup'. "what ghost.?"

"Oh umm-"

"There was a movie me and Sarah watched the other night about ghost. " Jerome cut me off. "yeah it was creepy, yup." he nodded his head and I following suit.

"Umm okay.. You guys seem a little weird. You alright.?" she asked curiously.

"You know what Nina, I forgot, I have I have to go.. Umm.. To the bookstore. Yup. Maybe we can look up the cup later." I bit my lip.

"Umm. Alright. I'll just.." she whipped her forehead. "put this.." she turned around and went back into the crawl space. I grabbed Jeromes arm and we rushed out into the hallway.

"You alright.?" he asked hastily.

"Yeah, yeah, just got a shockingly painful migraine. Umm we need to go and run a few errands." I grabbed his hand and we ran downstairs. I stopped before opening the door. "Umm.."

"what's wrong.?"

"Uh, aha.." I looked him up and down. "you." I pointed at him. "need to put on a shirt." I laughed. His face got red.

"oh. Aha, guess your right, that would be best." to his room he went where he grabbed a button down green and white striped shirt and that cute little vest he always wears. "cmon let's go." we finally left the house and got on the bus.

"okay, we need to get chlorine, bleach, alcohol, matches, and I need to find a copy of fabians book." I rushed out all in one breath.

"why do we need all that.?" he asked a bit confused.

"to bake cookies for the homeless Jerome.." I rolled my eyes. "matches and alcohol to melt the cup, chlorine and bleach to speed up the rust and disintegration process."

"no need to be snippy."

"god Jerome, you don't understand I thought i had more time to do this. I mean how come Nina has no consequences to this.? Not that I want anything bad to come to her, it's just it's alot of heavy weight on my shoulders and I don't know how much more of this I could take." I whined. "I could really use a shot of tequila right now."

He chuckled. "yes, because the national drink of Mexico is really gunna help."

"whatever it takes. And if a if a bottle loosens the tension I'm all for it." I joked.

Jerome laughed again. "yeah, guess I could use a glass."

"or two." we finally arrived at the bookstore and we traveled aisle after aisle looking for the mythology section. "roman mythology, Greek mythology, Indian mythology. Greek mythology again, chinese mythology, Mesopotamian mythology, Greek mythology again." god what is it with Greek mythology.! Huh.? "Scottish mythology.? Ugh. There.! Egyptian mythology." i said to myself. "found it." I called out to Jerome. I scanned through the spines of each book, looking for the leather bound one like Fabians. Jerome came of and stood next to me.

"find it.?" he asked.

"what was the name of it again.?"

"I don't remember just look for one on gods and goddesses." I found one that was labeled 'eygptian mythology: the legends of the gods and goddesses.' well that looked promising.

"did you find anything interesting yet.?" we heard a familiar voice in the distance. both me and Jerome's heads shot up. Fabians voice. Oh crap, he's hear with Mara. I forgot.

"not yet, I have a project on some eygptian thing for extra credit in history. Can't seem to find the mythology section." it was Maras voice next. Me and Jerome looked eachother.

"here I'll show you I think it's right over there." our eyes got wider.

"I say we make a mad dash for the register and get the hell out of here." I suggested.

"my thoughts exactly." me and Jerome headed fastly to the check out and payed for the book. We exited the bookstore and waited for the bus.

"I forgot they went their today." I mumbled.

"days of all days, book shops of all book shops, but of course it had to be this one and now."

"at least they didn't see us. Didnt want to.. Have to, talk to Mara humanly. I don't regret what I said.. Just how it came across."

"doesnt Fabian know about this all.?" Jerome asked, couldn't tell if he was avoiding the subject of last nights fiasco.

"yeah, but, he asked me if I wanted to come with him earlier and I said I couldn't cause I had homework."

"awh, and we wouldn't wanna hurt widdle fabians fweelings now would we.?"

"oh shut up. Told 'em I was mad at you, would of been weird."

He scoffed. "you still mad at me.?" I hit his shoulder.

"yes." I muttered. We got onto the bus and headed to the superstore to get the other stuff. I really need to relax im probably over working myself. I'm gunna give my self an aneurism before Friday morning. I took a deep breath in. Relax. I just need to relax. We got the rest of the stuff and came back to Anubis house. I ran up stairs and put the stuff under my bed and fell down on the mattress. my Cozy, warm bed felt like it does in the morning when you don't want to wake up for school.

"you okay there Sar's.?" Jerome asked coming and sitting next to my corpse, well my soon to be dead corpse. Lovely..

"peachy.." I grumbled. I sat up and held the British flag pillow, that Jerome gave me actually, close to my chest with my knees up. "I just.. I dunno. Im kinda fed up with the little hitches in this Egyptian shit."

He breathed out a laugh, then pushed back my black bangs back. "cheer up there princess Sarah." Jerome smiled. "why dont we just relax tonight. All off us." I gave him a look, that he understood right away. "well almost all of us. Or if you and Mara could be civil, a night at the cinema wouldn't hurt anybody." Jerome pinched my cheek teasingly.

"your amazingly funny." I retorted sarcastically, then inhaled largely. "but fine. A night out would be good."

"great, tell the girls and I'll notify alfie and Fabian." he grinned. "shall we let the other two come as well.?"

"yeah whatever but I'm not taking to Mara, I'll make Patricia do it."

Jerome kissed my forehead and walked towards the door. "five.?"

"six. I have to take a shower and straiten my hair and all the good stuff."

He chuckled. "alright, alright." with that Jerome left and I sat on my bed, still squeezing the pillow tight. Amber came into the room, wrapped in her fluffy pink bathrobe and hair up in a towel.

"hey there Sarah.!" she squeaked. "watcha doing.?"

"umm, not sure. I kinda feel like being a reverse turtle." she gave me a confused look. "yeah didn't make sense in my head, thought it would translate if I said it out loud. Didn't though.." she still looked confused. "anyway there Ams, bunch of us going to the movies at six-ish. Wanna come with.?" the smile beamed from her face, ear to ear.

"Yes.! Ooh.! It sounds like so much fun.!" it's unbelievable the frequency this girls voice goes to. Eh, but she's my best friend waddaya gunna do. "is your lover coming.?" she asked giggly.

"Jerome is not quote unquote my lover, Millington."

"ha.! Never said it was Jerome.!" sneaky Ams, very sneaky. I made one of those faces where your like 'oh, you got me.' and pointed at her with my pointer finger and thumb up.

"Amber.!" I groaned out. "it's not like that.!" trust me as much as I want it to be, it's not.

"oh c'mon, Sary.! Your both like desperatly in love with eachother.! I don't understand.! Just march down stairs in the cutest dress your can find. Tell him you love him, and finally put Jerome out of his misery." too bad it's not that simple..

I put the pillow back down on my bed and started for the door.

"six o'clock Amber.!" I called out to her entering the hallway, traveling to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and started up the shower. Looking into the mirror I saw myself. The science of reflectivity. My choppy layered black hair was a bit messed up, more than usual, and my green eyes literally glowed. And like I said I look like an old dusty porcilean doll that someone needed to refurbish. I mean I didnt look old, I just looked distraught and drained of engery. Im not the friggin energizer bunny, I need new batteries every so often. Stripping out of my clothes, I hopped into the shower and let the hot water run down my back.

"Sarah.!" I heard my name. Oh crap. I peaked out from behind the shower curtain. And of course, there floated Sarah. the universe has to either a) hate me with the biggest firey burning passionor. or b) be a perverted, 35 yeah old, living on his mothers couch, comic book reading, fish stick eating, virgin, chubby man.

"Sarah.! Not the best time, im in he shower.!" I told her in a wisper-yell.

"I know, I know, but just one thing. That's all.. There is one more conflict you need to know." great.! Woo.! Cant wait to hear this one. "when the cup is destroyed.. You have to make sure that victor still thinks it's out there."

"why.?" I asked confusingly.

"because, him and his father took everything from me, this is my punishment to him." she smiled. Evil. I respect that greatly. I grinned in return. "will due." I saluted her as you would a soilders and she disappeared.

I finished up my shower and exited the bathroom. "bout time." Patrica mumbled. "you've been in there ages."

"oh sorry lost track of time. Oh.! Tonight a bunch of us are gunna go to the movies. Wanna join."

"if I can get in the bloody shower then yes."

"it's all yours." I flew down the hallway to my empty room. Quiet. And the good kind of quiet too. The peaceful one. I changed into a pair of denim short shorts, and black tank and a grey and black flannel shirt that I kept unbuttoned and the sleves rolled up. slipped on my boots and began on my hair and make up. Nina came into the room and plopped down on her bed. "Nins' a bunch of us are going to the movies tonight, wanna join in."

She smiled. "yeah sure." I continued to apply my smokey eye make up. "Sarah, how do you do that.?" she asked calmly.

"well you just uses the brush in a single stroke motion, and-"

"no no no. How you are so strong about this all, with the curse." I had a feeling thats what she ment.

I exhaled. "i don't like showing emotion to everyone. It's hard for people understand what your going through when they just look at you funny and think, 'god, poor little one.' I mean my dad always wrote me that there's gunna be that one person whos gunna look past it and understand underneath it all.." I stopped myself.

"I would never be able to figure that out. I mean you know what could happen but you focus on the good. Your looking for that person to comprehend." but she's wrong.. I turn good into bad just like Jerome had said

"that's exactkly what you did Nina. You found Fabian." I smiled, pushing back the tears.

She stayed silent for a second. "you've found him too, you know that." oh Nina not you too.! Is it that obvious.?

"so umm.. Were leaving at six." I said a bit quieter finishing my make up. I put down my eye liner and closed up the compact. I nervously held the flat iron in my hands, stripping it through my hair, my finger hit the panel of metal. Burning the skin intensely. "Ah." I seethed.

"you alright.!" Nina asked nervously.

"Ah, yeah yeah." I shook my hand back and forth trying to cool it down. I unplugged the flat iron and left it hanging on the desk. "yeah I'm fine." I laughed.

"Well I'm gunna go ask Fabian if he wants to come with us, catch you later." Nina waved and left the room. I plugged my iPod into the dock and blasted the music. Multiple hard rock, heavy metal and scremo songs boomed from the speaker. Bad Reputation came on and I started bouncing and dancing through my room singing into my hairbrush. "I don't give damn bout my bad reputation.! No no.!" I sung.

"No.! n-" I turned around to see Mara leaning up against the door pane. The last 'no.! No.!' ringed from the radio as I looked at her in embarrassment. She glared at me and then walked away. Yeah bitch, yeah. Walk away.

"Sarah let's go.!" I heard someone call. I looked over to the clock glowing 6:12. I shoved my money into my pocket along with my iPod where I wrapped the headphones around my neck. Rushing out of the room the last thing I grabbed was my phone. I walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. I saw Jerome standing there waiting for me, looking down at his phone.

"everyone in the cab already S-" he looked up at me. "hey." he smiled as I stood mid stair well. His eyes were that warm blue. I shook myself out of the perpetuating quote unquote moment and clomped down the stairs.

"I'm here, I'm here, let's getta move on." I said swinging my hips and arms towards the door. He kinda just stood in awe at me.

"you make it really hard to keep my distance." he smirked.

"oh ha ha." I snorted scarcastically. "c'mon let's go." I headed out the door, Jerome following close behind and entering the second taxi, jerome hopping infront. I sat in the back with Amber, Alfie and Patricia. We drove off to the theater and arrived in 20 minutes or so. The theater was nice.. Big-ish. Patricia, Amber and Alfie sat somewhere in the front area, Nina and Fabes in the middle, me and Jerome sat in the far back corrner and Mick and Mara opposite us.

"ugh, this is gunna make my stomach turn." I complained.

"what.? Scared of horror movies." Jerome smirked.

"No, the utter desgusting smell of popcorn." he frowned abit. "what.? Thought you would save me from all the bad monsters." I teased.

"you wish." his face got a bit closer with a cheasure cat smirk. I gave the same expression. Jeromes eyes glittered in the darkness of the theater. Maybe I should.. Just one kiss couldn't hurt.. Are smirks slowly fell and just inch by inch..

"Ah.! It's gunna get me.!" a shrill let out. God dammit Amber.. We kloncked heads and fell back into our seats. I groaned out an 'ow' of pain rubbing my head.

"well thats gunna leave a mark." I joked. Jerome huffed out a chuckle as well. A one point the movie did freak me out when the little brother went missing and they showed the murderer cutting open the girls chest, taking out her heart and eating it. That made me cringe I was practically on Jeromes lap at that point. He chuckled a bit as he put his arm around my shoulder and coddled me a bit. "it's not funny.!" I hit him upside the shoulder. He pushed back my bangs and kissed my forehead.

"just calm down, it's just a movie."

"whatever sicko came up with this needs to be put to death." I grumbled. He laughed again.

"maybe the murderers coming for you next." he teased.

"Jerome.!" I squeaked. "not funny.! It's really bugging me out.! And I never am like this during a horror film, I'm usually the physco laughing at the terrifing shrill of the feint hearted." Jerome continued to laugh at me. "stop it.!" the credits finally reeled and the lights came up. We all exited out into the theater and into the lobby.

"That was terrifying.!" Amber yelled, arms locked with Patricia and Alfie. "who thinks of that kind of stuff.!"

"sickos and perverts and creeps." I said

"oh my." Patrica added in. We giggled. "hey where's Nina and Fabian.?" Mara and Mick came out into the lobby as well.

"I'll go check." I held on the whatever was left of my dots and walked back into the theater. I saw them in oblivion just hooking up. "guys.!" I shouted no anwser. "okay I know your all eternally in love and shit but stop sucking face in public.!" Ughh. Don't you guys come up for air.! I emptied out the rest of my dots into my hands and chucked them at the couple. "guys.!" they finally broke apart. "making out in the theater, bit clishé ain't it.?"

"a bit I guess." Fabian was red as an apple. Nina as well.

I chuckled. "cmon." we all exited back out into the lobby where I walked back over to Jerome.

"Are you gunna need your good luck charm too keep away the nightmares.?" Jerome teased, emplying him as the charm.

"oh I always sleep with my lucky pair of strawberry shortcake footsy socks." I countered.

We made our way back to the house but me and Jerome detoured and walked around campus grounds for a bit.

"I don't understand.. Why would you try and see if your phone would float in hot chocolate.?" I laughed

"I dunno. I was like 7. My mum was very pissed."

"well shouldn't of been so stupid." he grabbed my waist and I tried and break free in a running motions swinging back and forth. I laughed. "Jerome.! Let go.!"

"no this is punishment for calling me stupid.!"

"god we sound like were high." we both couldn't help but break out in a fit of giggles. I still tried to break free of his arms but struggling only made it worse. Like quicksand.

"oh well." I finally slipped trying to break through his arms. I lached my arms around his neck trying to avoid the crash. Thank god Jerome didnt let go or I would of had a face full of pavement and gravel. "woah." he chuckled, helping me back up on my feet.

"thanks." I mumbled getting a bit red in the cheeks embarrassed at my clumsyness. I felt a strong shiver down my spine.

"you alright.?" he asked.

"yeah just a bit cold no worries." I gave a feint smile, getting another shiver. He let go of my waist and took off his jacket, draping over my shoulders. "Oh, Jerome you dont-"

"it's okay." he smiled. I stood up on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"thank you." we finally headed back to the house, entertaing the foyer quietly. I slid the jacket off my shoulders going to give it back.

"keep it." he leaned down and kiss my cheek just as I done to him before. "night Sarah." with that he traveled down the hallway and into his room.

"love you.." I whispered softly, only loud enough for myself to hear. Then said quieter "i really do think I love you."


	13. Chapter 13: Sending Signals

**"la la la la la la la, oh woah oh, oh woah oh, la la la la la la la, oh woah oh, oh woah oh. you say im messin' with your head boy, i like messin' with you in bed, yeah im messin' with your head when im messin' with you in bed." -What the hell _Avril Lavinge. ;)**

**Hey guys how ya doinn.! well i didnt make the puncuation errors right so nowe u see how i weirdly shorthand my punctatuon marks with the period before it. yay.! new teen mom 2 tonight.! i really like that show and kaitlyn and leah are the best moms on that show, chelsea is ightt i guess, adam has some majorr issues and should file for custody for the baby and i think kaitlyn shouldnt have the joint custody but have a full sudtody of isaac to be honnest. and then oh god jenelle.. she is amess i see she has some sort of good inetntion but i mean come on she should of dumped keeifers sorry ass and went back home where she could be with jace, have a roof over her head, go to college and maybe be able to get custody of her son back. then jersey shore sucked the other night and degrassi is just soo boring at this point the only thing that would make it intresting is that if they got clare and fitz together and then brought in a pretty little emo girl who is sorter than eli and make them go out. i mean allis story line is pretty solid but characters like westly and conner i think need to be cut casue they are jsut soo boringgg. dave is a little boring but when he is with KC its aps up his character. and i really hope that drew and bianca get to gether and biacna does something to make her rep a little lighter. what else was i gunna say.. **

**OH.! i have been reading THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY.! which is by far one of the best series i have ever read before, it is so intense and fierce, i love it.! i have torn through each book in a matter of hours. they are just pehnominal and its soo hard to write a fanfiction about them because everything you think could or want to happen does.! i havent ripped trought the third one yet, thats tomorrows mission. :)**

**and if anyone knows or cares.. PANIC.! AT THE DISCO IS ON TOUR.! and i am devising an evil plot to get tickest and go to the show becasue there are only two concerts i would kill to see.. Three Days Grace and Panic.! At The Disco. brandon urie is soo super duper soopertastic ahhmayzingfully hott.! its not even funnny.. :) well anyway..**

**im sorry i really dont have time to write back to all your comments but special thanks to everyone that did and cool435 your commets are alwasy sooo funny.! i love them and boys are stupid.. but fun to kiss. ;) and stalkers are creepy and need to go to stalker hevan. your school seems a bit scarry but intresting at the same time. my school sucks two, we had about 7 fights just in my luinch period in the first 2 months of school (and i was in one of them. teehee. #badass. :) ) and i think one stabbing but it wasnt with a knife.. it was with the pointy end of a circle maker.. oh well.. **

**well teen mom 2 in like an hr and i still have to print out my outline for my english research paper and do my french project. so here it is.. **

**Chapter 13: Sending Signals. enjoy mon amies. 3 **

* * *

5 days left. 5 days till life or death. Haunting me like a drug addict to meth. Constricting the air to harden the inhale. 5 days of hoping I don't fail. Keeps me on toes, biting at my nail. 5 days of wonder, that boom down like thunder. 5 days left.. 5 day till I know if it's life or death.

I shoot up from under the covers to a pitch black room. Power outage.. Great. "5 days left." I mumbled. Do I have to get a will in order or something.? Cause it's not like my family keeps it. I'll just give it all the Nina and Amber. I looked over to my cell phone that glowed 5:00am. "Till life or death." I got up grabbing my iPod, using it as a light to guild myself to the wardrobe. "Sarah.!" I called out in a whisper-yell. I shut my eyes tightly and whisper-yelled even louder. "Sarah.!"

"yes my dear. You called for me." she finally appeared in front of me.

"yeah um hi, sorry to disturb you at such an early hour in the morning but um is there any way I could get into the places labeled with the eye of Horus without the locket.?"

She had a thinking face on. "did you try putting your scar up to it.?" i opened the wardrobe and sat on the base, then taking off my wristband and hitting my wrist up against it.

"yeah no it's not workin'." I said flatly.

"Well get nina's necklace than." I groaned getting up and traveling over to Nina's bed. I saw the necklace around her. I slowly picked it up and took it from around her neck. Thank god she didn't wake up or that would of been awkward. Walking back over to the wardrobe I placed the locket in the outline and the panel sliding over. I entered the short crawlspace grabbing the sack at the end, crawling back out. I closed up the panel and sat trying the take the cup out of the bag without touching it. I exhaled deeply, maybe I should wait for Nina to get up. My hand slipped and I felt the cool metal against my fingertips. I slip into the dark oblivion. Waiting for the voices to come and engorge my eardrums with fractured sentences. But it doesn't happen. It's just dark, and cold. Like I'm in half touch with reality and half touch with the Egyptian spirit world. I call out a hello. Only to her my voice echo. Then comes a response.

"Sarah.?" It asked. Appears is a boy with Carmel tan skin, and dark brown eyes that ring his pupils. He only wears a deep colored terra cotta colored skirt and gold necklace heels around his neck and as a belt. There is a headband that sits in his short wavy black hair and I take a guess on who it is.

"Horus.?"

"it is I. You called scarred one." his voice is echo-ey and is revibrated in my ears.

"what's going on. When I touch the cup this isn't what usually happens."

"oh scarred one a sign on your time comes soon." he says. A sign.. What kind of sign.

"what do you mean.?" I ask hoping for a legitimate answer.

"a sign. A sign." his voice as well as he start to fade away.

"wait.! Horus I have more questions.!" yeah like why wouldn't your number be like 14. I finally drift out of the darkness and feel my head hit the floor. Hard.

"Sarah.?" it's Nina's voice.

"Nina.! Get Help.!" Amber shrieks. I can vaguely see them as my vision blurs and darkens. I feel extremely light for a moment, almost as if I was being carried.

"my god Sarah." I hear a voice mumble. "what have you gotten yourself into now.?" Jerome.. I guess i was being carried. Then I blackout.

I start to hear voices again. "Well I think the bleeding has stopped." it's Fabian. "did you two do anything about the stain on the floor yet.?"

"yeah we cleaned it as best as we could, able put rug over it." Nina's voice anwsered cabins question.

"when will she wake." an impatient amber interrupted. "and jerome stop pacing your making me dizzy." she complained. I smiled to myself. Their voices make me feel better, feel at home. I flutter my eyes a bit so I'm able to see, and I stair straight up at the ceiling. I can't move, my whole body feels like pins and needles, even my mouth is numb.

"you can't let her near that cup until you two destroy it." I guess Jerome was talking to Nina. "we can't let her get hurt like this again. She's been out for 3 hours.!" 3 hours.? I've been unconscious for that long.? Well thanks for making sure I'm not dead guys.! "I can't believe she's still not waking." his voice is closer to me. I finally have enough blood circulating through my body to move. I turn my head ask see he's right next to the bed I'm lying on. I quickly jump up and hug him.

"I'm awake now." I murmur to him. He pulls me in tightly.

"you don't know how worried i was." Jerome whispers into my ear. "you have no idea." I finally pull away.

"Sary.!" amber squeaks running over to me smiling at me then engulfing me in a hug. I hug back surprisingly.

"hey Ams." I feel good with all the love I'm getting. I feel a spark of joy inside me. I have people who love me.. I do. I see that they really do care about me now. and I love them. All of them. Yes.. Maybe even Mara. To an extent of course. Like a step sister who steals you clothes and journal but you can't help but think they are someone you can't live without. Amber finally let me go and then Nina came a hugged me next.

"hey, I'm so glad you okay." she told me.

"thanks Nins." next I look over to Fabian and stand up. "Doctor Fabian." I smile. We meet halfway and he holds me in a tight squeeze. Ah Fabian, he's like one of my best friends here, but he's more than that, and not in the romantic way, but like a big brother. Always looking out for me. He makes me laugh when I'm sad and he was even able to patch up my clumsy fall. And let me just establish that this kid is set to do amazingly great things and I hope Nina knows how lucky she is to have him. Fabian just is someone who does good unintentionally. I really do love him, blood related or not, he's my brother, no matter what.

"Good to see your okay there." he murmurs into my shoulder as we still are locked in our hug. We finally let go of each other and I resume my spot next Jerome and Fabian goes and wraps his arms around nina. I await my scolding's from them now.

"Sarah, you can't just go taking the cup, did you see what happened.? You got hurt.! Who knows how badly you might get hurt if you do that again." Jerome is the first to reprimand me.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry I took your locket Nina." I mutter out loud. She nods her head, accepting my apology.

"has anyone seen-" Trudy had burst in through the door. "ah, Sarah, come with me quickly please, there is an urgent call for you." I look at everyone's worried expressions for a moment and my fingers linger in Jerome's palm. I finally get up and follow Trudy out the door. We walk down the hall to the telephone and she hands it to me.

"hello.?" I say shakily into the phone.

"Sarah.?" the voice on the other line says.

"umm.. Yes.?"

"hi my name is Grenadine, I'm the hospice nurse taking care of your mother, I think you need to come home for a couple of d-" my breathing got short and heavy, and the panic and adrenaline has set in.

"what.?" hospice nurse.? "What's wrong with my mom.!"

"She is sick.-"

"what.! I talked to her a week ago and she was fine. She can't be sick. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.! You're lying to me.!"

"sweetie.?" it was my mom's voice. It sounding frail and unveil.

"mom." mine was shakey and I was on the verge of breaking down into hysteria.

"Sweetie I need you to come home, just for a day or two." I felt the tears slowly pouring over my lids and I nod my head, even though she can't see me.

"Okay." I sniffle my nose. "Okay." I say a bit stronger.

"I need you to book the quickest flight you can get. Okay.? I love you."

"Love you too mommy." I hear the click. I phone slips out of my hands as I crumble to the floor, heaving out my sobs. My mom's sick.? So sick she has a home nurse.? So sick she needs me to come home as fast as possible.?

"Sarah.!" I hear someone yell my name. Then being lifted up off the ground and into their arms. I blurrily see that we have entered the living room and onto the couch. I feel my bangs get pushed back. "Sarah.." they whisper. I just wrap my arms around their neck and cry. I felt them stroke my hair and say it okay lightly to me. I finally quit my crying thinking that 10 flights to Maine have probably already left. I looked up and my eyes met with these stunning glittery blue orbs. Jerome..

I sniffled and whipped my tears away from my eyes. "I need to go to Maine, my mom is really sick." I was able to fumble out." I took a deep breath "come with me.?" his face became stern, and strong. Being strong for me.

"of course." he pushed back my bangs and kissed my forehead. "when do we leave.?"

"as soon as possible." I finally get all the tears dried.

"anything I can do to help.?" I look away from him for a moment I'm tempted to say one thing, but my mouth says another.

"just pack." I look back at him and he nods his head and kisses my forehead again. I hug Jerome again, feeling security and warmth. We stayed like that for a moment. Then I sucked up my sorrows and stood up. He followed suit and then hugged me again. I nodded my head just to show that I was okay. I finally headed to the staircase and up to my room grabbing my bag. I don't think I need much; I still have alot of my things back at home. Shoving in my charger and tee shirts and some jeans. I walked quickly over to my dresser and grabbed my straitener, some books and my hairbrush. I bent down so that I was at the bottom drawer taking my key necklace from my neck and jabbing it into the lock, turning it, then clicking open. Pushing aside journals and old photos a grabbed a well what used to be white, now yellowing box. I ran my fingers arose the papery feel of the cover, slipping it off and staring down at my dad's letters. I didnt wanna think on it much but a million thoughts ran through my mind. I got up and shoved it into my bag. I dialed the airlines, hearing the annoying British dial tone until someone answered with..

"hello, Heathrow airports British airlines, how may I help you.?"

"hi, I need to book the soonest flight two round trip tickets to Brunswick, Maine." I rushed out hearing the blood pounding around in my head, practically bouncing off my skull like a handball against a wall.

"Okay well." I heard the clicking of a keyboard in the background. "There is a 2:45 pm flight leaving today would you like to book it.?"

"Yes."

"is business class fine.?"

"Yes yes." oh c'mon just hurry up I don't need to be playing 20 questions here.!

"Alright.. And terms of payment.?" she asked.

"Credit card." I gave her my card number and paid for me and Jerome's tickets. I hung up with the airlines and grabbed my bag. The women said the tickets are ready for pick up at the airport, and to be there at least 45 minutes before the flight. I changed out of slightly bloodstained pajamas and into a Harvard University hoodie that my aunt gave me years ago and a pair of skinny jeans. I klonked down the stairs in my big biker boots and looked in the hallway mirror. I had my eye makeup from yesterday smudged and slightly running from my excessive cry, the put my hair into a somewhat ponytail, which is all a bit messy with the choppy layers, with hair falling around my face. The clock chimed, signaling it was 12. Trudy came down the hallway and saw me with my bag.

"sweetie, is everything alright.?" she asked.

"I have to go home, just for a day or two. My mom is sick." she nodded her head and gave me a quick hug. I traveled down the hallway to Jerome and Alfie room.

"pack tee shirts and shorts.! I dunno swim trunks.? I've never been to Maine." I hear Alfie say. I push open the door and lean against the door post.

"I think your thinking of Miami, Alfie. We're going to Maine. So I suggest pants and thick sweat jacket." I smirked and Alfie muttered an 'oh.' "our flight is at 2:45 so we should leave in 20 minutes or so." I walked over and sat on Jerome's bed, inhaling the intoxicating fumes of the warm vanilla and apples that he smells like.

"Okay, what airport are we leaving from.?" Jerome asked.

"Heathrow. We have to pick up our tickets there, at the directory or something. Dont know where that is though."

"I'm sure there's a sign that will show us." then. It hit me. What Horus said, this is the sign. My mother falling dangerously ill is the sign that I'm running out of time. That it's all true and it's gunna happen. I dropped my bag and bolted down the hallway to Fabian room to find him and Nina. "burn the cup while I'm gone." I blurted out to them.

"what.? Where are you going.?" Fabian asked worriedly and a bit confused.

"My mom is sick and I need to go home for a day or two. Start to destroy the cup when I'm gone. Anything, anything to get any progress." my breath was getting short again. Fabian got up and put both hands on my shoulders, then saying to me to breathe and calm down. I regain my poser, then take a deep breath.

"I'll get started on it tonight. Okay?" Nina answers reassuringly. I breathe out an okay, Feeling a bit better.

"Sarah." I turn around to see Jerome at the door, his backpack slung over one of his shoulder and mine being carried by the strap. Nina and Fabian hug me goodbye and say goodbye to Jerome as well. I take my backpack from him, and walk outside to our taxi. We sit in the back, Jerome keeping his arm around me protectively, I stared out into space. Thinking of everything yet.. Absolutely nothing at the same time. Like I was drawing a blank but recapping like my entire life's events. Me and my mom picking dandelions and posies out in the woods when I was little, and vaguely my 5th birthday, and playing on the tire swing in the backyard with Marley, and sitting out on the balcony in my room trying to count all the stars, and getting my first letter from my dad, have my first kiss on the porch during the summer of 7th grade. It made me feel warm inside for a moment. Then I started to remember more.. Like how I fell into the creek, and my first fist fight, and hearing that Marley died, and when I saw her ghost, and when my scar and just began to become a nuisance, and the time these boys jumped me, and getting teased constantly at school. That the bad over powered the good.. By a lot. This made me shiver. From feeling so warm that I could get a sunburn to so cold that I could get frostbite. I don't want go back Maine, see my tormentors.. Be back in my house that gave me inexplicit memories. But.. My mom needed me. And I have to suck up my stupid emotions and preserver and endure.

* * *

**sooo.. what'd you thinkk.! mucho appreciation to thoes who commentooo.! :) **


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome to Maine

**hey guys, im really sorry like super sorry, this author note is gunna be short. i just wanna say thank you for all the reveiws, i love hearing you guys thoughts. (improper grammar woah.!) aha loll. ive been really busy with tri-quarterlies for Math and Science and reasearch papers for both English and Art. (who gives a research paper for art.! my teacher says its quote unquote required.) but whatever school, your gunna just burn down one day cos someone is gunna get really sick and tired of you and all you problems, so stick that in your juice box and suck it.! oh and my french teacher made me re-take a test i passed.! like honnestly do u have nothing better to do.! i honnestly was fine with the 71.! but whateverrr. anywayyy i really hope you like this chapter, it was a difficult one to write because i didnt know how in depth to go with some of the stuff and were to put stuff, it is kinda messy. but i hope you like it. **

**chapter 14: Welcome to Maine. **

* * *

Me and Jerome took our seats on the plane. I snuggled up close to him and he stroked my hair gentially. "it's going to be okay green eyes." green eyes.. Hmph.. Never though he ever noticed my eyes.. Not the way I think of his.. His magnificent piercing blue eyes and how they are stunning and mystifying and shutters your soul, it peers down so deep it makes you flinch. I took ahold of his loose arm that was closest to me and inhaled the aroma of apples and vanilla, how Jerome always smells and gives me that sence of warmth and security that vibrates from him.

"I think mostly everything is on a downward spiral from being okay." I murmured. Jerome gave a small chuckle.

"way to think positive there." I looked up to see his light smile that lay on his soft pink lips. I held onto his arms as i was clinging to a flagpole on the side of a building for dear life. I was slowly starting to fall asleep; yawning ever so often. The plane had taken off and I told myself I wouldn't fall asleep. I mean how could I fall asleep.? I have so much racing in my head. Guess that blow this morning really did something. I yawned again. "go to sleep. Your probably tired from all the excitement in the last ten hours." he pushed back my bangs like he always does and kissed my forehead. Feeling his warm soft lips press against my skin only put me in a deep trance of blonde, blue and his traditional sent drifting me off into dreamland. I guess since no matter how bad things seem, the one you love.. Makes it all go away..

_*I stood in a white plastic walled box like room. Holding the arm of a Teddy bear that smelled familiar. I pressed my free hand up against it, feeling for a way out, but I didn't sense one. I stood paitencetly but terrified in the corner, in wonder what fate awaits me. I rubbed my eyes for a moment feeling a bit drowsy. Then reflickering them open to see Fabian on the other side of the room, looking as if he was whispering to someone.. But no one was next to him.. Just air._

_"Fabian.!" I called out to him. I saw a slight startle within him but he didn't look at me. Then faded out. I shrunk back into my corner. Sinking down holding my knees. "Jerome wake me up." I murmured to myself. "Jerome wake me up." I looked up to where Fabian once stood to see Marley.. "Marls.?" i said. There was my 7 year old childhood bestfriend. "is it really you.?" she was as if sitting in a chair, but no chair was there and her eyes seem to look down at her lap where her fingers imitated the motion of pushing buttons. She couldnt hear me. If Fabian couldn't hear me.. Why would she.? I saw Marley's eyes widen and her head jolts back then flying forward but then being restricted back into her seat. What's going on.! what's happening to her.. She looks as if- as if she was.. In a car accident.. The accent.! This is how Marley died.! This is the accent she died in.! Why am I seeing this.! What is the point of his.! I feel like I am breaking apart into disembodied shreds of a person.. My soul just being teared in two. I felt my heart pound in my ears and closed my eyes tight. I finally reopened them when I heard slight murmurs. It was Mara and Jerome. "Jerome.!" I cried out to him. He went to turn his head, but Mara put her hand to his cheek to stop him. She then leaned up and caught his lips, tangling her fingers in his hair. I felt the hot tears start to fall from my eyes but when I went to wipe them away there was no tears there. "Jerome.. Please wake me up.. Wake up.!" I gripped the Teddy bear tight against me. I shut my eyes and hit my head against to white walls that made a boing noise with each blow. Jerome and Mara then faded away just as Fabian did. The room turned dark and cold.. Then opening my eye lids I realized I was outside in an eerie old graveyard that you would see in an old horror movie or in the 1700's. I felt the chilling coolness on my back to turn around to see a gray rock tombstone. I caught a glimpse of the words and pushed back away from it, shrieking in fear. Managing my way to stand up, I read the grave marker again. 'R.I.P Jerome Clarke. December 19th, 1993- February 3rd 2011.' I stroked the stone feeling my eyes water. What happened that.. Jerome died.? No.. No.! It's not true.! It can't be true.! No.! He's gone.? He can't be.! No.! I suffocated the plush bear in my arms. I letting out painful yelps. "Jerome wake me up.!" I screamed. "Jerome wake me up now.! Please.!"*_

"Sarah, Sarah." I heard slowly coming into play with my ears. Then a soft rumbling and a sharp jolt, zoomping me up. My eyes shot open, looking up at Jerome. I was still gripping his arm tightly. Looking as if I'd never let go.

"Jerome." I stuttered out releasing his arm and holding him in a tight embrace. He hugged me back stroking my hair again.

"I'm right here. I'm right here." he murmured into my ear soothingly. I let out a dry sob, recalling the horrid dream I just had. Who was Fabian whispering to and why did I see Marley dying and Mara and Jerome kiss then Jeromes grave. I got shivers down my spine. Jerome.. He can't.. That must be a trick of my mind. He can't leave me.. Not like this.. Not like that.. Not at all.

"don't leave me." I whispered softly still not breaking away from his arm. Another shot of turbulence came our way that only made me grip his arm tighter but snap me out of my sorrows and into fright. And this is why I hate planes.. A very scared little girl in the eighth grade was watching castaway in class and was going on a trip to Paris in two days. She never knew if tom hanks got off the island.. And took the trip hoping she wouldn't hit her head on the planes ceiling, drop into the ocean and turn blue. Just if I get stranded on an island I want a Wilson, he seemed like a pretty cool guy.. He was just like 'hey, I'm Wilson and I'm a bloody volleyball but I'm chill with that man.. I'm chill.'

"you alright there.?" Jerome asked me.

"yeah, just I remembered I really hate planes." more turbulence came.

"why's that.?" he showed a teasing smirk.

"let's just say I never saw the end of castaway." Jerome laughed at the abusrty of my response. Yeah it was stupid but I was scarred for life.. Well wrong choice of words there.. I was frightened out of my skin. Yeah I guess that sounds better. The tiny glow of happiness faded from Jerome.

"why were you so scared in your dream.? I lost all the feeling in my arm a one point." guess that was my figurative Teddy bear.

"oh.." I looked away from him. "just a bad dream.. Nothing special." I gave a shrug of my shoulders.

"haven't I told you lie worse than Nina." he tried to lighten the mood but It wasn't working. "tell me Sarah.." no.. I won't. I just shook my head.

"I can't remember.. It just scared me real bad." I thought I lost you.. I wanted to say that, but I would just sound crazy and then I would have to tell him. The plane took a bumpy landing into the airport, it being cold and rainy.. Typical Maine weather. We got off the plane and called a cab that brought me to my house. My house was nothing special to me. Just a big empty box.. no emotions.. no character.. nothing. Zip. On the outside, it was a large crème colored square, with six or so windows and rich navy blue shutters. Surrounding was the woods and it was a good mile or so from the next neighbor. Walking up the concrete path, I took long deep breaths, not ever wanting to reach the door. Soon standing on the stoop, the stomach acid starts to churn.

"You okay.?" Jerome asks me. I don't answer. And frankly I'm a bit scared to answer, letting out a rush of bottled emotions. I didn't look at him either just at the front door that seemed like it was taunting me, reminding me of why I left. I felt his warm hands tug on my shoulders, turning me towards him, his eyes piercing blue, startling me a bit, causing me to jump.

"Im never going to get used to that.." I stutter out quietly, giving a small smile and my cheeks getting hot while darting my eyes to the ground.

"Get used to what.?" I hear a little giggle in his voice. I look back up at him, seeing the plastered look of amusement on his face.

"Your eyes." Jerome's facial expression gains a little source of shock, but melts into warmth. He leans down and kisses my cheek, only millimeters away from my lips. I let out a sigh and ring the door bell, the horrible anticipation growing inside me. The door swings open on its hinges to reveals a middle aged Trinidadian woman wearing scrubs labeled 'hospice'.

"Hello, you must be Sarah." She smiles.

"hi." I say, entering the house. It smells like the floral perfume that my mother always wears; I dropped my bag and immediately ran up the stairs. I walked down the long hallway to my mother's room, seeing her lying in her bed staring at the ceiling, humming to herself. I walked quietly till I hit a creek in the floor board and her head instinctively turned to that direct. "mom.?" I whisper.

"Sarah." Her voice is wobbly and faint. I get a closer look and see she is hooked up to a air tank, tubes in her nose. I walk over, my mothers' hand grabbing my wrist. "Baby, you got so big." My eyes started welling up with tears.

"mom, I've only been gone for about 4 months, it's not like changed all of a sudden." I choke out a laugh trying to cover up my sorrow.

"four months is a really long time." She then makes a little hum. "I've been trying to talk to your father, but he won't answer me." She looked a bit lost.

"mom, daddy isn't here.. you know that." What's wrong.? She knows that he's dead.

"All I remember is he said he was going to get me tea and he never came back." Her voice sound almost like she was drunk.

"you'll see him soon." My voice then starts to crack and be invaded by tiny whimpers. "very soon." I whisper softly.

"So how's school. I wanna hear all about it." She said, snapping back a little into reality and out of the sickly realm that her mind was drifting off into. I let out a laugh.

"I really love it there. Everyone is so nice." I smile.

"tell me about your friends." I begin to talk about everyone starting with Nina, tell her that she is the girl with the locket, and we have found the cup and I only have 5 more days after today so my visit here is going to be quick. Next I move on to Amber and how she is bubbly and giggly, and how she always takes me dress shopping, and that she's my best friend I have to admit. Then Patricia, and how she was a little sour at first but she is really nice and understanding and she kinda gets my moods and stuff. Then Alfie, going on about what a goof he is and has a slight obsession with amber. I am brief on Mick, since I really don't talk to him much, we did play soccer once together and that was fun but I got stopped abruptly and that lead me to talk about Mara. I told my mom on how she was annoying and moody but I really shouldn't have anything against her, but I mentioned the positive like she is smart and has nice hair.

"Then there's Fabian, he is just the sweetest, most loveable kid you could ever meet. He is kind and charming and helps me with almost everything. I mean honestly I wish I have known him my whole life cause he just one of those people that you wish was there, ya know.?" My mom face lightens up into a smile.

"Fabian." She grins. "he seems very nice." Maybe she's got the wrong idea, she knows about the 13th birthday letter, that's the only one I had shared with her.

"and I love him with all my heart, he's dating Nina." I saw her smile turn into one of those looks that parents give you when its like. 'its okay, don't worry something better will come one day.' "and he's my big brother. He's truly great." Her faced looked confused. _Gotcha there mom.. bet you thought that was the boy in dads letters, didn't you._ I smiled really big thinking about the next person I was about to talk about. "And there is Jerome." My mom looked at me, anxious to hear my words. "Jerome.. he is the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life.. He is funny and goofy and keeps me on edge all the time. And then he has these crazy beautiful blue eyes, and oh my god, they just are amazing. He knows everything about me and he still doesn't look at me funny or thinks I'm a freak. He understands and people might think he's a bit defensive on the surface but he's got his reasons. Jerome really truly is sweet and he cares for me, making sure I don't kill myself by tripping over my own two feet." I laugh and so does my mom. _He's the boy, mom, Jerome is the boy in the letters._ She gives me a knowing smile.

"I'd love to meet him." she grips my wrist a bit tighter.

"you can." Mom looks confused for a moment. "Be right back."

"Sarah Isabelle McMayson.!" My mom yells in her teasing parenting voice.

"be right back.!" I say in a sing songy voice heading out of the room and down the hall, where I made my way back to the first floor. I saw Grenadine in the living room. "umm, hi, did you see like a six foot tall, extremely attractive blonde haired British boy disappear anywhere.?" I ask her.

"Yes yes, he went upstairs looking for you." She answers pointing to the stairs. I trudge my way back up looking through each door way, I pass my mom's room and head into my bedroom unintentionally. Its just I guess my serenity, I need a second to lie down. take a breath. I open my door to see Jerome, looking at one of the photographs on my dresser.

"whacha doing.?" I ask teasingly. He jumps back a bit, guess I frightened him.

"oh, umm just-"

"snooping around." His cheeks are bright red. "cmon." I signal my head to the hallway, extending my hand, and he takes it in return. We walk into my mother's room quietly. "mom.?" I call out to her. She leans herself against the backboard. "mom this is Jerome." We make our way over to her bed side. They make small conversation and introduce one another to each other.

"well, Sarah, since you lugged him all the way here why don't you show him around town a bit, go to the mall or something."

But uh-" I don't wanna go out. I really don't.

"ill be fine here and just for a little while." She grins and shoos us. "see you guys soon." I grab Jerome's hand again. Well Jerome.. now you get to see my roots and childhood. My twisted, totally fucked up school mates who tortured everday. _Welcome to Maine. _


	15. Chapter 15: Less Traveled By

**hey guys im so sorry i took me soo long to update on this. ive been sooper busy and its now spring break.! ahhh.! also The Hunger Games is on my mind twenty-four/seven so it hard to focus, they have to main charaters casting and im looking for a way to submit heatshots to be an extra of some sort loll cos that wuld be justt sooooo amazingg. the casting for it honnestly looks pretty decent so i happy so far. anyway, think chapter is shortish (sorry about that..) this is kinda of a loose end chapter to Sarahs past. you get to meet one of her old boyfriends and- **

**im sorry i just keep thinking about the hunger games. obession isnt even the word to describe how i am about it. im gunnna leave it at that i do appoligize again for the late update, also i have begun typing up my darkest powers fanfiction that i long forgotten about. it is going to be broken up into about two chapter the leftover stuff that i had wrote but i have to say that i am not nearly done widhff it so there is more to come trust me. well here is the next chapter in my Anubis story. chapter 15: Less Traveled By. **

* * *

_..Two roads diverge in a yellow wood and I, I took the one less traveled by.. _

_Two roads in a yellow wood and I tried to take the path most followed by, but under my luck, a nip and a tuck, I was banished to lonely street, that lay under my feet, just wondering forever, that nothing good will come ever, truly never, but then soon came the boy who was mentioned in the letter.._

Do you ever notice how mood rings say the color that the ring turns tells you the emotion you're feeling, well first of all that's bullshit but not the point, but it's a way to read you supposedly.. well, I guess that what do through Jerome's eyes. We sit in the cab that takes us off to the mall where I honestly do not want to be. We start to drive up creeping slowly in the traffic that is surrounding my old high school where the students are filing out what seems to be a pep rally.. yuck.. pep rally. The traffic comes to a dead halt and I stay frozen at the window, just looking at all the familiar faces that taunt my thoughts. I huddle over to Jerome and he looks down at me. I just shake my head, then he putting his arm around me protectively. I see the kids starting to point at the cab and start whispering to each other. There's no escaping and the students start to surround the car as some are walking across the street back to the school, each looking closely at the car. We put up all the windows to block out our faces but that just makes them get closer to look.

"Look it's the ghost freak she's back.!" One of the guys say passing the car, I see Jerome tense. The boy stops and starts saying loud obnoxious comments to his friends. "you know when Gina cracked her nose on the field you think she would of learned her lesson not to come back and realize no one likes her." Its Joshua. My face becomes ill feeling. Joshua was the first one I semi- trusted.

"you remember when we were playing twenty questions and you asked me who my worst boyfriend was.? I change my answer.. its Joshua Tompson." Jerome looks down with me, filled with anger and rage.

He opens the window and points at the Joshua, wearing his baggy jeans what flood his feet and Brunswick Hockey hoodie.

"is that him.?" He asks furiously.

I nod my head.

"yes." I murmur quietly.

"I mean how stupid is she.? I mean I knew she was pretty stupid but not that retarded. Dumb bitch." Joshua sneered. Jerome's arm unguarded me and he opened the cab door, walking up to Joshua and grabbing his shirt. Oh my god.! Jerome no.! I followed out of the cab standing a small distance, kids pushing into me murmuring 'freak' as they walked by. "woah man, what's your deal.?" Joshua asked, laughing a bit.

"right now you are. You gotta problem there with her.? Do you because take it up with me if you do." Jerome growled darkly.

"oh, fancy pantsy Brit we got here, defending Sarah." Joshua teases. "we heard she moved, but most of us a assumed a phsyc ward." him and his friends begin to laugh. "others, thought dead." his words hung in the air. I feel a dull feeling in the pit of my stomach. Jerome grabs his shirt tighter, becoming more aggressive.

"you make one more comment towards her in any shape or form, I'll make sure that won't be able to again. Permanently." I finally move my way fastly to Jerome, grabbing his arm.

"Jerome." I say calmingly. "stop." this isn't your fight. Jerome's eyes were dark blue, and full of hate disgust, holding his destestful gaze at Joshua, then looking down at me. C'mon Jerome, please. Calm down. He finally releases Joshua's shirt. I then glare a Joshua's hazel eyes, filled with absurdity and distastefulness. Josh, I trusted you, I thought you were.. I thought you were the boy, who didn't care, who looked past it all, the boy in the letter. I finally break my gaze and we go to turn around and head back to the cab, but I guess somebody doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

" that freak knows that she's second best compared to everybody. Hope she knows all the times I said she was pretty and cool was a lie." Joshua says to his friends, all of them laughing. I see Jerome jolt backwards. Jerome.! Without hesitation I turn around, seeing Jerome's fist connect with Joshua's nose, hearing a distinct cracking noise. He tries to fight back, but Jerome's adrenaline and rage is taking over him, making his strength more powerful. The surrounding friends try to pull them apart and I run over to Jerome pushing the boys out of the way.

"Jerome." is all I'm able to sputter out. I grab both his hands and try to look up into his eyes but they are fixated on Joshua, who stands bloody. Jerome's eyes still filled with that overbearing darkness I put my hand up to his cheek, trying to calm you down. "Jerome.. Let's go." I pull him over into the cab, telling the driver to return us home.

"I'm sorry Sarah." Jerome finally manages to say. I lean over and hug him tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"you didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to, that boy is just so detestful and horrid and stubborn jackass. I should of hit him harder." his fist clenched.

"Jerome. I think you broke his nose." I giggled a bit and he let out a light laugh as well. i start to think about everything Joshua had teased and said about me. 'others thought she was dead..that freak knows that she's second best compared to everybody. Hope she knows all the times I said she was pretty and cool was a lie.' his voice echoing in my head. He looks down at me and his eyes turn to that warm sparkly blue that I've only seen once or twice before with a shade of the steeliness behind it, tinted slightly. We arrived back at my house, I inhaled and held my breath. I paid the driver and we exited the cab. I started up the path but then my wrists jerked back, where I staired Jerome in the face. We were quiet for a second, feeling my cheeks getting hot. I examined him. Jerome's face, his skin, still that flawless milky-peach color, which the little bit of rosy pink that inflamed his cheeks from the cold, and his hair, rustled some hanging in his face and some pushed back. Then his clothes, his familiar style of the tan slacks, the black vest over a green, blue and white thin stripped blazer that added a little color to his outfit. And how I say time and time again on how he smells like warm vanilla and crisp apples. His hands feeling hot around my chilled wrists add to the rush of adrenaline that courses through my veins. His height that towers me by a good four to six inches, and even though I say it doesn't intimidate me, well.. It really does. His lips. I haven't really thought about them that much. They look soft and pink, and I love when they smile. I can only imagine what it would be like to kiss him. And then, the feature that I virtually obsess over.. His eyes. I've seen a lot of blue eyes, but none like Jerome's. Their what stumps me, what closes off my witty remarks, what dumbfounds me when they show an emotion. Like the mood ring. Right now, they are still in that phase change of steel and glitter.

"you are not second best. Do you understand. You are beautiful, you are intelligent, you are spectacular, understand Sarah.?" Jerome interrupts my thoughts. The exact opposite of Joshua's words, that I believe that his are true over Jerome's. But, no denying that I love Jerome, I love him, I really do. He is everything to me. I couldn't function without him. And I just need a spark to ignite one time.

"miss.!" I heard a voice call out. We turned from each other to see Grenadine, her body sticking halfway out the door, waving her hand. "miss, miss.!" god dammit. Sooo close.! I finally suck up my doubts and wilts, then just a second more..

"yes Grenadine.?" I said a bit annoyed.

"your mother requests you, she had fallen quiet ill over the time you were gone. We have relocated her to the spare room on the first floor." I quickly broke away from Jerome to bolt into the house and down the hallway where I reached the spare room. It used to be my playroom when I was little but as I grew up it grew emptier and emptier. I push open the door fast but catch it before it hits the wall, to see my mother, lying half lifeless in a mechanical looking bed, the one you would see in a hospital. And just that one bed in the room. That single object. Well that and the large machinery looking equipment that look like it's a life support set. The white shades pushed to the side that let in beams of sunlight. I don't think the room even has a light installed into this room.. But then I get a good look at my mother. She is frailer than the two hours ago when I saw her. How could she get so sick in two hours time.? What is she even sick with.? I mean I know, but what have they diagnosed her as..

"he keeps talking to me." she whispers in a distorted voice. "telling me that that's him. That he's him and I agree baby, I think it is too and that's all we wanted if for you to be happy, he tells me he loves you and the boy does too."

"mom." I stuttered out. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was horse and scratchy. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. Her skin very pale and felt as if it was covered with a thin layer of ice and hair thin and graying at the roots of her long black hair that was a couple of shades lighter than mine. My knees felt week and I remember my conversation with Horus. Fuck him. Fuck Egyptian mythology. Fuck sar and Rah for challenging the gods. Fuck my life. My knees were slowly unable to support my body.

"Sarah." I heard the obvious British accent embedded into the voice. I looked over to Jerome, running to him where he caught me and comforted me in a hug. Jerome, why is this happening.? Why couldn't it just be the 'scarred' one who dies.? Huh.!

"when is this gunna end." I whispered. He was silent for a moment rubbing my bad coddlingly.

"soon." he said unsuringly. "I don't know." Jerome say a little more strongly, more sure of his answer, since he was right, he doesn't know. Jerome held me tighter, seeing that his second answer was not as reassuring but more accurate. "hey." he pull away slightly so he could see my face. "I know that we'll it through." Jerome gave a half hearted smile.

"why don't we just watch a movie marathon, and seasons one through three of Jersey shore." I smiled. Jerome switched it off so that his arm was wrapped around my shoulders and my arm around his waist.

"what is Jersey shore.?" he laughed as we left my mother ill essenced room. I followed with a giggle.

"Oh you poor British people deprived of your weekly doses of Jersey Shore. Maybe we'll just stick to the movies." I grinned goofily.

* * *

** hope you guys liked it.! comment.! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Forget Me Nots

**HOLA AMEGOS.! (woww i total just butchered the spelling of that.! [woo.! take that spanish romace language you just go pwnd.!] ) anyway im so sorry that this chapter took so long to post. its the longest chapter, 20 word pages double spaced and over five thousand words, but almost as absoulutly nothing widhff the story line. :D actually no it does, its 'what if' part in this chapter, and thats why its so long. i wanted to try and wrap up their Maine visit in this chapter and didnt want to focus on it for too long since i find the whole thing very sad. i'll try and see how soon i can post the next chapter, i want to get in online before spring break ends which is this tuseday comming up.**

**_PLEASE READ:_ I just want to mention something really briefly that i found really sad but insperational. its called Invisible Children. Invisible Children is an organization that works to help children not be captured or harmed against by The LRA in Africa. If you dont know there has been an on going 25 year civil war in Africa by their dictator leader Koby, and he has been stealing children to make them soilders in his army. We had a school assembly on this and it was really sad and made me cry, we had learned about a boy named Tony who is lives in Uganda in Africa, who met the founders of Invisible Children during their Congo Tour in (i think) 2003. We saw all the hardships that these kids have their, from loosing their parents from terminal illnesses to being murdered by the LRA. We had even had a chance to meet one of the children who had experiance the horrid actions by the LRA, who murdered her father, and now out of Uganda and in her twenties, she travels along with the Invisble Children team telling her story along with Tony's. The Invisble Children team, takes multiple tours to Uganda and helps desolate villiages have contact for help by installing telephone signals and sending many children to schools. Although may of us live no where near the horrible actions taking place in Uganda and throughout africa, we can help people like Tony. Invisble Children is having 25 hours of silence on April 25th, 2011, and you can help by either purcasing a '25' pack that had stuff like a tee shirt and other things for you to tell people about the 25 years war, there is also probably a meeting in your cities where you can go to stand for the stop of the 25 years war in silence, or could could by or donate anything on their website, which 100% of you purchase goes to helping the people in Uganda. go to their website .com/ and help stop Koby's 25 year war and go 25 hours with silence. Break the silence with Invisble Children. **

**anyway i hope you guys did actually the lilttle blurb up above. im going to go 25 hours widhff out speaking and i am also going to donate money. anyway.. i hope evceryone really likes this chapter so here it is. **

**Chapter 16: Forget Me Nots. **

* * *

I popped in the next movie into the DVD player then sat back down on the floor, in front of my bed, curled up next to Jerome. He put his arm around my shoulder and my legs overlapped his. It felt kinda good to be back in my room. My little sanctuary. And it felt really good to be in Jerome's arms. It made me feel safe. It made me feel at ease. I was able to forget. Forget about The Cup, that I am the scarred one, the curse, the scar, the seeing ghost thing, the Anubis house drama, the kids here in Maine, my mom being sick, my dad, Marley, that horrid nightmare, my encounter widhff Horus. All the bad flushed out of my system, and warmth seeped in. I smiled to myself. This will all be over soon. I can be happy. I can be free. I can be widhff Jerome. But there is one question I've always thought over time and time in my head. "Jerome." I say to him softly, looking up into his fantastical blue orbs. "Why did you trust me when we first met on the night of the prom.?" it haunted me, and I wanted to know. "When no one else did." Jerome gave me a sly smirk and a suave look but then it died into a look of compassion and love. And within the second it took his facial expression to change it now has clicked for me. I'm not just some girl that he's comforting for now but that I really am all the things he says I am and that he does love me.. I hope.

"Because, I could tell from the second I saw you at the dance when Fabian pulled me over, there was something about you that make me feel defensive and curious." he pushed my bangs aside with the tips of his fingers. "That there was far more that what meets the eye. That you.. Were special, that you weren't lying to me when you showed me the scar, and that you were to be trusted because Sarah. I knew." what did you know? Jerome? What? He trusted me. I felt the warmth grow in me. He trusted me, because he knew I was special. I looked up at the time, 12:30 the clock glowed. Well I should probably get some sleep now, I took a deep yawn. Guess my body agreed with me. Jerome kissed my forehead. "go to sleep love." he whispered to me softly and soothingly that lured me right to sleep.

4 days left. 4 days to remember who I've met. 4 more days of waiting tides, 4 more days of unsettling lullabies. Devoting time to each and every thought. The hands laughing on the clock. How much longer will I be mocked.? Don't drag those down, better less to be forgot. 4 days left. 4 days to remember who I've met. 4 days left to see regret.

I flew up off the floor, sweating. Don't drag those down, better less to be forgot.. 4 days left to remember who I've met.. 4 days left to see regret.. What does it all mean.. Don't drag those down, better less to forget. I looked over towards Jerome.. No.. No, no, no.! I felt a tear well over onto my cheek. But.. I guess I let my feelings get in the way for what I've always stood for. I need to keep my distance; I need to not be so needy and dependent. I need Jerome to forget about me. I need him to hate me. Wish me dead. Wish that I have never entered his life. I wiped the sweat from under my bangs. But I love Jerome, I don't want him to forget me.. But.. I love him.. I need him to forget me. I looked over to the clock, 5:00 am. Guess it's gunna be this time every day. I got up a walked to the bathroom that wad connected to my room, turning on the sink to let the cold water run. I looked in the mirror and saw my distraught reflection. My longer pieces of hair matted to my bare shoulders, back neck and cheeks, the shorter discombobulated choppy layers of hair stuck out in every direction puffed up. I had taken my make up off last night but I seem to still have black smudges on my face. I could only see up to a little above my hips because I was that short. I looked closely at my deprived facial expression, my usually electric lime irises were now a dark forest evergreen. I don't get what Jerome sees in me.. I looked over towered him though the doorway and then back at the mirror seeing my expressionless face again, then start to splash the icy cold water on my face. I mean, yes I love him.. But he doesn't deserve the sorrow and pain he would go through with me, when he could have a happy and normal relationship with someone like Mara. I know, that's why I hate.. Envy her so much, she's normal and she can't put him in danger like I can. But I have him here with me, and I really did let my needy emotions get in the way, I mean I almost kissed him yesterday.. I forgot about why I hadn't before, I much rather hurt myself than hurt Jerome. I much rather hurt myself than anybody in Anubis house. But especially Jerome.. I grabbed a towel and patted down my face, then turning off the faucet. I exited the bathroom and walked out the balcony of my room, watching the oblivion of the forest.

I began to daze off, what would of it been like if.. If I never had the gift, or the scar.? Marley had never died.. Never went to England.. My dad never died.. Would of just been.. A normal kid.?

* * *

"Come and catch me Josh.!" I giggled running into the forest. "Marley c'mon.!" I yelled over to her, following my lead, her long strawberry blonde hair flowing around as she ran. Marcus and Joshua were quickly behind us. Marcus finally catching up to Marley, picking her up and spinning her around his longish black hair differntichating with her blonde.

"Gotcha!" he chuckled as Marley shrieked.

"Mark!" I squealed. The way she said that made it seem.. Familiar.. But I can't remember to who. They pressed their foreheads together and Marcus gave her a peck on the lips.

"Awh sooo sweet!" I called out. I started to hear the rush of footsteps I turned around to see Joshua close behind me and before I had a chance to run I was swept up and twirled around just as Marcus had done to Marley. As he had been holding me well above his head my black hair fell around his face, his deep hazel eyes freckled with green and orange smiled at me.

"Caught ya green eyes." Joshua grinned, as I giggled a bit. Green eyes.. Someone has called me that before.. Again.. I can't place who it is.. It seems so familiar too. Josh put me down and then pecked my lips. "c'mon let's go get something to eat."

"Kay." I glittered, grabbing his hand. We made our way back to my house and we all stood in my back yard. "Why don't you guys give me and Marls a bit to get ready because I don't think sweat and dirt from the forest is very attractive." I said taking a leaf out of my hair. "so how bout you pick us up at eight."

"Do I get a goodbye kiss." Josh smiles slyly.

"Ha ha. No.. And why would I want to kiss you?" I said sarcastically and he titled over and pecked my lips.

"catcha guys in a few." him and Marcus left. Marley dasily came over to me.

"I think I'm in love." she fluttered.

"as do I." I say in the same voice.

"Good because that boy deserves some happiness." she told, as we started for the back door of my house. Another.. Another thingy swore I have heard before.. We went to start up the stairs and up to my room. "Marcus is just perfect." Marley swooned falling on my bed. I plopped down next to her.

"Well I'm going to be the maid of honor and the godmother of your child." I smiled. I feel like I haven't seen Marley in forever. She was tall and lanky, with a sporty model body. She had clear warm peach skin with a couple of freckles under her eyes and across her nose, like a cute cartoon character would with her glassy blue eyes. "What are we gunna wear.!" I cheered in question popping up bopping my way over to my closet opening the doors. "I'm thinking a coral one strap dress on you." I pulled the dress out and looked at it vaguely. I've seen this dress before..

"of course you have." Marley said confused. "You bought it at the mall last week." she grabbed the hanger from my hand. "silly." she giggled. Guess I didn't realize that I said that out loud. "I'm thinking.." she elongates the g "this.!" she held a short strapless black cocktail dress that was ruffled at the end. This too! I've seen this! I have worn this! I don't know where but I have wore this before and I don't like this dress. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"oh.. I dunno marls." I said unsuringly

"wear the dress. "She pushed. But In a reassuring way. I took the dress from her and she squealed in excitement. God! That is so familiar! God dammit.! Marley grabbed her coral dress and ran into the bathroom. I slipped off my skinny jeans and the Brunswick hockey hoodie that Josh gave me. I slid the dress over my head I zipped it up. I felt my hands shaking involuntarily, walking over to mirror I saw the dress came up above the knee a bit and completely bare shoulders and arms. I grabbed my milky white wrist. Something's missing.. Something's gone.. Maybe I'm just feeling sick. Maybe I banged my head.. Head trauma.. Yeah..

"Ta-da.!" I flipped around to see Marley in a little pose and a huge cheesy smile on her face. I giggles a bit.

"you look fabulous Marls." I smiled.

"so do you.! I told you that dress would look perfect.! Now let's just do something you hair." she said pulling up part of my hair. I gave a light laugh.

"I think I'm just gunna leave it how it is." I flattened down my hair. We heard Marley's ringtone and she grabbed her phone answering the call. I turned back to mirror, still with that bad feeling in my stomach. Why was I feeling like this? Having weird déjà vu? It's all so weird.. And I feel really uncomfortable in this dress. Marley groaned and I turned back around. "Ugh. The guys want to go ice skating instead so grab your skates they'll be her in twenty." great.. Sounds like.. Fun.. I guess. I rolled my eyes.

"alright.. Alright. Go strip." I shooed her away. Marley went to go get changed and I stripped out of my dress, changing into a pair of fresh dark wash skinny jeans and my Abbey Dawn sweat jacket. I slipped on my biker books and grabbed my skates that then I threw over my shoulder. "Marley I'm gunna go get an apple!" I called out to her. She responded with a yeah, yeah and I headed downstairs. I headed down to the kitchen but I hear my name. I walked back a few steps to be in the doorway of the office. "Dad?" my dad.. My stomach began to churn a bit. Wait.. I shook off the weird emotion. "Hey dad waddupp.?" he gave me a smile.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously. I leaned against the door pane.

"Me and Marley are gunna go ice skating with Marcus and Joshua."

"I don't like that Joshua boy.." he said looking down at his paper. "Don't like 'im."

"Oh daddy, he's a nice boy." I came into the office. He gave a disapproving shake of the head.

"Alright. Just be careful." I gave him I hug, a long overdue hug. I missed you daddy.. It was like I've never really seen him.. Never really hugged him. "I love you sport."

"I love you too dad." I sniffled. We separate from the hug and I went and sit on the steps. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; I took it out and answered the call. "Hello."

"Hey babe, were outside." it was Joshua.

"mkay, be out in a second." I hung up the phone. "Marley!" I screamed.

"I'm coming I'm coming I'm coming and I'm here!" she rambled as she came and met me on the steps. I stood up and opened the door.

"Bye dad! I love you!" I called out.

"Love you too sport. Don't do anything stupid!" he answered back. I laughed and me and Marley left. Marley got in the back with Marcus and I hopped in the passages seat next to Joshua. We drove off to the ice rink and pulled into the parking lot. I had the feeling in my stomach still. Am I going to see my dad again? Why wouldn't I.? Marley and Marcus exited the car but Josh hung back. I stared out the window, confused on everything still. This is all great. Right? Everything is how it's always been. But it's not.. Something's wrong..

"Sarah?" I heard Josh say. "Are you alright.?"

"what?" I answered startled a bit. "Oh yeah, I'm fine really I am."

"haven't I told you you're a worse liar than Nina.?" he chuckled. What.! Now I know I've heard those exact words before! Name and all! I turn towards him.

"Who's Nina?" I asked confused.

"My little sister." he smiled. "Babe calm down. What's been up with you, ever since we were all goofing off before in the woods you've been, I dunno, off.? I guess."

"Just.." I took a breath. "I feel like.. I dunno. Just, haven't gotten a lot of sleep. Been.. Umm.. Studying." I huffed of a laugh. He smiled, then pushed back my bangs and gave my forehead and kiss. I jumped backwards, empty thoughts racing. The stomach acid churning. Someone has done that to me before.. Someone special.. Very special. But I don't know who..

"Are you sure your alright Sarah.?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry I just.. I dunno." I took a breath. "Let's go." I gave a weak smile. We exited the car and into the skate rink. I laced on my skates and we met Marley and Marcus out on the ice. Marley can over and grabbed my arm tightly, almost causing me to fall. "Marley don't do that you know I can't skate well. I don't have to coordination." I complained.

"Oh c'mon. You've been on edge today. What's harping on you?" she asked.

"Honestly I don't know. Just a lot of wacky déjà vu."

"Just try and loosen up." she earged on.

"Alright, alright." I darted my eyes around the rink. I felt someone come and grab me from behind and I let out a shriek, and then came a chuckle. "Joshua!" he kissed my cheek, I lost control with all the weight on me and fell down onto the ice. Great.. Fun.. Real glad the guys chose this to do. Joshua and Marley helped me up. "Now my pants are all wet at the knees." I complained.

"Don't worry Sar, I feel bad. But it happens to everyone and you can barely see it." Josh said.

"Thanks but I don't need the pity." I blew a flipped up piece of hair out of my face. Marley grabbed my arm and we skated along. I still looked around, feeling uneased. I looked at all the people, some kid getting lessons, couples skating around, the ratty middle school boys practicing for hockey, some tourist looking people. But I don't know who would come to Brunswick, Maine it's so boring here. I kept my eyes fixated on a group of kids on the other side of the rink though. I couldn't get a good look at them though. About seven or eight stood there. I've seen them before. But I didn't know them. Faces looked extremely familiar, they weren't from school so I don't know where I would have seen them from. One of the couples a long extremely blonde haired girl had her hand tangled in the scarf of a blonde hair boy, giggling about what not. And another couple a wavy dirty blonde haired girl, with the arms of a brunette hair boy around her, looking around the ring, examining the surroundings. The remaining singles was an angry looking cheap Goth girl with tacky colored streaks in her hair, a lanky African American boy and a short hourglass figured dark hair Indian girl. Then there was a boy, extremely tall, messy blonde hair, and perfect facial features. He was staring directly at me. The piercing blue eyes burning my skin. And not the glassy, shallow blue of Marley's, but a deep intense steely, icy blue that gave me chills. I stood frozen. I know them. I know him. It's them. I know I know them. There the reason I'm having Déjà vu. I'm sure of it. Especially that boy. I defiantly know him. I have to. The déjà vu memories that are the strongest have to been from him. My eyes finally meet his and they go wide eyed and sparkly. He then tugged on the shirt of the wavy haired dirty blonde, pointing slightly at me. She gave I confused look, the same one I've probably had all day. And same did the brown haired boy. I know them. I know them all. The wavy haired girl pulled on the shirt of the blonde haired girl and followed suit of the current event. The blonde haired girl stared in awe, like she knew who I was, but she didn't because a quizzical look painted her face quickly. I darted my eyes back over to the blue eyed boy. I know him. I know him. He stared at me intensely. Just as I did at him.

"They look like a pack of vampires." Marley snorted goofily. I ignored her comment, still trying to remember. Backtracking. Okay.. Okay.. One of their names is Nina. Has to be, Joshua said I lied worse than Nina and the name made me jump. Now just gotta figure out which one. I think it's either the super blonde or dirty blonde one. Not sure. But the boy, the blue eyed boy.. Him. I know I know him. I wish I knew his name. I have to know it. "Umm, Sarah.. What are you carving into the ice with your toe pick?" Marley asked confused. I looked down to see a curved diamond with a circle in the center. I've seen that before too.

"Marley! Give me a pen out of your bag." I nearly screamed. She quickly digs for a pen and hands it to me. I take a dollar bill out of my pocket and draw the peculiar shape on it big and dark enough for someone to see it. "c'mon." I grabbed her arm and we skated around the rink. We started to distance a bit from the wall as we approached the familiar faces. I dropped the dollar bill distinctly as we passed, knowing that they are all looking at me. After tossing the bill down me and Marley skate back to the other side of the rink. I saw the blue eyed boy pick up the dollar bill and his eyes go wide. He shows the wavy haired girl the bill and her eyes do the same as his then look up at me. "Uh Marley I'm gunna go to the bathroom." Marley nodded and to join Joshua and Marcus. I slowly went to exit the rink and I saw the blue eyed boy any wavy haired girl do the same, eyes still glued on me. I made my way off the ice and off the rink into the whole lobby where there is the concession stand and table, skate rental, skate shop, arcade and all that stuff. I saw them by the door, mirroring my motions. I finally went to make my way to bathroom when the blues eyes boy picked up speed to come and confront me. I felt that bad feeling in my stomach turned horrible. I didn't move at that point, I waited staying frozen. I had to move so went to go over to the concession stand but then a chilling touch came onto my wrist. Afraid to turn around for a finally pluck up the courage and turn to see the glare of searing icy blue eyes peer down at me.

"It's been driving me mad, where are you from, how do you know this." he holds up the bill. "And why do I feel like I've known you before." his aggressive British voice growled.

"I know you. I know I do." I whispered. "I don't know how, I don't know where from but we know each other, all of those people you were with. I know one of the girl's names is Nina though. I had a Déjà vu moment and it freaked me out. I think that's her." I pointed to the wavy haired girl. He boy looked aggravated like he was battling against himself in his mind, when I come to think of it, that is what I've been doing all day.

"Uh, tell me something about you. We can try and jog each other's memories." I nodded. "Don't tell me your name though."

"Umm.. My best friend's name is Marley, umm.. I'm from Brunswick, Maine. My favorite holiday is Halloween.."

"You're wrong. I remember something, was your friend, Uh Marley was that her.?" his voice sounded dry.

"Yeah why." I asked worriedly.

"It can't be, she's dead. She died when you were seven years old." what.! That absurd! That!- that might just be true.. Can It.? It can't be.. It might.

"Tell me about you now."

"I'm from London, England. I board at Anubis house it my school, my favorite color is green, umm.."

"Your parents.." I said. I remember something. His parents. "You and your parents, they've been sending you to boarding school since you were five." shock and distain gathered his face.

"You see " I do.? Do I.. Maybe.. I was taken aback by the comment a bit. How bizarre. I remembered something that made me feel safe.

"You always smell like crisp apples and warm vanilla." I smiled. I remembered that sent.

"You have a scar of this on your wrist." he held up the bill again and pulled my wrist up revealing my bare skin. I shook my head.

"No I don't.. But I have felt like weird, like I feel like I wear something over on my wrist though."

"You always wear a wrist band to cover up the scar." yeah.. If there was a scar.. But, maybe I did have one.

"You had your first kiss at eleven."

"You dad died when you were little." he said a little more solemnly. my dad.. I knew something about seeing him was too good to be true.

"You like the dark haired girl on the ice." I also said, putting my hands into fists.

"no." he shook his head just as I shook mine before. "I like you.. I love you Sarah." he knows my name. Jerome knows my name! Jerome..

"Jerome you know my name." he smile gleefully. "You know my name!" I squeaked. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Sarah." he whispered into my shoulder. I began to let tears run down my cheeks. Jerome puts me back down on the ground. "Haven't I told you, you cry too much." he gave a small chuckle that he used to make him not cry.

"Maybe, I'm still trying to remember everything I forgot." I choked a little in between a cry and a laugh. " I can't believe it's you." I hugged him again really tightly. "I can't believe it's you." 4 days left to remember who I've met.. 4 days left to see regret.. I almost lost Jerome.. Because I was normal. Because I didn't have the scar, or I didn't didn't talk to ghost, or that didn't Marley died, or my father's passing didn't exist. And That the kids at the Anubis house were my family. I remembered Ambers annoying little squeals and peach-coral dress, the happiness remark that Patricia had said to me, the kiss on the forehead, the lying worse than Nina comment. It was all them that kept coming back to haunt me. I don't want them to slip away.

* * *

I felt the hot sun beat down on me, then a pair of arm wrapped around me, feeling some of a cotton shirt and bare skin against my back and shoulders. "mornin'" I heard the cute British accented voice say into my ear. I lay both my hands on Jerome's arms, feeling his muscles under the thin shirt. I don't want a normal life.. It was.. Odd.. Weird.. I dunno but I didn't like it. I want this life. But.. Either way.. Jerome can't be around me. Even what I needed didn't happen in the normal life. I need Jerome to forget me..

* * *

"you want butter or cream cheese.?" I asked.

"butter." he answered taking the coffee pot and pouring a glass. "Want some.?"

"Yeah umm milk and sugar." he took out two cups from the cabinet and filled them with the black liquid, the aroma filling the air. Jerome came from behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Calm down Sarah. It's alright." he whispered into my ear.

"I know. I know." I hummed. "It's just.. I only have four days and we leave at two today." I took the two plates and placed them quietly on the table, sitting down at the table and Jerome went to sit across from me. A million and four thoughts run through my mind at the speed of light.

"Sarah, chill. Take a breath." Jerome instructed me to do.

"Miss." I heard grenadines voice, turning my head to see her standing at the opening for the kitchen. "Your mother.." she said softly. I got up quickly and made my way to the spare room. As soon as you entered the doorway you got the intensifying odor of medical tape, gauze, medicine and illness. The mixture of smells smacked my senses making me dizzy. I made my way to my mother's mechanical bed. Her skin looking pale and wrinkled, hair gray and thinning. All the IV tubes and air oxygen tank wires hooked up to her.

"Honey." she whispered. "I have to go." my mom gave a faint smile. "You're destine for great things, you'll overcome all this. Just another stepping stone." she looked to the doorway, where Jerome stood uneasily. "Ah, Jerome come in." he entered and came over next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders, holding me close. "Take care of my daughter will you.?" she asked. Jerome nodded and smiled warmly.

"I will. I promise." he looked over at me and gave me a reassuring squeeze. My mom then looked off into the distance.

"I have to go now. You father is waiting." she smiled. "I love you." a few silent seconds passed, and then the line went dead on the life support. I looked over to where she was gazing to. I saw my mom, healthy and smiling, with a glimmering glow around her. She blew me a kiss and then faded out. She's gone. My mom's gone. I turned into Jerome, grabbing his shirt for support and I began to cry silently. Jerome stroked down my hair and held me tightly in his arms.

* * *

"all the arrangements have been made. What would you like to do about the estate and possessions, everything was left to you." the lawyer said. "All except one thing, which was left to Mr. Clarke." he eyed Jerome, sliding over a wooden box, then back down at his paperwork. "It's says here, that in this letter." he then slid a letter over. "Explains all." what would of my mom left Jerome, she knew him for all of ten hours. "So when would you like to settle all of this." the lawyer asked.

"Umm. Can we get this sorted after the school year ends? There's only like three months left." the lawyer looked up at me, then to Jerome, back at me then down on his paperwork, scribbling something.

"Very well ms. McMayson. I will be in touch with your people." people.? I have people. The lawyer clipped up his suitcase and left out the front door.

"our flight leaves in an hour and a half, let's go pack our things." I say monotoningly. And so the distancing begins. We silently got our bags in order and got to the airport. We didn't say much to each other. Jerome probably thinking that I'm just in shock, but I'm not.. I knew this was coming. I took a breath which was abruptly turned into a shriek from my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out for the screen to read Nina's name. "Nina, hey what's up.?"

"We've been burning the cup for like six hours and it's only like half way melted." Nina said. "are you and Jerome leaving for here soon.?"

"Yeah were waiting in the terminal for the plane. We'll be back soon." I told her. "And did you try pouring the bleach and gasoline on It.?"

"We have that.?"

"Yeah, oh right its under my bed." the speaker went on calling our flight. "I gotta go our flight is now, we'll see you guys soon." I hung up widhff Nina and got on the plane and as soon as I sat down I closed my eyes and tried to block everything out. But I couldn't block out my own thoughts.

I mean why! Why is this stupid curse have take everything I love from me.! I hate It.! I hate it more than all the kids at my old school, I hate it more than Marley dying, I hate it more than never know my father, I hate it more than my horrible past cause it's destroying my future.! One that I might not even have! It ruins everything. It's taking away my friends, taking away my sanity, taking away Jerome.. I don't even care if it takes away my life just why does it have to ruin everyone's around me.! I can't make Jerome hate me. Defiantly not in the next what? Two days or so.? I won't.. Can't.. Refuse.. I have to.. Have to make him hate me.. If I love him, I will. If I love him, I'll make him despise me. If I love him, I'll make him want to be the one who wants to kill me.. My stomach flipped at the thought. Jerome would never hurt me.. Never.. Would he.? But I just.. He means everything to me. I mean I so badly, just want to kiss him, just once, that's all I want. But I can't, I know I can't. I'm in love with the boy who has been through enough in his life, with his parents, with his friends, his part in the Egyptian mission before I came here, everything with Mara, ..Everything with me.. I'm in love with a boy that I pray to god.. Pray to god.. Pray to god.. That he doesn't love me back.

* * *

**hi i hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember please visit .com/ and help break the slience.! (review.! :3) **


	17. Chapter 17: Settling Suffocation

**I AM SO SORRY.! hey guys i am so sorry i havent written anything in a while, i have actually, i just fucked up the computer again and some how 'deleted' the interent off my default. (i dont know how you delete the internet but i did it. :) i feel so accoplishedd.) anywayy.. **

**i have a few things that i just want to point out**

**1. i will be posting my darkest powers chapters by sunday night. that is a definate. so set yur caladers darkest powers fans. i am actually re reading the series, as well as harrpy potter, the hunger games, jessica's guide to dating on the dark side, emily the strange, speak and the seriees of unfortunate events.**

**2. i am posting an Invader ZIM fanfiction. i have to first three chapters done. (for anyone who watches invader ZIM you should check out the fanfictions. my personal favorite is _My Hostage, Not Yours_., i dont remeber the author but it is really goood. and mine will be called _Threatening Theroies_ so check it out.! )**

**3. i have noticed that on Nick and that House Of Anubis is one of the main shows they show during a comerical (where they show clips of the casts of other shows like icarly, victorious, big time rush and Anubis.) so that assures me that there will probably be a second season. **

**4. i am working on chapter 18 but before i post that i am going to post a chapter that has a bunch of mini stories in it. its only gunna be one chapter is going to be called _Lost in Translation._ and like its not going to have any real relivence to the story just fluffy little mini chapters. thoes will be posted by sunday as well. **

**SIDE NOTE: i saw spiderman yesterday widhff my drama club and well.. no one fell on me.! yay.! but no the show was cute its something you might bring liek your little cousins too and such the casting was very good for me, the props and high matiance sets could of been better. but over all it was cute. **

**OH PLEASE READ: if i havent posted for a long period of time it is because i am having techincal problems. please check my deviantART account, i will have update info becuase deviantART does not require javascript and fanfiction does. i will have a preveiw of the next chapter. my deviantART is ~ThoughtsToNoWhere**

**OR please check out my twitter Kryptonitexox i also update on there. **

**well anywayyy my little chickdies (my english teacher calls my class that.) here is chapter 17..**

**Chapter 17: Settling Suffocation. **

* * *

"Sary.!" Amber shrieked louder and at a higher frequency than usual. I am locked in a spine breaking hug, who know this blonde could crack a back.

"hi Amber." I tried to breath out. "ow. Your hurting me." she finally released. She is alot stronger than she looks.

"oh I'm sorry, I haven't gone shopping in three days and Nina won't let me leave the house except for going to the clearing to burn that stupid cup." she complained. I should be offended since I'm about to die in four days, but it is really funny sinces she is a silver spoon kid and I guess the worse that could happen to her is that she gets a bad hair cut or break a nail, which actually really hurts when it bends backwards and gets closer to the cuticals. "so how was home.?"

"Mara is a goddess conpaired to them." I rolled my eyes.

"oh, that bad." Amber gave an uneased face.

"yeah." Jerome looked over at me and signaled that he was going to his room. I gave an icy nod and he left. "oh wheres Nina.? I need a status update."

"her, and Fabian are out in the clearing burning that cup. They usually come in around eight." we started up the stairs and into our room, were a fell back onto my tiny single bed, which compared to my queen sized one at home is well.. Actually it's nice.

"how is Fabian the old chap.?" I mocked.

"he's Fabian, the sweet defiantly weird Fabian." she smiled.

"how bout Mick and Mara.? I need some juciy Anubis drama." I teased.

"I" she started pointing her finger in the air. "have a plan.!" oh god. Amber and thinking.? How well is this gunna go over.?

"Amber you can't try to throw Mara down the stairs, Again.!"

"oh hush. No, her and the Mick have been on rocks lately." Amber begun.

"when did that start.?" I questioned.

"around the time you arrived." she anwsered back sarcastically.

"ha, ha Princess Millington. So wait let's backtrack what's going on with Mara and Mick.? Is Mick looking at other girls, or is it Mara who is looking at other guys."

"not sure, they've just been ya know, iffy around eachother quiet and weird." she explained.

"well personally, I think that Mara is gunna end up loney and you are going to end up happily ever after with Mick because you two have so much in common but are different too but all Mara and him have in common is what.? Sports.? How long is that gunna last." girl talk.. It felt good. Me and amber rambled on for a while then Nina and Fabian finally came in from their cup burning adventures. Nina greeted me with a dainty girly hug, and Fabian with the big brother, haven't seen you in decades hug. "So did you burn the cup yet.?" I asked.

"it's a piled of melted metal." Nina smiled. "we'll start disintergrating it tomorrow." I hi-fived her. Yes.! We're so close.!

"Where is everyone else.? Like Trudy, and Patrica, Alfie.? Amber seemed to be the only one home." I asked.

"There's a function at school tonight." oh. well it felt good.. It felt good to be home.

"well I'm gunna unpack and stuff and how bout we order in tonight since trudys out." I mumbled. They all left the room and I sat just looking out the window. You know what, I never realized but I don't have a close friendship with Nina. You would think that I would have this crazy close understanding dependent friendship on eachother because she's the chosen one and I'm the scarred one but I couldn't tell you one think about her. My best friends are Fabian and Amber. It's been that way and it always will. Jerome.. He's a whole sepperate section. He is my best best friend, he is the person I turn to everything for, and I'd think I'd kill myself if he died because he would go into the light right away and I can't live widhffout him. But.. I have to seriously make him hate me. I know that.. I just.. I just gotta get my mind off him. I grabbed the magazine off the floor and started to flip through.. Boring, boring, the William and Kate article I already read twice, boring, boring.. Okay this is not working. All I'm going to think about is Jerome and how I need to get him to hate me until I come up with a solution, I managed my way downstairs to Fabians room. I knocked on the door till I heard a faint 'come in' over the sounds of a guitar "you are so musically talented there Fabian, wouldn't be surprised if you had a platum album one day." I joked entering the room. He laughed lightly.

"hey there Sarah. How was it there in America." he smiled.

"Ah, ya know, boring, annoying, irking. So glad I'm back." I said sitting down on his bed. "time change is messing me up a bit though."

"Yeah, been a bit boring without you here. No yelling, no loud music, no 'wondering where your headphones went.'" Fabian joked. I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"A musician as well as a comedian." I counter sarcastically. The light mood died down after a few laughs.

"so, we only have three more days." he said quietly.

"no." I breathed. "me and Nina- I only have three days. I don't want anyone else affected by this."

"a bit too late now, either way, you two are not in it alone, Im always gunna help you guys." Fabian reesured.

"no, that's the thing, i don't want anyone to get hurt or worried or-"

"Sarah, we can't help but worry all of us are going to worry about you. And were going to destroy the cup, we will, we have too."

"but what if I don't." I hid my eyes behind my bangs so that Fabian couldn't see my eyes tearing up. "I don't want anyone to remember me. I want everyone to go on like nothing happened." one person especially.

"we will never forget you Sarah." him thinking that statement would be comforting which is not. Only made me get more watery eyed more.

"but I don't want anyone to. I want everyone to not remember me and just.. move on.." Fabian pushed my bangs back.

"you want Jerome to not remember, you want him to move and live on. Don't you." he gave a knowing smirk, holding back my bangs. I nodded my head confirmingly.

"I need him to not just forget me, I need him to hate me.. I need for him to want me dead so that if-"

"don't if, because it's not going to happen." Fabian said sternly. "I won't let it."

"I want you to forget me too, and Amber and Patricia, and Nina." the words come off shakey. "please." Fabian pulled me in close to confort.

"Sarah, I'm not going to forget you. You'll my little sister. I'm not going to let anything hurt you. It's a brothers job." he soothed. I smiled a bit.

"I still need Jerome to want nothing to do with me." I said quietly.

"I understand Sarah." thank god. "but" Ughh.! "I don't think making Jerome hate you is going to help."

"i need to make him hate me so much that he wants me dead." I clarified. "I need to. It has to be that way."

"Alright. How can I help.?" yess.!

"thank you.! Thank you thank you thank you Fabian.! I love you.!" I hugged him tightly. He gave one of his funny famous laughs.

"yes, yes." he chuckled. "I think it's entirely wrong, not the right thing to do, but I will oblige."

"Fabian you are amazing.!" I cheered. We got quiet after my little horrah.

"you really love him don't you Sar.?" Fabian asked. I nodded involuntarily.

"can you promise me on thing Fabian.?" he looked at me suspisioushly. "never do what I'm doing, to Nina. Never push her away."

"I promise." he said softly brushing my bangs back. "I promise." I gave a weak smile in return.

"Hello everybody were back.!" we read a voice ring out from the halls.

"c'mon. Lets go show everyone who's back." Fabian smiled. We got up from his bed and exited out into the hallway.

"Sarah.!" I heard Alfies voice, walking into the foyer. Alfie gave me a hug as well as Patricia.

"Miss you, we did." Patricia said. "finally might have some peace around here." I've been gone for two days what could of possibly gone wrong.

"Sarah.!" Mick cheered. Picking me up in a bear hug and spinning us around. "Patricia's right, Nina's flipping the house upside down, Amber is complaining about losing her lip gloss, Alfie and his water bombs, and I am failing Sweetys class now.!"

"Mick, Mick. I've been gone for a day and a half." I giggled, he put me down on the ground.

"oh and their having football try-outs next week, you better be trying out." he threw in.

"we'll see." Trudy came next, welcoming me back, giving me a motherly hug. Then I almost bumped into Victor, scared I scurried back over to Fabian.

"is Jerome back as well.? I havent had the chance to-" Alfie was cut off.

"ALFIE.!" We heard Jeromes voice yell angrily.

"woops gotta run." Alfie shot up the stairs, fleeing the punishment from his stupid prank. Trudy laughed. We'll I'm going off to bed, tired I am. Night all." we all said night to Trudy and she went off to bed. Without knowing Victor had already gone to his office which left us in the foyer. Patrick mumbled something about taking a shower and Mick had headed to the kitchen.

"After lights out i'll go talk to Jerome." Fabian told me.

"Alright. I'm going to get in pajamas. thank you so much Fabian." I headed upstairs into my room to see Nina and Amber reading magazines. "hey guys."

"Alright so I'm dying to know." Amber blurted out. I sat down next to them on the floor, leaning against my bed.

"Know what amber.?" I giggled.

"You and Jerome.!" she squealed.

"what.! I have not a clue on what your talking about." I road around.

"oh c'mon." Amber whined.

"Did you kiss.?" Nina chimed in.

"French kiss." Amber said quickly after.

"How many times.?"

"did you guys do anything romantic."

"is he a good kisser.?"

"did you guys do anything else." Their words started to over lap one anothers.

"What.! No, no no no no no no no no no. We didn't do anything I swear.! we didnt even peck."

"awh. I wanted something good." amber pouted.

"Ah go to bed you two. Got school in the morning." I shooed.

"so do you." Amber said.

"yes but I haven't adjusted to the time change yet.-" cut off, we heard Victors ten o'clock speech. "and it is ten o'clock." I smiled. I grabbed my pj's out of my dresser drawer consisting of a band tee and white polka dotted black shorts. I traveled down the hall to the bathroom. I locked the door and changed into the night wear. I felt the seconds creep around me like spiders crawling down their web. I washed my face off of all thick black eye liner, which I haven't done in awhile. I let my out of it's bun that I had tied it in an into a messy side braid, which the choppy layers of hair falling around my head, and then some pinned back with a bobby pin. But the whole time I staired myself down in the mirror, hating myself. My ugly emotionless face expression, my dingy black knotted cropped hair, my small figularless body and my solid, cold, sour, hard green eyes. A detestful outer shell for a despicable inside. Fitting. I threw my desgusting plane ride clothes into the hamper and exited the bathroom, I got to the door of my room until I heard nerving voices. Fabian and Jerome.. I quietly made my way downstairs and into the backway into the laundry room. I cracked the door open and saw Jerome and Fabian slightly. Fabian sat on a backwards chair and Jerome leaned against the island. this is just like how me and Jerome's fight got to a bad place real fast. I felt my heart racing, almost so fast I thought it was gunna explode.

"So." it was Fabian. "how was Maine.?"

"Nice.. And horrid." Jerome fumbles out, fiddling with his fingeres.

"how.?" Fabian asked.

"well we had arrived at her house and her mum was ill, I felt horrible."

"was her mum nice."

"shes the sweetest women I've ever met, but she was frail and Sarah looked quite overwhelmed and it honestly tore me down to see her so heartbroken. Her mum insited that we go out so we weren't stuffed up in the house."

"is the house small.?"

"oh no, it's huge, you can sleep in a different room every night for the next two months without sleeping in the same one twice. But we were going out to the shopping center and we were in dead traffic at a high school. It must of been the end of the day or something because the students were everywhere, and they were all peering inside the cab me and Sarah were in ad I realized it was her old school. She huddled herself and I pulled her over to me, and you could hear the kids making snippy comments. And then.. There was this boy who was making the most horrible remarks and a while back me and Sarah were playing twenty questions and she told me her worst boyfriend, but in the car she turned to me and said she changed her anwser to him. And I lost my cool right about then."

"oh no." Fabian groaned. "you didn't."

"I got out of the car and threatened for him to stop, but.. The dumb bastard can't follow orders so, we got into a bit of a physically confrientation."

"god, jerome.!" Fabian scolded. "..how hard dis you hit him.?"

"I think I broke his nose.." the both chuckle. "we go back to the house and things go from horrible to unbearable." Jerome took a solem breath as both him and I remembered the events. "Her mum had fallen deathly ill. She was hooked up to life support machines and everything. It was hard to look at.. almost impossible to watch Sarah take it all in.. All so calmly, maturely, like she knew what was going on and what was going to happen.. but.. You could still see the shock and despair glossed the deepest layers of her green eyes.."

"when does the nice part come into play.? It all seems so sad in depressing. I don't know how Sarah or you copes, well.." Fabian was starting the egging on.

"we had just hung out together for a bit, watching movies. Talked a bit, but then she fell asleep around 12:30, I think that was the nicest part, just kinda hanging out together. I woke up around seven and we got breakfast and all when she was called down to her mothers room." Jerome became quiet and he looked down at his fingers again. "she was more frail then the night before and she looked so horribly sick. I watched sarah. Her mum was talking to her. She looked so strong and everything, but she broke after a couple seconds of her mums passing." everything got silent. As if the words inhabients died and nothing rested on the earth.

"what her mum say.?" Fabian questioned.

"well, she told me to take care of Sarah, and she left me a box. Haven't opened it yet, a bit nerved on what's inside." Jerome confessed.

"maybe you should give Sarah some space, let all the subsided, and she has everything with the cup to deal with, probably so nervered. She told me that she's scared. I felt so horrible, she started to cry, tried to confort her."

"I just.. I don't know how she can bare any of this.. She worries me with everything she does, and everything that she might bottle up and keep inside." Jerome explained.

"yeah I worry about Nina terribly all the time. Especially with the whole cup sitchuation-"Fabian had told.

"why are you so worried.?" Jerome snapped a bit viscously.

"Im afraid she's going to get hurt or hurt herself. Why shouldn't I be worried." Fabian fought back.

"At least you dont have to worry every single day that the girl you love might die." his words hung heavily in the air, like a musty smell that churns your stomach. Fabian was speechless, he didn't know what to say. He had to start be a little bit crule and not feel sorry for jerome and I. I need Jerome to hate me and he is being of no help.

"I know, I know.. I'm sorry." Fabian breathed. "but still, girl needs to breathe at times. Rest assure were all here to comfort her. We all love Sarah." he reesured. "even Mick." Fabian hinted. Yes.! There ya go fabes. "he was estaticed to see that she was back. Kissing the ground the girl walked on, like she was the queen. But you know Mick." Fabian stroad around his words. That's right.. You know mick.. You know his ways. Left Amber for Mara, who's he gunna leave Mara for.? Mick the player, he's on the soccer team, he's had all the girlfriends, he's popular. How does that make you feel Jerome. Do you want Mick to take another girl away from you.?

"Sarah would never." so very true, but anything to make you mad will due.

"why not.? Micks a nice guy." Fabian tried to persuade.

"please. Boy doesn't know what two plus two is." Jerome snorted.

"I'm just saying. He already took away one girl that you loved." oooo. That was harsh fabes. good, good.

"I don't love Mara." jerome defended.

"I didn't say it was Mara." very devious Fabian. Very devious.. Well done. It made Jerome quiet. Made him think. Made him angry. His twiddling fingers clenched into fists.

"what are you trying to do here.?" Jeromes voice was harshs a deep.

"I'm not trying to do anything. I'm just looking out for Sarah. She means alot to me and sometimes your a bit too possessive over her, when you still have conflicting feelings for Mara." Fabian manipulated.

"I am not possessive. And I do not have feelings for Mara. Sarah means everything to me."

"and as well she means alot me. Girls is my sister. And I know when things are right and wrong for her. Dont suffocate my sister." Fabian intrigued a bit darkly. "I'm going to bed." he said promptly. "night." Fabian left the kitchen. And just like the night me and Jerome had our dark fight, he was leaning against the island, rubbing his face and thinking far too intensely on Fabians last words. Damn. Claustrophobia started set in. Okay.. Keep it together this time. Jerome finally had left the kitchen and I had slinked my way out of the laundry room. I crossed over into the den and looked to see if the coast was clear. I reached my way over to the stairs and up into my room.

"darling." I heard echo, faintly and familiar. I look over at my bed to see Sarah standing there.

"yes Sarah. How may I help you.?" my remark snippy.

"why do you push away the boy.?" she asked.

"because.." I grumbled "I want him to have normal life after this."

"after what my dear.?" she questioned.

"after this all, if I die I don't want to Jerome to care I want him to be happy." I exhaled. She didn't respond, just translucently dissapeared. "okay." I dragged out. I got into bed and tried to drift asleep without pondering too much.

3 days more. 3 days to let forgotten dreams soar. Let pieces fall together if ment. Wondering if it will pervent. The lies, the wants, the needs, the lust. Time being swept away with a brush. 3 more days to confront the powers. 3 more days till the judgement hour.

I shot up straight. 3 more days to confront the powers. 3 more days till the judgement hour. That's it over the next two days Jerome will hate me, if it's the last thing I do.. And it just might be. I got up and changed into my uniform from my pajamas, then going over my hair once or twice with the flat iron. I applied my make up to my clean face and reentained my normal look. Ambers alarm woke her up around six and Nina's about ten minutes after. We finished getting ready and headed down to breakfast where everyone gathered which was different for once. There was always one of us MIA. "oh look everyone is gathered for breakfast this morning." trudy said happily.

"hey Mick soccer after school.? I'm gunna need a coach." I asked playfully. Mick smiled goofily.

"Yeah deffinatly." he agreed.

"Mick.!" Mara huffed angrily. Slapping on the shoulder. "I was supposed to tutor you in science today after school."

"well Mick I can tutor you in exchange for soccer practice.?" I earged on cynically. Mara shot me the look of death, but Mick smiled on.

"yeah sure, yeah your on.!" he grined. "and we call it football here, love."

"you know you love me so don't try and change me." I giggled. Mick chuckled along. "well I'm going to head off to school. Alfie, Patricia, wanna join. I have that candy that makes you feel like your mouth is on fire." I persuaded holding the bag of sweets.

"Ah, yes.!" Patricia gleeful cheered.

"Awsome!" Alfie added. "later guys." they both grabbed their bags and we headed out the door. "alright hand me the goods." I poured a portion of the candy into both of their hands as they devoured the sweets. "these are so good." then he began to breath heavily feeling the heat set in from the candy.

"Alfie stop being and idiot." Patricia whacked him jokingly. We arrived at school and threw my books into my locker and took out whatever I needed.

"Sarah.!" I turned to see Fabian walk over to me.

"hey fabes whats up.?" I asked continuing to fidget at my locker.

"a bit of a performance this morning." he informed crossing his arms.

"it was only a performance to you because you know what's going on. And it wasent over dramatic or rehearsed. I came downstairs and went with the flow." I used overly dramatic hand motions as I talked.

"Jerome was quite confused, so I guess you plan is working. But you only got what.? Two days.? Kick it up a notch or two.. Or four." he chuckled.

"speaking of Jerome did you end up talking to him.?" I asked knowingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I felt a bit mean." honey I assure you, you were. I smirked.

"why what happened.?" I tried to hold in my giggle from knowing what already did happen.

"well I brought up Mara and Mick, how Mara left him for Mick, and how Mick might leave Mara for.." I took both his pointer fingers and pointed towards me. "you." Fabians lips narrowed into a pucker as he said 'you'.

"ironic how I thought bringing Mick into it would be a good idea too." I looked past Fabian for a second to see Jerome comming towards us. "Uh, Jeromes comming over here what should we do.!" I scream-whispered to Fabian.

"uhh, oh I got an idea. It's a bit stupid but it might work."

"huh.? What.? What idea." oh god. What is going to happen now. Jerome came closer.

"dancing is easy Sarah. Here I'll show you. You put you hands here." he said a bit loudly. Fabian grabbed my hands lightly and placed them on his shoulder. "and my hands go here." he placed his hands lightly on my waist. "and now we turn." we twisted so now my back was to Jerome. I giggled at the absurd idea, but I suppose it is working. "trip." Fabian whispered to me. Trip.? Oh. I purposely fumbled my feet and fell into Fabian.

"woah." I squeaked stupidly. I saw Fabians eyes travel off me and past my face. I pushed myself up until he nodded. I looked to see Jerome, no where to be found.

"so my plan." He grined.

"excellent." I ensured. I closed my locker and slung my backpack over my shoulder. "Im a bit nerved. I don't want to talk to him."

"gotta talk to him sooner or later."

"I prefer later. Like after lights out." I sped out quickly. The bell had run.

"too bad your seeing him sooner." Fabian teased waking towards class. I rolled my eyes following after. All these ideas I have of pushing Jerome away are like doors that lead to nowhere. I need to stress the last nerve Jerome has. And I know how to do that. Indeed I do.

* * *

**so remember, twitter and deviantART, follow and watch for updates. reveiw chickidies. :3**


	18. Chapter 18: Lost In Translation

**hey everybody here are my mini's.! there are four mini stories, Panties, Betting Odds, Pranks n' Such, Digging up dead grass and In conclusion. i dont have much time for an authors note. just hope you like it. tell me what mini is your favorite and here are my epic fails of the year.! **

**And here's to my epic fails of the year**

**-Christina Agularia (for messing up the national anthem)**

**-Rebecca Black (for getting half the world to hate her)**

**-The Guy who invented Spiderman-Turn Off The Dark (Congradulations, you have the most horrible stage affects and snut crew)**

**-Osama Bin Ladin (We caught you you fucking sneaky-ass bastard.!)**

**-CHARLIE SHEEN! (damn, your just the gift that keeps on giving.! winnning duh.! Dear Charlie Sheen, i believe you've smoked enough cocaine to kill two and a half men. (; hehe.)**

**-Wiz Kalifiha (dude.. dont you know..? STEELERS SUCK.! Ben Rothlessburger is a rapist.! Get a clue..)**

**- Ex Dutchess Fergie (for not being invited to the royal wedding BURN.!)**

** chapter blank: mini stories **

* * *

Panties

We all sat in our dorm room, me, Nina, amber and Patricia. I was throwing popcorn in my mouth, laying upside down bored out of my mind. Amber was painting her nails Malibu barbie pink, along with flipping though her beauty magazine. Patricia just sat popping her gum every ten or twenty seconds and Nina played with a rubix cube. After another couple long monotonus seconds I wanted to start up a conversation. "hey Patricia." I threw another piece of popcorn in my mouth. "I like your pants." her eyes gone wide and cheeks turned red. Amber started hysterical laughing, saying 'fashion emergency'. Me and Nina just looked at eachother, confused.

"you can see my pants.! Where.?" she shot up trying to look at the back of herself.

"umm.. Patricia we can all blaintenly see your pants." I said a bit obviously.

"what are you talking about.! No you can't.! What kind of prank is this.? Not cool." Patricia winned a bit annoyed. Amber was still laughing trying to catch her breath.

"Oh Patricia." amber was trying to contain her giggling. "I think she means your trousers." amber continued to giggle on turning her attention back to the mirror.

I turned red, realizing it was my faux pas. Oops. Oh well. Hehe. Guess I'm still a poor ol' American. "sorry. I didn't know.!" I explained. "I didnt know there was like some stupid metric conversion or some stupid shit like that."

"you made me all worried for nothing.! Urgh.! Now I'm all flustered." Patricia sat back down flattening down her hair.

"Sorry darlin', I only speaks American." I goofed in a overly done country accent. Everyone laughed.

"I was confused too." Nina confessed. Giggling with the rest of us.

"okay so you call your underwear pants, and your pants trousers. Did you think I ment pants like panties." we all laughed. "whadda bout thongs.?" I joked around.

"what about them.?" Amber asked "I just bought a new pair, and their gold too. I want to wear them to the beach." she smiled. My eyebrows rose. Huh.? Umm.. Wait I'm confused again.

"umm.. Amber, I think we're talking about two different things again." god. So many differenchiated words here. "what exactly are thongs to you Britts?"

"like flip-flops and sandals, footgear." Patricia explained.

"yep, yep. Two very different things." I nodded my head.

"why what were you talking about.?" Amber asked a bit dumbfounded.

"oh nothing. I thought we were still on the top of underwear." I laughed.

"guess you were a bit lost in translation there ms. Americana." Patricica smiled. Guess so, guess so. I smiled too.

Betting Odds

"Alright now you can take a break if you can get this last one past me." Mick agreed.

"oh yeah because the first hundred and two weren't good enough." I said sarcastically. " I got all of them past you, why should this one be any different.?" I smirked.

"last one.!" Mick called standing infront of the goal.

"I think I wanna put odds on this one. Make it interesting." i persuaded, holding the soccer ball in my hands.

"alright your on America. Place your bet." he grinned. What could I do. Tisk-tisk-tisk. Hmm. I could think of a whole slew of thing.

'Mick.!' I rang my little bell, as I had my feet up and the daily paper infront of my face. I had the suave debonair bathrobe on with the black ascot. My little daydream in an old 50's newly color movie. Mick waddled in, dressed in the classic French maid outfit duster and all. 'ah there you are, what took you so long.!' Mick went to go respond but I cut him off. 'ah, never mind that, were is my drink.?' I stood up and threw my paper down on the coffee table. Mick waddled away and came back with a tea cup. I took a giant swig of the stuff and spit-take it right back out. 'what is the horrid liquid.! It tastes awful.' Mick hopped over a little closer, and raised a point-dexter finger up in the sky.

'it's water miss.' I gained a confused look on my faces.

'well that was the worst water I ever had.! Ah, be gone.' Mick waddled away again and i sat back down with my paper in hand.

I dazed off of the daydream.. So maid, no not sucha good idea.. Maybe he could do my laundery. That doesn't seem too difficult. Does it.

'Alright, here's my laundry, I need it wash, dried and folded.'

'alright.' Mick smiled. He pranced along to the laundry room, where he set the basket on top of the washer. Mick looked very confused. 'uh, well I guess I put the close in here.' he mumbled pouring the knotted clothes into the top load washer, then tossing the basket aside. 'uhh.' he looked around at all the detergents, softeners, and bleach. 'i guess I take this and pour it in here.' Mick grabbed all the soap detergent and poured the entire bottles contents into the load of dirty clothes. He placed the bottle aside, all slimey from the messy excess that didn't enter the washer. 'and uhh.' he grabbed the bleach. 'I guess I pour this in here too.' he repeated the same thing he did with the detergent. 'what's this for then.?' Mick picked up the softener and shrugged his shoulders, 'guess this goes in there too.' and poured the entire contence in. He closed the lid and turned the water tempature to hot. 'ah, so it can be nice and warm.' he smiled, feeling accomplished of himself. 'and I guess I'll just wait here.' Mick popped himself up ontop of the dry, and but of course nodded off.

I checked to see how mick was doing with the laundry, but It was all too late. I opened up the laundry room door to see it up to my bust in suds. 'Mick.!' I yelled. 'Mick.!' I felt a force grab my leg and a dark boys voice gowl. I shriek in fear. The force let go and Mick popped up out of the suds. 'Mick what did you do.!' his smile faded into a confused frown.

'why is this not supposed to happen.?' he asked stupidly.

'no.!' I yelled in utter disbelif. 'how much of detergent and softener did you put in.'

'and the bleach.' he smiled feeling accomplished. 'don't forget the bleach.' bleach.! 'don't worry Sar, I put like the whole entire bottle of all of them so your clothes will be especially clean. Oh, and I turned the water up to high so they'd be warm.' I rubbed my face in frustration and because I developed a really bad migrant. Wonder why.! I stopped the wash and pulled out a piece of my clothes. It was a little bigger that build-a-bear clothes, with about ten tiny holes that the bleach burned through. Mick's smile faded.

'uh.' he started dumbfounded 'ta-da.!' he held out in a weak sing-song voice, then bolted off.

Maybe not laundry either. I shook myself out of it. "you know what never mind." I dropped the ball and kicked in the goal. "let's just go home." and I left the field.

Pranks n' such

I filled up the last water balloon and put in the metal bucket. Alfie started to giggle and I shushed him quietly, trying not to laugh myself. I smiled. Victor had confiscated my box of matches, which I needed to burn the cup. He said that I wouldn't even know how to put out a fire that I'm so stupid. But indeed I do. With water. I smiled bigger at my thoughts. Alfie turns off the faucet "time to put out the hot head." Alfie whispers not able to contain his glee. No one is home except for us, Trudy out shopping, Fabian out with the rest of the girls at the mall and Jerome at the library. Victor left suddenly to go to the school, said he'd be back in 'twenty minutes time' as he put it. Just enough time for me and Alfie to fill a bucket with forty two multi colored water balloons. I got up on a ladder and perched the bucket on top the door.

"And now.." I perfectly set the bucket, then jumping down off the ladder. "we wait." Me and Alfie sat on the stairs for about five minutes silently anticipation victors impending doom. Heheh. We heard footsteps and ran up the stairs to the ledge that overlooked the foyer. I smiled, so giggdy it was hard to contain. The footsteps got closer and closer. The door was about the open and the bucket wobbled. The door swished open all the way and the bucket started to fall. My smile dropped and my eyes widened.. oh damn.. we hit Jerome.! The bucket fell that contained all the water balloons, hitting Jerome all over him, totally soaked, head to toe. Alfie laughed so hard he fell over. Jerome's angry glare shot up at us.

"Alfie.! Sarah.!" Jerome yelled frustrated beyond belief. Alfie ran through the door on the second floor into the girls corridor. That left me standing trying to hold back my giggles because, it wa actually really funny. I ran down the stairs his glare never leaving me.

"Jerome." I giggled. And then giggled again. "why are you all wet.?' I was sent out in a fit of laughter. I tried to contain myself.

"sucha wonderful way to be greeted." He said sarcastically. I continued to laugh. "oh you think this is funny do you.?" He gave a sinister smirk. "I do too. Thank you so much for making me sopping wet. Give me a hug." He opened his arms.

"no thanks I'm good." I sputtered out quickly.

"no, no come here." He smiled coming towards me. I made a giggle-shriek as he came closer and bolted into a run, only for myself to be locked in a soaking hug. I laughed and screamed at the same time.

"my hair.!" I yelled laughing.

"what.? Its not drenched enough.? Here." Jerome said deviously taking his wet jacket sleeve and rubbing it on my head. I shrieked again, only to giggle. I never did get my matches back. Oh well.

Digging up dead grass

Me and Fabian sat in the clearing, board out of our minds. I convinced goody-two shoes Fabian to cut the last class of the day with me. It would be far better to spend time with Fabian then time with Mara, since Mick was home sick. "Maybe you and Mara could make up and then tell gossip together and braid one another's hair." Fabes teased.

"do you really think that's what girls do.!" I questioned.

"yeah why not. You girls are all into that stuff." Fabian chuckled. "well maybe not you. You rather wrestle Mara in the mud till she calls out mercy." I laughed as well. I laid down on the dirt.

"well that does sound like fun.. you shouldn't be giving me ideas like that I might actually make them happen." I snickered. Fabian started pulling the grass out of the ground and flicking it at me. "I mean that's like you become friends with Erik Tompson, It couldn't and wouldn't happen." Fabian growled kiddishly. Erik Tompson was the kid that pushed Fabian off the honor roll. Hehe. Good ol' Fabian pissed about being kicked off the honor roll.

"I hate that kid." Fabian grumbled.

"Mara is just.. urgh so perfect.. she needs a little imperfect to make her a little less plastic than she is. She is a walking, talking Barbie doll." I complained simply.

"but you're a Barbie too. Don't feel bad little Sarah." Fabian teased.

"I am not. I'm the girl that beats the shit out of Barbie. Stupid Barbie.. and would you quit throwing grass at me.! God fabes.!" I fussed, sitting back up. He threw another clot of grass as me. I followed with the same action. We got into a whole grass war. I bet I inhaled some of that grass. Fabian ran over and picked me up well above his head, hips at about his shoulder. I screamed out loud in fear and fun. After running around with me in his arms for a bit he dropped me back down. I giggled, he turned from me for a second and his smiled dropped. I turned and saw Mara, arms crossed in a disapproving look on her face. I pursed my lips and simply said three words. "Beat it Barbie."

In Conclusion

Ms. Andrews gives us an assignment to write a one hundred word paragraph with each sentence starting with 'In Conclusion..' that's due.. next period. I'm so good at keeping track of time.

_In conclusion my life's a mess. In conclusion I have bad skin and bad hair. In conclusion I don't know what to say. In conclusion even if I didn't know what to say I wouldn't know how to say it. In conclusion I do have emotion just like the rest of you. In conclusion I don't want or need everybody or anybody to like me. In conclusion I wont change. In conclusion I'm not fake. In conclusion I dare to dream. In conclusion I dare to be different. In conclusion I will not assimilate. In conclusion I will wear miss matched socks and ratty old sweat jackets. In conclusion I do love even if almost no one believes me. In conclusion you don't know me so back off bitches. _

So.. think ill get an A.?

* * *

**please read my Invader ZIM fanfiction Threatening Theories.! kthaksbyes.**


	19. Chapter 19: Back To Start

**hey sorry this took so long. im sorry i havent updated. i have updating all my fanfictions today (except darkest powers i am have tech. problmes with that one.) anyway i am updating my Invader ZIM-Threatening Theories, Life With Derek-Coming Senseless, House Of Anubis-The Secrets Within The Scar and Locket and i am adding a NEW FANFICTION**

**to anyone who sees my deviantART i have posted this **

**i know many people think Twilight fanfictions are stupid cos theirs not much to do but i have done it about RILEY, NOT EDWARD BELLA OR JACOB. It is about RILEY's friend Tasie. give it a shot. and read and give feedback this is what i posted about it on my deviantART::**

**"..And i am also adding a Twilight/Eclipes fanficiton**

AND NO.! it is not about Edward, Bella, Jacob, any of the cullens, zip.!  
its a Riley fanfiction in the point of view of Tasie, Riley's best friend. i am posting chapter one of it today nad chapter two hopefully tomorrow. it is NOT twilight-y at all besides the fact they are vampires and such, Bella, Edward and Jacob are not in the story line at this point. BUT they WILL towards the end of this fanfiction. it WILL follow the ECLIPES story line as far as the fight, Bree Tanner, The Vulturi, Victioria and Riley's relationship, and the involvement with the Cullens. The only reason i say the Cullens will not be in the story line for now is because they do not make contact with the newborn army in Seatle until the fight. SO PLEASe READ if you do like twilight i feel like its a deffernt spin on the novel and such and what had happened to Riley. We knew almost nothing about his character so its fun to play around with. "

**anyway here is the long awaited chapter 19 (im calling it 19, it could be 18 but the mini stories messed em up a bit.)**

**Chapter 19: Back To Start.**

* * *

I ignored Jerome the whole day. Gave him icy looks every so often, but never said one word. They say actions speak louder than words. But... Bullshit. Words hurt just as much. They reach the core. Where actions can't. School had ended and I immediately latched to Fabians side. Nina gave me a death glare. Nina: check. Now just.. Everyone else. "Guess your girlfriend hates me now." I mumbled.

"Oh, no she's just.. No your right.. Probably does." Fabian chuckled. I felt my feet lift off the ground and my vision spun. I let out a small scream, looking down I saw Mick's face.

"Ah! Mick! Put me down!" I squealed.

"Aw, love I'm just messing..." I fell through his hands for a split second and then caught me again. "With you." Mick chuckled. He finally put me back down on the ground all smiles as Mick always was. "Thought we were gunna play some football?"

"Yeah, let's get back to the house and change and then go back to the fields and play _soccer_." I emphasized the Americana which only made Mick smile bigger.

"Rutter, wanna play with us too?" Fabian stiffed up.

"uhh. Maybe I'll stop by in a while. Got a lot of homework." he gave a weak smile. I looked past Mick for a moment to see Jerome in the distance. His face stern and locked in certain devastation. I couldn't even look into his eyes I just turned back to Mick, the three of us heading back to the house. I headed up to my room and changed out of my uniform and into a pair of navy blue cotton shorts and a long sleeve black under armor. I slipped off my biker boots and into an old worn pair of grey converse. I crash down on my bed for a moment and exhale. Ah, peace at last. I hear a knock at the door. Well.. It was nice while it lasted...

"Yep, yep, yep." I say still looking up at the ceiling, signal for the person to come in.

"Having a bit of an off day?" It's Jerome. His voice is snippy and cold. I continue to look up at the ceiling and make a whatever face.

"nah. Bout to go play soccer with Mick." I say normally.

"What's up with you?" he sound aggravated. Frustrated. Irritated.

"Right now, the ceiling and whatever's above that. So I suppose that's the attic and the roof-"

"Would you quit playing games Sarah." he growls at me, cutting off my stupid remark. Never has Jerome ever said anything to me like that with that tone. It makes me nervous.

"Why don't you quit playing games Jerome." I say in a low voice emphasizing and cocking my head on you. "You know what they say, it's all fun and games till someone gets a paper cut.. Or dies." I snap. But hey! Paper cuts are pretty nasty! And hurt really bad and are the biggest bitch. And they don't even look like a battle scar so you can't even say a bear chased you through the alpine mountains while balancing on a rubber ball, while cooking a Mexican dinner for a family of six and singing country songs. And I guess dying sucks too... I flew upwards involuntarily to meet with Jerome's face. His face was solemn, stern and pale yet flushed. His eyes are a combination of ice and steel. The two that I dread. "Violent." I mutter under my breath sarcastically.

"Sarah, what is going on? Huh! I don't get it. You ignored me all day, suddenly hanging out with Mick all of a sudden, Fabians interrogating me, Nina has grown a strong dislike to you and you seem happier than ever." Jerome grumbles.

"Might as well live it up now. I really don't have anything else to live for. My family is dead." I giggle darkly.

"What are you saying.! Of course you have everything to live for. And here, we're your family. I'm here for you all the time. I care about you Sarah. You're all I care about." Jerome shakes me slightly.

"Oh please. None of you know me let alone are my family. There's nothing to live for when I'm dead first of all." I roll my eyes regretting every word I say. "Jerome! You need to let me go! Stop caring about me.! You only care about me because you have nothing else to care about. And nothing cares about you. Your parents don't, Mara don't, Alfie is slowly dropping off the spectrum, I don't. I mean I lost both my parents but at least mine loved me." I felt like crying. I held back my tears. "There's only a point where a person can take so much before they turn bitter to the world." I let the words sink in and glisten. "Listen, Jerome, you're a nice guy, really you are but I just don't want any part in you. Sure we can still be friends. But sorry. Why don't you umm.. Well I really don't know. But I have to go." I gave a cheesy smile. "Mick's waiting for me." I let the smile fade. "How's it feel Jerome? To lose another girl to the boy you despise?" I pressed my tongue up against my front teeth. I popped up off my bed at for the door. "toodles." I giggle out. He doesn't stop me. Doesn't say anything to me. Doesn't chase after me. I hit the point I needed.

The words I said. They didn't process. They didn't make sense. I said them. I heard them. But I didn't understand them. Deep guilt creped around me., I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like a rug was taken from under me and fell flat down on my back. But worse. I cannot believe myself. How could I.? How could I do that? I wanted to throw myself down the stairs. I want to die. Then.. I guess mission accomplished... Right? Jerome... I can't. I can't even. I brought up his parents. I brought up Mara. I told him I don't love him. I told him I didn't care. I want to kill myself! Well actually I might be dead in a while... Hmm. But... He hates me now. All is well. How I want it to be. How it should be. Jerome can live on. I don't think I completely severed it yet. One more insufferable talk should do it. I slide down against the hallway wall. Hands tangled in my hair. I did the right thing. I know I did. Didn't I.! This is what I wanted. But why do I feel so horrible. I did say some absolutely horrific line crossing things. Mara is line one, his parents line two, guess I'm line three. Well three is a magic number.

Jerome finally came out into the hallway; he walked swiftly, then shot a glare. A cold, hard, deep icy glare. I gave me chills. It scared me. I could feel the hate radiating off him. He looked back straight in front of him and continued down the stairs. Patricia walked down the hallway, unaware of what just happened. She came and stopped in front of me. Arms crossed. "What are you doing.?" she asked. Not concerned but not uncaring.

"Stealing the declaration of independence Patricia, what does it look like I'm doing." I answer sarcastically. She scoffs, rolls her eyes, and walks away. I growl to myself silently, I bang my head against the wooden wall. Breathe. Just breathe. I stand up and brush myself off, then go downstairs to find Mick.

Mick waits at the door for me and gives me the classic goofy Mick smile. I give a weak on back. He holds a soccer ball under his arm and we head off to the field.

"Alright now the trick is the fake out your opponent." Mick instructed.

"Like this?" I ask kicking the ball to the right then to the left dodging Mick and scoring a goal.

"Exactly like that." Mick cheers. Picking me up and spinning me around. "Keep doing that and you'll defiantly make the team.!" he put me back down on my feet, a bit wobbly. He helped me score perfect goals every time, fixed my footwork so I didn't fall over my own two feet, and defense as well.

"Think I'll make the soccer team." I smiled dribbling the ball.

"Defiantly, now run those sets again i-" Mick was cut off.

"Sarah!" I heard my name. Mick heard it too so it couldn't be Sarah. "Sarah!" I looked all around again. "I finally spotted Alfie. He waved his hands all around trying to catch my attention. He came running over once I saw him. "Sarah, Nina, Fabian, Amber and Patricia all need you." no Jerome.

"Sorry Mick I have to go." I kicked the soccer ball lightly to him. "Fun game. Good teacher. But I still think I could beat you." Mick smiled.

"Sarah!" Alfie pulled me along, I waved bye to Mick and hurried back into the house.

"Alfie what is this all about?" I asked as we ran back.

"Don't really know. Nina had some conniption about something and to come to get you." Alfie huffed as he ran. We hurried back to the house and a million and six thoughts came to me. What could of Nina found out now that I pushed away the only person I actually loved?


	20. Chapter 20: Madness and Gravity

_**"...Madness is just like gravity, all it takes is a little push..." **_

**-The Joker**

**:D (sorry had to quote the joker.!)**

**hiii.! long time no update.! its chapter 20.! were comming in the home stretch.! booo. ): i am thinking about doing a short fluffy sequle, it would probably be a harry potter nineteen years later kinda thing on each of the characters and then a couple of chapters of them all together. it would be very fluffy. i think im gunna put a playlist right now to get it out of the way. its going to be just a few couple songs here and there for Sarah and Jerome and a feew for the other characters.**

**Sarah's Playlist**

**Those Nights- Skillet**

**House Of Wolves- My Chemical Romance**

**Best I Never Had- The Downtown Fiction**

**Girl Next Door- Saving Jane**

**Runaway- Linkin Park**

**I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy**

**Breath- Breaking Benjamin**

**Fucking Perfect- P!nk**

**Take Me Away- Avril Lavinge**

**Buried Beneath- Red**

**Haunted- Taylor Swift**

**Jerome's Playlist**

**Dead!- My Chemical Romance**

**Given- Seether**

**The Last Night- Skillet**

**Closure- Asking Alexandria**

**Diary Of Jane- Breaking Benjamin**

**Never Too Late- Three Days Grace**

**Numb- Linkin Park**

**Thnks Fr Mmrs- Fall Out Boy**

**The Middle- Jimmy Eat World**

**Death Of Me- Red**

**Ghost Of You- My Chemical Romance**

**Oh Heres My Little Fabian and Nina Song for all the Fabina shippers:: Velcro- Single File**

**anyway yayy. here is chapter twenty **

**chapter 20: Madness And Gravity **

* * *

I raced back to house to see Nina, Fabian and Amber on the front porch. She paced worldly. Fabian tried to calm her down and Amber looked in her makeup compact for smudges of her eyeliner. Ya know normal Amber stuff. We reached the house and Nina murmured a simple thanks to Alfie, who then entered back into the house. It was silent for a few more moments. "what's happening.!" I finally screeched out a little louder than nessicary. Nina bit her fingernails nervously.

"Sarah. There's one catch we all forgot about." Nina finally says.

"What! What could we have possibly missed!" I asked angrily. What now! I mean seriously.

"Well you see, only one person would know the answer to it. And it's a complex questions that-"

"Spit it out.!" I splat vexingly, cutting off Nina.

"Wouldn't you slowly be dying as time as going by.? By the time this cup has to be destroyed wouldn't you be totally mental?" Nina finally yelled at me.

"Just like Sarah." Amber zonedly said.

"Amber." Nina growled.

"Well only Sarah would know correct?" amber rolled her eyes.

"We can't talk to Sarah anymore." Sarah. Dead Sarah they were talking about.

"Yes. Yes we can." I finally intervened. They both looked at me puzzled. I took in a large breath, then exhaled. "I can talk to Sarah." I said quietly. They looked at me like I was crazy, except Nina. I take it because she is 'the chosen one' she had some mental telepathy with her. "I can talk to ghost." they all stood frozen this time. "Well the deceased that haven't departed into the light." I clarified, which only made me look crazier and them more confused.

"Why." Nina started. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked almost hurt that I didn't speak up and out. Which really she shouldn't be so shocked. She knows nothing about me and I know nothing about her. We were never super close like me and Fabian or me and amber or me and..Never mind.

"Cause I just couldn't. I was tormented for people saying that at my old school. Tormented! I just couldn't." I explained.

"We would never have ridiculed you.!" Nina yelled in defense. And not for my well being, but for herself. "It honestly hurt that you think we wu-"

"Shut up!" I yelled "shut up shut up shut up.! Nina! Oh my fucking god! SHUT UP! You have no idea what I've been through. I've been to the deepest layers of hell and back. Being tortured at school. Having no dad. My best friend dying. Seeing things I never thought were real. Being in fist fights at school. Sitting alone in the lunch room. Being permanently marked for life. Watching your mother die in front of you. Push away the one person that ever loved me! Nina! You can't stand there and defend yourself when you've had it good. Sure life can be better, but it could of be a hell of a lot worse. I mean the one person. The one person that trusted me from the beginning. The one person that told me their secrets as I did to them. That made sure that I was always okay, that put me through an emotional rollercoaster. Was there for me though the hardest time in my life. The one person that knew this secret, I pushed away so I didn't bring them down. That they can keep living on if I die because of this stupid fucking curse. The one person, who I knew loved me, now despises me and I made it that way on purpose. So shut the fuck up Nina." I finished darkly. Everything's out in the open so who's ready the lay down the insults and bullshit. They all stood quietly, except amber who sat on the stairs. Fabian hesitated for a second. Looking between me and Nina. Seeing the ice in her eyes and fire in mine. I could just lunge over at her and claw her face to shreds. Anger raged inside me. She crossed a line. I stopped. I shut down. I went blank and dark. I crossed a line too. My whole body got numb. I kept dreading the conversation that me and Jerome had. Wanting to rip the hair straight out of my head and scratch at my skin till it bled.

"Child?" it was Sarah's voice.

"What?" I growled. They all looked at me.

"What is wrong my dear?" she asked. I took a long deep breath in and then exhaled.

"Everything." I finally came to say. "Everything is wrong."

"Everything will be better soon." she looked about for a moment. "I see the boy is not here.? Why is that?"

"He hates me now." I explained vaguely.

"Why? The boy was an amazing person. He loved you my child." she fretted. "I do not understand." I was quiet for a moment.

"Neither do I." I tangled my hair in my hand. I saw Sarah glare up at Nina.

"Tell Nina, darling, that she is wrong. You will be just fine and that everything will okay." Sarah came and stood in front of me. I looked into her gray eyes. "Everything will be okay." and with that she faded.

"you're wrong Nina." I said looking down at the ground. "Sarah says your wrong." I look up to see them staring at me confused. Even Fabian. Even Fabian was scared of me now. Boy who was my brother. Maybe not blood related but heart to heart. I was in total despair at this point. Fabian eyes widen and he shook his head at me. I guess my expression was easy to read. He hesitated once again then came over to me.

"Sarah." he murmured. I felt the tears.

"No no. It's okay." I sniffled. "It's fine." no.. No.. No it's not.. Fabian pulled me into a bear hug. Trying to comfort me.

"Sary!" I heard amber squeal then another pair of arms wrapped around me. "Don't think we love you any less!" I gave a cross between a laugh and a cry. But even though I felt safe. I could still feel the cold glare, as if they were staring at me right now. Those two mystic blue orbs that drove me insane.

"Let's go destroy that cup." I hear Fabian say, his voice low and dark with anger. Like someone crossed a line of his own. Something was taking away his sister. Nina just stood disapproved. She hates being wrong. Probably hates that her boyfriend and best friend are hugging me. I smirk. I love seeing people mad. We finally made our way to the clearing. The cup in melted almost entirely. I poured the bleach over it and watched it disintegrate slightly. After a good two to three hours the sun went down and we headed back. The minutes ticked by slowly.

I went into the den and laid down on the couch. Patricia and Alfie watched TV, Mara sat at the dining room table on her laptop, Fabian and Nina sat together, him trying to teach her how to play the guitar and Mick trying to balance a soccer ball on his head. I just lay quietly. Cuddling to myself. Torturing myself as I lay with the blanket Jerome gave me. It was either be cold or use the blanket. And all the other blankets were in the wash. And I would only be using it if I was extremely cold. Which I am. I felt sick. And not because of the stupid curse, i was making myself sick. Jerome. All I could think about was Jerome. I shivered under the blanket. Just the thought of his dangerous blue eyes made me freezing. From when I first saw him at the dance, to in the hall when I first saw the eye of Horus carved in the railing, to when he defended me, and chased me around the kitchen, telling me about his parents, when we played 20 questions, cornered me in the hall, kissed Mara, beat up Joshua, to my hallucination of him at the skate rink, and even today. The ice in his eye froze me. Down to my core. I cannot stop thinking about him. I tried to think about warmth, ways to defrost myself. But I just kept coming back to him. I want Jerome to come into the living room and snuggle up with me on the couch to keep me warm. I want Jerome to make me laugh and smile, tell me everything is going to be okay. I want to not torture myself by smelling crisp apples and warm vanilla imbedded into a blanket, but to be pressed up against Jerome, indulging in the scent. I want.. I want.. I yawned largely. I want to fall asleep in Jerome's arms. Right now I settle for the blanket. I drift off into a dark coldness. All I want is Jerome Clarke.

_I was in that dark place where I met with Horus. I sat in a corner, and I could see my breath in front of me. I shivered and look around in the darkness. Maybe this is what death will be like. Cool, relaxing, quiet. "Sarah." a voice called out. So much for cool relaxing quietness. The voice all too familiar. "Sarah, where are you?" it called out desperately. I still sat, parched up listening for more. Who could this be? I know them. Maybe in death you forget everyone.. Well this sucks then. "C'mon Sar, where ar- oh there you are." it murmured soothingly. Nothing was there. I stared out into darkness. Completely dumbfounded. "I'm sorry." is all it said. "I'm sorry." who is talking to me! "I never want you to get hurt." it took a breath. "You mean the world to me." I felt the warmth of a smile. "And I never want to lose you. Your smart, witty, brave, totally sarcastic but in the most lovable way, and you are beautiful. I wish that you were mine. That I could hold you, hug you, and kiss your perfect little lips. You are beautiful Sarah, I have no idea why you tell yourself otherwise. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I hope I'm lucky enough to have you." who is taking to me!_ They are driving me freakin' insane. I have that odd feeling in the pit of my stomach that I hate. And I just want pull my hair out. The voice and its words torture me. They play mind games with me. I felt like I was drowning. I couldn't breathe. Like I was suffocating. Breathe! Sarah breathe! I'm sleeping. Wake up.! Sarah wake up.! Sarah wake up.! Wake up.! "Wake up!" I heard an outside voice hiss out at me. I shot my eyes open. Scared and frantic. It was still just the same as I fell asleep. I looked around the room. Something was off I could feel it.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Hour and a half." Patricia says simply staring at the TV screen. I look dead in front of me to see Jerome sitting in that single chair. And as soon as I turned my head in that direction his glare shifted over to TV. He tried to keep a stern expression but I see a confused worried look across his face. I didn't like read his thoughts right? I giggle to myself. Nah, that's stupid. I'm not that crazy. Aha. Yeah.. But who was that? In my odd dream. Maybe I just dreamt of things I wanted to hear. That was probably it. The most logical answer. I snuggled up in the blanket, trying to keep warmth. I felt even colder that before. His eyes just froze me. Jerome's eyes. I closed my lids again and left adrift into the darkness.

* * *

I flutter open my eyes. It's dark. I can only see the outlines and slight shadows of the furniture from the moonlight. The gong of the clock goes off signaling the hour. I feel my heart beat speed up a bit. I still feel cold. I can almost swear I can see my breath in the air. The sour feel of paranoia surrounds me. The feeling of being watched. Being shrunk down and put under a microscope. My body has a sense of constriction from the tension that I can feel. The eerie emotion lurks in the house and they creep up all the way from the bottom of my spine to the back of my neck. I get goose bumps in my scalp and hairline. I look around the room and in the one single chair that I can see slightly I almost imagine who I saw when I woke up before. The feeling gets worse and my adrenaline spikes. "Ms. McMayson." the sound of my name dripping from someone's tongue causes my eyes to widen immensely. "You finally wake up." the voice comes from behind me with the sound of heavy shoes clicking against the hard wood floor. The voice fills me with dread in the pit of my stomach. Goosebumps must cover my entire body now as my skin feels like ice. I stay silent. The footsteps round in front of me. I look down at the black shoes and the moonlight hits the frame perfectly, outlining and highlighting the body. I gingerly look up to the face.

"Sorry I'm not in bed Victor, I uhh.. Fell asleep down here." I say this feeling like I am lying, even though I'm telling the truth. I feel his glare on me, burning my petrified corpse.

"Yes well Ms. McMayson. I believe you have some questions that need to be answered." Victor says darkly. I have a lump in my throat and my toes are numb.

"Im actually very tired and a bit delusional at the moment, if you don't mind I would be happy to answer them in the morn-" I go to stand up but he cuts me off.

"Sit." Victor commands. I hesitantly oblige to the order. "Where is the cup Ms. McMayson." he glowers at me. I feel pins and needles shooting at me. Pricking at my body.

"Umm.. I think Trudy keeps them in the kitchen cabinet." I say.

"You know very well what cup I am talking about Ms. McMayson." Victor looks down at me. I shudder.

"I-I-I don't know wha-a-a-t your-r taking abou-t." I fumble out.

"Don't lie." he shoots sharply.

"I don't know." I say sternly this time, pushing a little bit more of poison in my voice.

"you know indeed." he booms that it revibrates off the walls and rings in my ears. "you very well know. I know all about you." Victor spat.

"What? On how I'm the reject of the States. That's old news." I roll my eyes. It's so much more fun to play the stupid card.

"I know about Ms. Martin too. Don't lie Ms. McMayson." frustration, anger and irritation were viral in his voice. I frankly was a bit scared.

"I don't know anything!" I plead at this point.

"Really you do not know anything!" he laughs vexingly. "You know nothing about this house, or the eye of Horus, or the curse, or Sarah, Ms. McMayson.? Hmm?" I claw onto the blanket and try to break off to the stairs. Victor grips at my arm tightly; his hands burn my chilled skin. I gasp in as he yanks me back. He then releases my arm and grips me under my chin, where my jaw and neck meet. I am slightly levitated off the ground and my toes barley touch the carpeting. The blanket that smells of the warm vanilla and crisp apples falls to the floor. I take my hand and scratch under his eye. "You filthy wretched child.!" victor screams at me, gripping my wrist at my wristbands. "I know. How dare you underestimate me.! You do not think I know about the curse! The Scarred One! I know everything! The Chosen one might be able to put the cup together but only the scarred one can destroy it I won't let a foolish pathetic little girl get in my way! Even if I have to kill you myself!" It was getting hard to breathe.

"Help!" I screeched out. Victor whacked me with his free hand. I felt the burning on my cheek from the blow. The burning sensation made my eyes water.

"Shut up!" He ordered. "I will not be stopped by you.! I have all the knowing right on your wrist!"

"Sarah." I heard a groggy voice murmur. "Sarah!" the realization came to the known voice.

"help." the world came lightly off my lips. Black polka dots came into my vision from the lack of oxygen in my brain. I felt the release of pressure around my neck and I fall to the ground. I heave in breaths of air, trying to unblur my vision. I stand up wobbly after a few seconds. The blonde hair stands out in the luminosity from the moon. Jerome? Jerome. Jerome! "Jerome!" I exclaim. He is fighting victor. Jerome has Victor cornered up on the wall. His hand clutched at his throat, holding a fist out and fury on his face. No. No. No.! He's not supposed to be out here.

He is supposed to hate me not coming to my rescue. "No." I murmur to myself. Victor let's slightly loose of Jerome's grasp and punches him. "No!" I scream loudly this time, with extreme inflection in my voice. They continued to fight. "Stop!" I screech. My breathing is fast and my blood pulses. They don't stop. I just scream loudly enough to startle both of them. I feel my eye light up and anger and rage rushes though me. They both look at me. "I said stop!" I yell at both of them. I feel as if smoke is coming out of mouth, because my mouth feels as if it's on fire. They stand at a respectable distance from each other but the tension was unbearable. "I said stop." I walk fiercely over to victor and raise a hand to his, slapping him with all my might. "You evil horrible vindictive irking despicable condesening son of a bitch!" I yell at him. An evil smirk and though comes to my mind. I pull back my knee then thrust it forward. Hitting him where the sun don't shine. His eyes widen in pain and he falls back into the single chair.

I huff a couple of breaths and blow a piece of hair out of my face. Jerome stood bewildered by actions. My smirk faded into a worried frown and wide eyes. I looked down at the floor for a moment trying to collect myself. Then to look back up at him. His eyes were steely and a mix of dark rage. His face was stern and his hair a bit disheveled. It took me a few moments to realize that his cheek bone was swollen and at the corner of his mouth he was bleeding. "Oh Jerome your bleeding." I go to walk over to him holding out a hand to touch the wound. But I stop myself. A matter of hours ago I told him I hate him and wanted nothing to do with him. Course I didn't mean any of it at all. But I knew my words had crossed boundaries. Boundaries that never had been mentioned. Jerome takes his hand and pats his fingertips at the bloodied corner of his mouth. Then looks at the red liquid on his hand and shrugs his shoulders. Victor still sits paralyzed in the chair from the.. Abrupt action. "Go." I say to victor. He looks at me wide eyed. "leave!" I command." he rises from the chair. Hesitates and leaves out the front door. I inhale deeply. This time I don't over think. "Let me help you with that."

I grab his hand and drag his to the kitchen. He doesn't fight it, it doesn't seem like he necessarily wanted my help. Jerome stands strait up, not letting his guard down and glaring intensely at me. I retrieve the first aid kit under the sink and take a paper towel and damp it lightly. I place the first aid kit quietly on the island and I let the sink run to fill the awkward silences. But honestly they weren't that awkward. Because I guess we are comfortable in each other silence. Or maybe because the tension right now is so high that one false move might of sent one of us off. Yah know.. Either or.

I hesitate at first. I walk over and dab the damp paper towel lightly on the cut. I decide to get to the bruise in a second. I finally clear away the already clotting blood. I grab a cotton ball and the hydrogen peroxide out of the first aid kid, saturate the cotton in the mendicant and then go to cleanse the wound. Jerome seethes in a little from the sting. I should of warned him. his "sorry." I murmur apologetically. His mouth is a little bloodied but still the same pink soft lips. Well.. I can only imagine they are soft.. They a certainly distracting. Always so kissable. I couldn't help to absolutely stare. I always imagined. What it would be like. To kiss him. I don't think I ever even dreamed about it I'm so scared to hurt him. Were quite a few more seconds. "Thank you." I finally breathe out to him. Jerome's facial expression is still stern, but he nods as a response. I dry down the wound and let finally sit so it could repair itself and the air can help. I then check the bruise for bleeding. This is even more difficult then cleaning wound by his mouth because this time I have to stare into his eye. Anxiety blows up inside me. I begin to have the cold sweats. "Why." I finally come to say. I feel him look at me and I dart my eyes to the ground. I feel a warm hand underneath my chin and tilt my head up. I forcibly look up into his blue eyes. His at the moment eyes we a dark steely blue. They put me in a trance.

"you know why." Jerome says finally. I feel my eyes water slightly and give a cross between a laugh and a small cry to hold back my tears. "I'm not gunna let you fall." I turn away, towards the sink. I throw the paper towel in the sink and let a few tears fall. This is all wrong. He is supposed to hate me.

I breathe out a dark laugh. "as you know." I shut off the faucet. "Madness is just like gravity…" I turn back around to Jerome. "All it takes is a little push." quoting The Joker.. That's never a good sign. It's the best sign of the lost of mental sanity.

"you're not the bad guy, Sarah." but it looks like so much fun. You get the cool weapons and you're totally physcotic. And usually never die. 'I'm like a dog chasing cars; I wouldn't know what to do with it if I caught it.'

"But I'm not the superhero either." I point out. "I'm the destroyer. I've always been the one to destroy things. I destroy everything." I destroy friendships, relationships; I even have to destroy the cup. I. Am. Bad. I back over and tend the bruise. "I tell you all that stuff and you still come back and save me." I grit on my words. "It just blows my mind."

"here stop fussing with that I'm fine." he takes his hand and lowers mine. "What happened in there.?" Jerome asked angrily. I didn't answer. "Sarah." he growled at me. I didn't answer again. He picks me up under my arms and sits me up on the corner where both counters in the kitchen meet. His face only centimeters from mine. I can't clearly read the emotions. I feel as if I am getting worse at it as time goes on. "What happened." he grumbles.

"I don't know!" I cry out. "I wake up down here and victor comes and asks me about everything, and says that he knows. About me and Nina and everything. Then I try to leave and then he grabs me and tells me that he won't let me get in his way and that he'll kill me okay!" I spit out in one breath. Jerome's eyes are dark, full of rage. I feel like my insides are collapsing. The clock gongs again. It's probably one o'clock I can imagine.

He turns away and bangs his fist on the kitchen cabinet door loudly, causing me to flinch. "I'm going to kill that fucking bastard." Jerome growls quietly almost to himself.

"Jerome please stop." I ask. Trying my hardest not to cry. He turns back to me. Only inches away from my face.

"That man tried to threaten the girl I love, how am I supposed to react, Sarah!." Jerome shakes me at my shoulders. His mouth is clenched tight and his eyes are just two dark blue clouds. Almost like a hurricane.

"You're supposed to hate me." I sob lightly. I unintentionally hug him. And he hugs me back even tighter.

"No matter how much you want me to hate you, I'm always gunna protect you." he murmurs into my ear.

"No. You're supposed to hate me. Not rescue me." I cry quietly. "Why! Why does this keep happening? I keep trying and trying to push you away but you just keep coming back." I release from the hug and stare at his face.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asks his voice a little rasp. Not gunna lie it was sexy.

"Because I don't want to hurt you. I want you to brush me off like it was no big deal and just forget me." it not right. It's not supposed to be this way. Why doesn't he hate me. It makes no sense.

"Sarah. Listen, love, I will never let anything happen to you. I know you can do it." his voice gets low. "I know you can."

"Stay away from me though." I tremble.

"wha-" I cut him off.

"Stay away from me. I'm serious. No attachments. You gotta think." I stare at his face sternly, sucking my lips in. "I could end up dying." he went to say something but I cut him off too quickly. "But as much as you say it's not gunna happen, it could. I always seem to attract that tiny sliver in the percentile. What were the odds of me coming here, to England? To Anubis? Meeting everyone here? Meeting you?" I huff out the laugh. I put a hand on my back of his head and play with is hair with my fingers. "Those actually, the odds were in my favor." I smile and he smiles too, blushes even a little. "But I'm not always so lucky."

"I-I.." I continued to play with his hair teasingly. "I uhh.." Jerome cleared his throat nervously. I smirk and shadow my eyes under my bangs to hide my amusement. "Please Sarah, as much as you keep pushing the idea, I'm going to wish, hope, pray, plead that, that will never happen."

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight." I hymn. "Just wish on stars." I smirk. "Yeah, that gets you far in life." I hold back his hair just like he does with my bangs. "You have pretty eyes."

"You're changing the subject at matter." Jerome tries to contain his self control. He knows what I'm doing. If hate didn't push him away, maybe meaningless lust will. But a combination of the two will be perfect. "Sarah pleases."

"Jerome, trust me you think I want this. It's killing me, mentally. You have no idea how hard it is to lose everyone you love." my words are quiet.

"I have a pretty good idea, darling." he pushes the hair out of my face.

"I have a bitter out take on the world." I give a knowing look. "You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that." I smile warmly, still messing with his hair. "although, sometimes I look for the light due to certain people." Jerome smirks. "But.. It's hard to look for the light in a dark room."

"Sarah." he says. I hold a finger up to his mouth signaling for him not to speak.

"And that is the last thing I want hear." Jerome gives a confused look. "All I want to remember is the way you said my name." I want him to be happy even if that is with dearest Mara. "I want you to be happy. If that, that will be my dying wish. Okay?" he gives a sad expression. "Respect that Jerome." I push back his hair again. "That I want you to forget me and be happy. I want you to go out, have fun, meet someone and live your life. Be happy." I can't help but never want to never see those eyes again for all I want to remember is the blue lustful color they are and Jerome saying my name. I kiss his forehead like he has done to me countless times and slide off the corner. I get to the door pane and turn back. "Goodbye Jerome." I take a breath and walk back upstairs to my bed. Snuggle up in the blankets and try and get rest. I gotta wake up at 5am. I wish I may I wish I might to have the wish I wish tonight… goodnight Jerome.. I love you.

* * *

_**"...When the chips are down, these people will eat eachother...I'm not a monster, I'm just ahead of the curve..."**_

**-The Joker**

**Sorry i watch The Dark Knight twice on saturday. im a comic book junkie i love all that stuff, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Spiderman, Batman, Green Lanter, Captian America. (X-men and Batman are my favorite lmfaooo.! :3) **

**rate and reveiw if your a comic book junkie too. (woww that rymed.! i totaly jsut spelt rymed wrong.) **

**REVEIW.! **


	21. Chapter 21: Living Through Letters

**imbackkkk.! heey sorry i didnt update for a while.! been busy,if anyone has noticed i posted a new Harry Potter fanfiction, shes kinda like Sarah so if you liked this story you should check it out. it includes all the harry potter charaters so its not revolved around one set pair. anyway here is chapter 21 sorry it took so long i have been busy widhff wallowing of my own seft-pity and sorrow that the Harry Potter saga is over. i mean what elese to i have to live for now.? i mean sure we have two twilight movies left but thats it. in about a years time that will be over and now all i have left is the hunger games so lionsgate better not fuck it up or their going to have serious hell to pay. just sayyinngg. also i am posting another fanfiction, yes another harry potter one. its acually about Tom Marvolo Riddle, i have a strange infatuation with bad boys(;, and to me Tom Riddle is kinda totally fucking OD gorgeousss. its a shame he didnt keep his good looks everyone loves a totally hott evil its about Tom and my OC Julia who has a long strang past another story you should read if you like this one. but im boring you arent i.? **

**here it is.! **

**chapter 21: Living Through Letters**

* * *

2 more days remain. 2 more days to feel the rain. 2 more days to live in fear. 2 more days that hurt so near. Time escapes. The hour that relates. 2 more days to live in vein. 2 more days, the heart to blame. 2 more days, before all goes up in a white flame. Only 2 more days remain.

I shoot up, in cold sweats. I breathe heavily and rub my eyes. I get ready for school quickly so it was out of the way today I really don't dress to key. I feel as if it's going to be the last days at school, I wanna provoke the teachers. I hike my skirt up high, keep my shirt slightly unbuttoned and keep the tie extremely loose. I wear the sweater over it and fold over the sleeve so it's over my elbow and roll up my button down sleeves too so they meet the sweater and are slightly above my elbow as well. I wore my fishnet tights and instead of my classic biker boots I wore, I wore these heels that Amber made me get at mall. They were black and were still biker boot looking, just with a heel. I left my bookbag on my bed and headed downstairs. Mara, Mick, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia and Nina sat at the table eating breakfast. "hey guys." I smile walking into the dining room. I hear Mick say woah, Alfie drops his spoon and Mara glares. What? Is there something on my face? Is my hair messed up.? "what? Is there something on Me.?" I asked worried.

"isn't that a little provocative for school dress.?" Mara sticks up her nose and glowers at me.

"felt like being a whore today." I smirk sarcastically. "who wants a lap dance.?" Patricia laughs and Mick giggles. "just kidding.!" I laugh. Sitting down at the table taking a slice of toast. "where Ams.?"

"she went to school really upset." nina responds digging at her cereal. amber? Upset? She was never upset.? The only time I've really seem able upset is web Alfie replaced her favorite pink nailpolish with blended shrimp. Nina gives me a look, and I have a pretty good idea why she is upset.

" I better go find her." I got up from the table, went upstairs and got my bookbag and hurried off to school. I hadn't seem Amber all morning even when I woke. I headed to the girls bathroom because all the classroom doors were closed. I heard sobs. Small weak prim cries. Each perfect like rain on a rose. "Ams.?" no response. "Amber?" I still don't get a response. I push open one of the stalls and see a glum Princess Milington, tears shedding from her eyes. "Oh amber." i frown and kneel over to her.

"Sarah." she breathes out in-between a cry. Her sobs get worse.

"Ams what's wrong?" I asked. She wined looking for words. After saying things I couldn't understand through the flustered tears. "Ams calm down for a second." she took a breath and looked up at me. Her two big crystal blue eyes twinkled from the tears.

"it's just.." she started to cry again and hugged me. "I'm going to miss you Sarah." and then she cried harder. I helped her up. This is exactly what I didn't want people to do. Cry over me. Mourn over me.

"oh amber." I was about her hight in the heels. "don't worry amber, I'm not going anywhere."

"promise?" she whimpered.

"promise." I reassured. "cmon let's go to class." she nods her head and we leave the bathroom.

"Wait!" she says stopping before we leave the bathroom.

"what.!" I asked frightened. She looks at me.

"you look gorgeous today." her voice is a little heavy. I chuckle out a laugh and she breathes out a giggle in between her dissapearing sobs. Her blue eyes go wide and she smiles. "You're wearing the shoes!" I smile to her and shake my head.

"yes yes amber now off to class now." I head over to my locker and grab my notebook and amber heads into class. Fabian came over to my locker. "hi Fabes." I smile.

"morning." he gives a weak smile back. "do you know what was with all that noise last night.? I heard it but didn't know if I was dreaming or not." crap.

"oh, victor found me asleep on the couch. He yelled at me, knocked a few things on the way up to my room and victor left out the door." I lie. I hate lying. I do it alot and I hate it. Sarcasim, that's different, but lying I detest. Especially to Fabes. Its like hitting a small puppy.

"oh god, is everything alright now." Jerome walk down the hallway, giving me a look, I couldn't tell if it was good or bad, but her looked over quickly. I gave a warm smile, turned towards fabian but for myself.

"yeah, yeah I think it is." I nod my head re-esuringly. Fabian gives an odd look, half probably creeped that im smiling to myself.

"uh-mkay." he longed out. I giggled. "To class?" he asked. The bell rang.

"indeed we off to class." he laughed at my improper grammar. History, I switched spots with amber again, and tried to picture Mr. Winkler, shirtless. Hey! It was a way to keep myself preoccupied. Have it say it worked. I saw Patricia eying him.. See she's gotta little more of infatuation than the rest. She's what? 17? And he's at least 25. That's eight years and illegal. Well we can dream can't we? I leave class with Amber and Patricia. "Patricia and Winkler sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." I teased.

"shut up." Patricia shoved me, blushing quite a bit. I giggle.

"you know you love him." I tease again.

"isn't it like.. Illegal?" Amber asked filling her nails.

"not in two months and twelve days." Patricia murmured. Me and Amber snickered together. The rest of the day goes well. Science I could of lived without. I came home and did school work. Shock. Yes I know. Going to die in two days and I'm doing school work. Weird right? I actually end up watching a movie tonight with amber, Nina, Patricia, and yes, Mara. We.. Well I put our differences aside for amber's sake. We did totally cliche things like paint eachothers nails and braid one anothers hair. We even watched a chick flick. It was horrible, in the most fun way. Victor still hadn't come back yet, probably fled the country. I laid awake till two. Just think about everyone and everything. Amber was snoring and Nina, murmuring in her sleep. Irritating! I kept think of amber crying. Now I can't just go. I promised. Amber is so fragile. I should of never promised something I knew I couldn't keep. It guilted me. I had to try harder now. Amber is like a kid, her heart breaks the easiest, and mends the slowest. I frown and go to sleep. I don't dream, I don't think anymore. I just sleep.

1 more day. 1 more day. 1 more day. All I hear is that whispered into my ear.

1 more day. 1 more day. 1 more day.

It's making me squirm, irritating the hell out of me.

1 more day. 1 more day. 1 more day.

I shot up from under the covers. Immediately I flung my self out of the room, down stairs and out the door, falling off the porch onto my knees, the rain beads thumping against my skin. Each sizzled as it hit me. I fell like I was a thousand degrees. I just wanted to peel off my skin. I breathed heavily. My scar hurt immensely and I let a little screech of pain out. I think about Patricia, Nina, Mick and Alfie. How I am going to miss them. I think about Mara and Trudy, even though I totally don't like Mara, and never really got to know my housemother I'd miss them. I think about Fabian and Amber. And how much those two mean to me. Amber is my bestfriend and Fabian is hypothetical brother. I love them. And then.. I think about Jerome. He, means the world to me. "Sarah.!" I hear my voice through the rain. I feel something grab my shoulder. I let out a sharp frightened scream. I flip over to see Fabian bent down next to me. He stares down worriedly. "oh my,Sarah." I dont say anything. I quickly latch onto him. Gripping him tightly. He holds in his arms and I sit on his knee.

"Fabian." I cry. "I can't- I can't do it." and right now, i know, Fabian knows, I've made it obvious now. I tried to hide it, block it and put a wall up around it. Now I've made it clear that I am scared. That I am terrified.! I am terrified of losing everything I love. I cry harder into Fabians shoulder. I am scared to die.

"Sarah, love? Listen to me, everything will be alright, alright? I promise you everything is going to be alright." I heard Fabian murmur into my ear. I shook my head.

"no Fabian, not this time.." I say wearily. "not, not this time." I pull away for a second at look at his face. The rain still comes down hard but I can still see the expression on his face. Shock, that's all I can really identify.

"you're wrong." Fabian stares at me. "you are wrong." Fabian.. God, this kid means so much to me. He is so kind and gentle, hope Nina knows how lucky she is. He is my brother, and that bitch better not hurt him or she is going to have hell to pay. I will haunt her for the rest of her friggin' life if she hurts Fabian.

"a-are y-yo-ou." I take a breath. "are you going to miss me, when I'm gone.?" I words are shakey.

"what.? I can't miss you when your not going anywhere.." he pulls me into a hug.

"your an amazing guy Fabian." I push his hair out of his eyes and smile at him. He gives a light smile, then helps me up. "is it wrong.. To be scared?" I look up at his. He shakes his head.

"no." he answers. "no it's not." Fabian gives a half smile. "c'mon let's get you back inside. You need to get some rest, skip school and sleep." I nod my head and we go back inside. We didn't want to wake the girls so I sat on Fabians bed in the room he shares widhff Mick, who apparently sleeps like a rock. "i'll get you some coffee."

"Fabian you don't have to."

"I want some anyway. How do you like it.?"

"black please." I say softly. He gives a light chuckle and leaves the room. I wrap myself tightly in the towel I had. I was soaking wet from the rain. My hair matted to my skin. The damp clothes made my skin burn and itch slightly. So this is it.? I have twenty-four hours. Twenty-four hours to make everything right. Mick stirred in his sleep.

"Sarah.?" I heard him murmur. His eyes were half open. "what are you doing on Fabians bed.? B-but Nina.? And you- and-" his voice sounded disoriented and groggy.

"shh." I quieted him down. "go back to sleep Mick." i tried to hold back the giggles.

"yeah, sleep good." he nodded his head and pasted back out. I can't help but snicker. Oh Mick. Fabian comes back into the room with two coffees in his hand. He give one of the mugs to me and holds the other.

"thanks fabes." I give a weak smile.

"no problem, now get some rest." he instructs.

"you sure I can go sleep on the couch." he chuckles.

"go to bed." he gives a smile and takes another sip of his coffee. He heads for the door.

"Fabian.?" he turns his head. "thank you. Really thank you." he smiles warmly.

"anytime Sarah." then he exits the room. I smile too, then lay down in the sheets and comforters. I couldn't really fall back to sleep. I was traumatized basically. I mean I have less then a day to make everything right. Well for starters I don't want to talk to Nina, can't talk with Jerome, maybe I'll play soccer widhff Mick, go on an adventure with Fabian, braid amber's hair, listen to music widhff patricia, play a prank or two widhff Alfie, and maybe I'll talk with mara. If I'm going to die I want to go to heaven obviously. I don't want to rot in hell as a bad person. I just want to make everything right. I drift off. By the time I wake up its a little past eleven. Perfect. Can get mara out of the way first, she usually comes home for lunch. I pull myself out of the cocoon of blankets, then making the bed up. I proceed after up to my room. The house is quiet, peaceful but eerie at the same time.

"Sarah darling." it was Sarah's voice.

"yes Sarah?" I ask heading over to my dresser, pulling out clothes.

"you are aware that today is the last day? Correct?" she asks wearily. I exhale.

"yes Sarah I know, I'm just trying to make everything right." I say. She nods her head. "thank you Sarah, for all the help, with everything." she smiles.

"yes my dear." I know one more thing I must do too. Before I can say another word she fades out. I change into a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top, my leather jacket and I wrap a black and red checked scarf around my neck. I do my normal makeup and sit on my bed. So this is it. I go into my drawer and pull of a few things then place them on my bed. A silver mirror, the book The Time Machine, a slingshot, a signed baseball and mit, a necklace with a emerald stone charm., an crystal American flag pendant, a gold fountain pen and leather-bound diary, a small silver heart box where inside is a locket where instead of a heart it's a sphere that you can open. I grabbed my spiral notebook out of my book bag and began to write. Eight letters, each personalized. I put each above the objects. The silver mirror to amber. The Time Machine to Mara. The slingshot to Alfie. The ball and mit to Mick. The emerald necklace to Patricia. The crystal pendant to Nina, the pen and journal to Fabian, and the heart box to Jerome. The reason for each inside the letter. I lay a thin blanket over the objects. Just somethings that I rather go to them.

I head down to Patricia and Mara's room and knock on the door. I hear a faint come in and twist the knob. "patricia isn't here, she stayed at school for lunch." I hear mara say, reading a book.

"uh, actually I was looking for you." I respond sheepishly. Her head gingerly looked up and over to me. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go get coffee?" I ask giving a large convincing grin. She had an confused expression on her face. I exhale. "all I want to do is talk, I'm not going to eat you or anything." she gives me a look but agrees. We head out a few minutes later and go to a coffee shop near by campus.

"I have a medium chamomile tea please." Mara orders politely. The coffee guy looks over at me.

"and you?" he asks.

"small black coffee." Mara gives me and odd look and I smirk as does the coffee counter guy does as well.

"coming right up." he then walks over to the side kitchen.

"now why did you want me come with you?" Mara asked snippily.

"just to talk Mara, chill out." I say. After we get our orders we leave the coffee shop and start to walk around. She is a bit cold at first, but then starts to give me more than one word answers on things. Mara is very nice once she stops acting so high and mighty. There is one thing, that I have to ask, the whole reason why I wanted to talk to her.

"did you ever like him Mara.?" I ask, smirking and going to take another sip of coffee. My boots make a faint clink on the pavement. She seemed uncomfortable and irritated. "you can tell me the truth. We already have an understanding that we both don't have the strongest like towards eachother, so why lie about things.?" Mara holds her tea close to her. I still have the sly smirk painted apoun my face as I continue to slurp at my coffee.

"I've always had a sweet disposition for him, not necessarily have I made any feeling about him clear to myself or others, no." Mara takes a breath. "he does make me wonder, when he does things. Extremely captivating he is."

"indeed." yeah, it pains me to know that she finds the guy I love captivating. But she would make him happy. "so then-"

"actually if you don't mind I have a question." she interrupts. I nod my head. "why, I mean have.." she exhales, unsure how to word her question.

"if your going to ask about any physical contact that you might presume has happened, your mistaken. I've never kissed him." I give a little smile. Mara head perks up like a dogs ears. "Shurly, yes I wish to, but no I haven't." I look down into my coffee. Unsure of what she is going to say next.

"actually that wasn't what I was going to ask, yet I am somewhat relieved. It's just, now I'm not trying to be offenceful, although it might sound like it, but how to two broken people try and fix eachother?"

"it's not that were broken, sure were painted in battle scars and unusual memories, but we have a comprehension and understanding, on things that you don't get. You're normal. Have it easy."

"I get that you hate me and all-"

"Mara, I dont hate you." I almost let out a snicker. "I envy you, for being normal." we round the corner, we are approaching Anubis house now.

"normal is no fun. I'm just text book nerd." she scowls at herself.

"you underestimate yourself. You have to get that you say normal is no fun, but your have no idea what unnormal is like." I take another sip of my coffee. "I'm glad we talked.." she nods her head as we enter inside.

"yes. Yes, same." she glances at me, at her tea, then down at her feet on the floor then looks foward and continues down the first floor hall. I travel upstairs and sit on the corner of my bed. By the time we are back the lunch break is almost over and she leaves to go back to school. I re-read the letters I had wrote, which were filled with cross outs and doodles when I got bored. The torch has been past on. I realized I'm doing what my dad did for me. I'm writing letters, giving hope through letters, living... Through my letters...

* * *

**oh! do me a favor all my readers.! i might want to do a whole Nineteen years later kind of thing, just include that in your review if you want me to. it will be a new story in a couple of chapters like 10 or so. reveiw.! thankss. **


	22. Chapter 22: Untrustful Destination

**heey, i updated as quick as i could, this chapter is a total cliff hangerrrr. :D i re-wrote it like 5 times and im still not pleased with the- oops dont wanna say too much(; heheh. no but alot happens in this short chapter, it has each personalized letter, the aftermath of what happened with Mara and even a encounter with jerome. ooooo. (; well im not giving anything away here so here it is**

**chapter 22!: Untrustful Destinations**

* * *

I read over the letters. Each of them was personalized to the specific friend. Some were longer than others, some shorter, all filled with memories.

Dear Amber,

Do you remember that time when it was character day at school and you made me and Nina dress up like the powerpuff girls with you? Nina was blossom, you were bubbles and I was buttercup, I even remember you insisted that you would pick out our costumes. That was so much fun, have to be honest. I'm gunna miss you Ams. You're my best friend. We did well practically everything together and you always made me smile. Please don't cry over me either. Anyway I leave you my silver mirror that you always said you loved. I know you loved it and it reminded me of you. I hope you have it forever. And if I can't be there I hope this can. I know your gunna be happy and successful one day so live it up Ams! Smile all the time and don't waste time or take advantage of the people you love cause you never know when it's gone. luv ya Ams. Sisters forever.

Sarah

Writing ambers letter made me cry, even though it wasent much I couldn't write anymore without breaking down. Fabian's letter was just as difficult.

Dear Fabian,

Alright first of all sorry for the tear stained page, I wrote your letter like seven times and I kept crying on it. God, you have been through a lot with me. Good and bad. Like that time I got bored so I just decided to take a walk into town and somehow made it all the way to Trafalgar square and you had to come and find me as I wandered aimlessly like an idiot, yeah good times. I'm gunna miss you a lot fabes, you're my brother. Always stood by me. All of you here at Anubis are like family, but especially you. I never had solid friends cause I was always outcasted as the freak and...oh god I'm gunna start crying again...I finally had someone who, backed me up when things didn't go as planed. Anyway, I leave you my father's gold fountain pen and a journal. We had good memories and now I think you should write down your own, for one day your family could hear; we did have some pretty crazy times. Heh. I love yah fabes, you're going to do great things. Trust me.

Sarah.

I really did re-write Fabians seven times, I didn't know how to word everything. Even Patricia's was hard to write.

Dear Patricia,

Well, hiya. Aha. I'm gunna miss you Patricia, although you didn't trust me at first, which I seriously don't blame you, we became good friends. For some reason you always there when I was down, unintentionally or not, and made me feel better. I'm gunna miss throwing darts at cheesy boy band posters and listening to music, the good kind of music, and talking about our mysterious mystical emo books and TV shows. Hahah. You were a really close friend Patricia, and I know how you always said you loved emeralds and that you wanted an emerald engagement ring, so here is your early engagement present for when Mr. Winkler pops the question, it was my grandmother emerald pendant. I hope you like it and I really am going to miss you Patricia. I know you're going to do really well in the future.

Sarah.

Nina's was odd to write, it wasn't like the others, filled with memories because truth be told I didn't have many with her.

Dear Nina,

It was odd, to meet the girl that I had been hearing stories about all my life. But you were really cool to know. It was good to have someone to talk to and know kinda what I was going though. And not just with the whole curse thing, also being the other American. So, I leave you my crystal American flag broach that I bought before I came here. I thought you might like it. I can see you doing amazingly well in the future. Just don't push away the things... The person you love like I did. You'll regret it.

Sarah.

Alfie's was short as well. It made me smile for the most part.

Dear Alfie,

Awh! Alfie! My pranking buddy! God, I'm gunna miss you, I'm really gunna miss all our prank memories, the successful ones and the...not so successful ones. I'm leaving you my lucky slingshot cause I know you'll appreciate it. Keep smiling alfie, the one way to kill the sadness and bad its will happiness. So never stop being happy. I'll miss you Alf.

Sarah.

Mick's was different, because he didn't know what is going on. Neither did Mara so there's were weird.

Dear Mick,

I know this must be odd but it can all be explained later. I'm gunna miss us playing soccer... I mean "football" after school and our goofy conversations in science class. I know you're gunna follow your dreams so always dream big. I'm leaving you my autographed baseball and mit. Now, I don't know if you brit's know what baseball is, but it's the American pass time so suggest you learn how to play. I bet you'll be great at it. Always embrace the Americana bud, I'll miss you.

Sarah.

Dear Mara,

I know that you don't know what's going on but it's a long scary story. I told you I envied you for being normal and now you know why. I never did hate you Mara, like I said I was jealous. I'm actually gunna miss you believe it or not. Now I don't know much about you but I do know you like to read, I'm leaving you The Time Machine by H.G Wells, my father left me this to read and now I'm leaving it to you. You probably already have read it though. Like I said, I'm going to miss you mara. Obviously you're going far in life, and don't be afraid to bring others with you and make others happy and yourself.

Sarah.

And all that was left... Was Jerome's. His, by far, was the hardest to write. And I cried the most.

Dear Jerome,

Hi jerome...umm, I know were not on the most understandable of terms but I just want you to know, that I love you, I really do. I hope you never thought that I didn't even if I tried to make you think that I didn't. I tried so hard to not make you part of this but you have just been with me from the beginning, through absolutely everything. You're the one that completely understands me and made me laugh, made me cry, made try harder that I probably ever would of. And it's hard to look back and see all the terrific and scary memories we've had. And I've been scared... The whole time, not from the stupid curse, but screwing up and ruining everything with you, which I obviously did countless times. But you read my dad's letters, and if you really didn't than by all means, really the ones that says happy thirteenth birthday because you are the boy in my dad's letters that's didn't care about all the stupid Egyptian stuff, but about me. You are and amazing person Jerome and I love you. I'm leaving you a silver heart shaped box, and inside is a necklace, its similar to a locket but its three dimensional and instead of putting a photo in there you put a wish, and they say that if the person who has it believes enough the wish will come true. Obviously I know that you're not going to wear it as a necklace but just keep it I'm your pocket or something. Save the wish for something you really want. Don't waste it. I know you're going to do amazing, phenomenal things Jerome. I really do. Don't forget me, I'll always be with you. Dont be afraid to live life. I love you Jerome and I always will.

Sarah.

I felt like I made this how they should be. I still wanted to do something with Amber. For the most part I've had solid contact with the rest. Me and Alfie's last prank was a win so that was good, me and Patricia just watched a marathon of our favorite cartoon yesterday and Mick played soccer with me the other day. It was about threeish now. I finally went downstairs and to the kitchen while I waited for everyone to come home. I went and grabbed a cookie off a tray, that trudy probably left out from this morning that she left out before going out to the store. I heard the front door open and they all came into the living room; I looked over from the kitchen seeing them all. Amber pranced in happy, talking to Patricia. Nina and Fabian were holding hands and smiling. Mick came in jumping around with a huge grin on his face, and Alife tried to balance a book on his head. Mara walked in gracefully walking over to Mick smiling sweetly. Then Jerome came in, he wasn't elated like the rest of the group, but wasn't somber either. He did seem a bit happy but was holding it back. Alfie ended up dropping the book and I giggled. They all looked over at me and it was quiet for a second. "Sarah!" Amber squeaked, dropping her bag then running over to me. Patricia smiled.

"Good to see you aren't dead yet." She teased.

"And you have cookies. " Mick grinned coming into the kitchen.

"Oh! Cookies. " Alife cheered "alright!" I laughed.

"Feeling better?" Fabian asked. I nodded with a small smile. Mara put her bag down on a dining room chair and surprisingly greeted me with a small sweet smile. We were finally on the same side. We had an understanding, sure we weren't best friends or anything but we now weren't enemies. I looked over to Jerome who stared at me. His eyes were a fight between ice, steel and glitter. I smiled weakly over at him and they melted into ocean waves for a second and I saw the curve of his lips into a tiny smile then he turn and left the living room. Everything was good for now.

We all ended up eating dinner together tonight. It was nice, it was what I needed. After dinner I promised Amber I would hang out with her. So now we sit in our room her in a chair, facing her vanity mirror. I stand brushing out her hair and styling it into a French braid. "And I remember how things were, just before this all happened. It was odd... Different." amber continued on with her story. "I was good friends with Mara, Patricia and joy never left each other's side. Fabian kept his head in large books, well actually that's still the same." we both giggle. "He did fancy Joy a bit, always blushed around her. And Mick and I were happy. It was nice." I internally sigh. Everything was better before I came. Both me and Nina. "but nothing ever felt right, it was almost too good to be true and then Nina showed up, don't get me wrong I love Nina to death but she is the main reason things are like this." amber explained. "So don't think it's your fault, If anything you brought us all closer together." I smiled.

"Amber I know things do seem bad right now but it's always worse before it can get better. And right now you're a teenager, this is the time for you to mess up and mess up again so don't worry over stuff. Things will always work out how they should." I finish the braid. "There, beautiful, now off to bed."

"What time are you all waking up tomorrow?" she asked upset.

"I'm waking up for two to be out there by three." I told her getting into my own bed. "i'll wake you up, it'll be me, you Nina and Fabian." amber nodded her head and enclosed herself in the sheets.

"Night Sarah."

"Night amber." and then I drifted off.

I woke up, dreamless at two. I changed into the schools uniform along with my classic biker boots. I grabbed my stuff that I was giving to each of them and placed it in their rooms careful not to wake any of them. Mara's on her bookshelf. Patricia in on her dresser. Mick on his nightstand, Alfie on his shelf, Jerome in his top drawer. I didnt put amber's, ninas, or fabians by them yet. I didn't want them to see it now. I went and woke up Fabian first. His facial expression was serious. As well was ninas when I woke her up. Amber woke up rather depressed and they all got ready as was in the living room. "child." it was Sarah's voice.

"yes Sarah?" I say out loud.

"you know what you are doing right?"

"yes."

"you and Nina will know exactly what to do. It will all be very natural, as if instinct." Sarah informs me. I nod my head and she disappears. Nina and amber come downstairs. I have already put what I'm leaving Fabian in his room and right now I go and quickly place Nina and Fabians. By the time I come downstairs it is 3:26. We all look gravely at each other. We hear footsteps coming down the hall. It's Jerome. He stands dressed in his school uniform and stares at me. Nina murmurs that we have to go but it's hard to break contact with Jerome's eyes. I can't tell what they are right now. They are not ice, nor steel, nor glitter or waves. I finally break away from their hypnotic trance and start towards the door. I feel my arm get tugged backwards and my lips connect with another's. They are soft and warm and I feel my stomach flip multiple times. Jerome, he's kissing me. Our lips move against each others in sync. I wrap my arms around neck I rake my fingers through his hair. I fully inhale the scent of warm vanilla and crisp apples for the first time. He presses for entrance against my lips and I let him in and our tongues fight lustfully for dominance. His arms hold me close to his body, both of us indulging in every second. We finally break apart, foreheads pressed each other, gasping for air. His eyes are glitter, extremely. I smile as does Jerome.

"I love you." he murmurs to me. Complete over joy had taken my system; kiss him fastly on the lips before replying.

"I love you too." I say. He kisses me again quickly. The clock gongs signaling for us to leave. We give each other two pecks and then I leave out the front door. My adrenaline racing. No one says a word. We make it to the clearing by 3:45 and we burn the cup to shreds. We all sit in what is between an uncomfortable and nessicary silence. In the last half hour things are at an extreme. Me and Nina work feverishly over the fire. The cup is merely a pile of melted metal at about 4:50. Then it's crunch time. Me and Nina don't know what to do. Sarah said we'd know what to do. My scar hurts so bad. It's excruciating. My arm feels like acid has been dripped on it. I hear my name.

"Sarah!" they call out. I hear loud footsteps and it's Jerome. It's 4:56 and time is running out at the cup is destroyed but nothing is happened. I look at Nina and she looks at me and we know what we must do. Hastily, Nina takes off the locket with the eyes of Horus and holds it in her hands. Then throws it in the fire. The fire jets up in a white flame then comes back down. I can feel my heartbeat in my head and kneel down. I take off my wrist band and toss it to the side. "Sarah what are you doing!" Jerome nearly yells. Blood from my arm drips into the fire and white patches appear. I put my wrist where the scar is almost completely in the fire, and the whole flame turns white. It doesn't hurt. I can't feel the pain. 4:59. I breathe heavily as I feel anxiety build up in my chest. 5:00 a.m. , February 2nd. I black out.

* * *

**is Sarah alive or dead.! Can you believe they finally kissed.! sooo what did you think.! this is not the end dont worry, there is still gunna be a few more chapters. and i know this chapter was suckyyy. thanks for all the comments and reveiws from past chapters i really appreciate it. i am elated that everyone loves this story and i cannot believe i have 80 reviews on it.! i have like a little excerpt from my harry potter about my OC Solara Ellaquesent and i jsut want some feed back on it so here it is...**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: Along Came Mischief **

**Chapter Three excerpt.**

"I hear that Malfoy is intrigued by the new disappearing girl." Ginny announced walking Into the bunk room.

"Disappearing?" I questioned

"what do you mean disappearing?" Hermione asked right after me.

"I overhead him saying something about Solara and he's like 'then, she got up and started to walk away and just dissolved.' he seemed quite amazed." Ginny answered.

"aren't you all able to just.. Yah know.. Poof." I made a hand gesture of a poof.

"no." Herminie stammered out. "some can apperrate from place to place with spells a such. Just not just.. Poof."

"show us." Luna cheered. I focused on moving behind Ginny. I heard some gasps and giggles of nevevousment.

"where in the devils did she go now?" Hermione questioned.

"here I am." I smiled greatly. Ginny and Harmonies screamed and jumped back a bit. Luna stood wide-eyed in amazement. "wicked." Ginny confirmed.

"how did you do that?"

"can't you all do that?" I asked

"no." Herminie answers. "no we can't."  
She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs, Luna and Ginny followed. "uhh, where are we going?"  
We got to the interior of the common room and reached the outside of the boys. Ginny and Luna halted there be Hermione continued to pull me up and into one of the boys bunk rooms.

"Harry!" he turned around shirtless.

"Hermione! What in the devils are you doing in here!"

"look what she can do." I thought of appearing behind Harry and I slowly dissolved in the air and behind Harry.

"where'd she go?" he asked

"Right here." I chirped. He let out a light yelp and jumped around.

"What I miss?" Ron said holding a sandwich in his hands.

"She can- she can-" Harry stuttered. I thought of appearing slightly behind Ron, I blinked and transported to the spot I thought of.

"She can teleport." I said behind Ron. He screamed and jumped forward.

"Bloody hell." he squeaked. "Where'd you learn that trick?"

"I thought you call could do it."

"Heavens no, I wish I could but I can't." Ron replied. Wow I'm a freak among the freaks. Of course I am.

"Well.. Down to dinner?"

"umm.. Yeah." Ron said happily "food, good."

"But Ronald you just ate a sandwich." Hermione nagged.

"But I like food Hermione." he replied and continued to walk.

"c'mon let's just go." Harry added.

"Harry." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Shirt?" I giggled. He blushed

"oh yeah right, heh, I'll meet you down there." We followed down the stairs and out of the common room to the changing staircases. I spotted draco.. He looked at me and smiled widely. He stared at me for a moment, then I started to disappear to behind him on the stairs. He probably was confused.

"You know it's not nice to stare." he sucked in some air and jumped around.

"How'd you.-"

"But it is also quite flattering."He smiled realizing I ignored his question.

"Your just full of tricks aren't you."

"More than you think."We reached the doors to the main dining hall.

"Can only imagine." he smiled. "We still are catching up after."

"Yup, see you then." he walked down into the hall and then I felt several forces come pull on my arms. "hey! Not nice!" I scolded the attackers. It was Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Harry.

"If I was to believe that you fancy the Slytherin boy I wish to believe a lie." Hermione said.

"i do not like him, I've known him for less than a day. Why is it that girls and guys can't be just friends."

"Sol. malfoy, bad." Ron gestured to the dining hall. "Harry, good." then gesturing to Harry. "Good, bad!"

"why thank you for dumbing it down for my Ron." I said sarcastically.

"Only trying to help blondie, kids' bad news."

"I know, I know ginger, but he is actually quite nice and were only friends Hermione, don't worry."

"You shouldn't even be friends with him! Solara, you don't understand, we've known him for 4 years, you've known him for a day." Hermione intervened.

"she's a big girl Hermione, she knows right from wrong." Harry chimed in giving me a sneaky smile.

"Thank you harry." I grinned. I put out an arm. "Off to dinner?"

"Off to dinner we go." Harry responded latching his arm with mine and us skipping to the dining hall all giggles and smiles.

"That was fun and provocative at the same time." I laughed.

"Indeed. I haven't had that much fun in a while. Gets quite boring and tense around here."

"Well you gotta let your hair down everyone and while." I scruffed his hair, then straitening it back out again.

"And do me a favor, keep your hair this length?" I teased.

"Will do." Harry smirked. "Will do." the rest of them entered the dining hall and we all sat down.

**what you think.! please give feedback that would be mucho aprricateddd. :D**


	23. Chapter 23: Leap of Faith

**we're in the home stretch.! im only planning to do two more chapters, one being an epilogue. ive planed out next story, "future"/ "sequel"/ "nineteen years later" whatever you want to call it. so in this chapter you get to see if Sarah lives or dies so i cant give much away about the '"future"/ "sequel"/ "nineteen years later" whatever you want to call it' thingy till the end of the chapter so read that when you finish this chapter. this chapter is also written in third person point of view. it will be a couple of chapters i will say that it wont be short but it wont be long, it will be at a moderate length.**

**anyway! just a few things i wanna share i am hooked on this teen wolf fanfiction, ive finally caught up on the show after missing three episodes, my mom is like "how'd you miss it thats all they play on MTV!" cause tyler posey, who plays Scott, is totally gorgg and so is the guy that plays derek and stiles is a cutie, and jacksons not bad looking eaither(; its a totally gorgeous cast, you just cant deny bother girls Crystal Reed who plays alison and the girl who plays Lydia are both very pretty as well. anyway the fanfiction is about derek, the weirdest thing about it was when i was looking for a decent fanfic, there were soooooo many Derek x Stiles slash fictions its was so odd cause i never pegged that possible for derek or stiles they jsut both seemed very straight, i would LOVE if like lydia had a gay best friend.! THAT would complete the show.! i dont mind the slash, i just want characters that can possibly be together and Derek and Stiles just didnt seem that way.**

**Also i am addicted to Charlie McDonnell and Alex Day, who are probably more know as CharlieIsSoCoolLike and Nerimon on youtube. they are both brittish (3) and sooo funny and Charlie is kinda hott(; its unfair.! he's brittish.! theyre my weakness.! my mom always teases me about when i grow up my kids are gunna be so wrrekless and that they have brittish accents so i gotta marry a brittish guy.! **

**anyway, im not gunna keep you anylong, dont forget to read about the sequel at the bottom, and give me ideas.! **

**chapter 23: Leap of Faith **

* * *

Sarah fell backward into Jerome. Her fingers and toes were burning hot but the rest of her body felt cold like ice. "Sarah!" Jerome yelled at her. "Sarah!" he kelt down on the ground and propped her up on his knee. "Sarah, sweetheart wake up, please Sarah wake up." Jerome said quietly, his voice cracking and almost begged. "Sarah." he said almost inaudiable to the rest. Fabian was hugging Nina tightly. Like he never wanted to let go. He never did want to let go. Amber sat confused and flustered. Her bestfriend was lying uncontious in her housemates arms, her other friend was crying into her boyfriend uncontrolbly. And amber just didnt know what to do.

"what are we supposed to do!" Amber finally cried out. Nina and Fabian separated and Jerome looked slightly over. "is she even breathing!" Jerome nodded.

"we have to take her to the emergency room." Nina stated a bit shaken. Well its understandable seeing they just destroyed a evil Egyptian curse and one of their friend's were laying unconious on the ground. they all agree. First they take her back to the house and wake up Trudy, who then calls the paramedics. They brought Sarah to the hospital, they said to come by in an hour when she is set in a room. As this was all happening the whole house had been woken up all to find their letters. Mara read hers leaned up against her bed, holding the book in her hand. Patricia read hers locked in the bathroom clutching the necklace. Mick, on the edge of his bed with the ball and mitt next to him on his nightstand. Nina paced her room and Amber sat in the hallway crying, both reading and grasping the objects. Alfie read his sitting on the island in the kitchen and Fabian in the living room. And Jerome sat in his room, desolated and confused. He read the letter at least 10 times. He held the tiny, silver heart shaped box in his hands and hesitated to lift the lid. Jerome took a deep breath and then removed to top of the box to reveal the shiney three dimensional cage like locket. It was a bunch of swirls connect together to make up the body. He opened it then closed it back together. Jerome sat, thinking of tons of things. Trudy came and knock on the door, slightly opening to pop her head in.

"Jerome sweety, were heading off to the hospital now." Jerome nodded and Trudy turn to go tell the rest. He hastily opened a notebook, scribbled down a few words and ripped of the part of ink stained parchment, then put inside the locket. Trudy called for him again. Jerome stuffed the locket into his pocket and left his room solemnly walked down the hallway into the cab.

They waited. The girls waited by the front desk on the floor Sarah's room was on and boys waited in chairs by the vending machines. They were fighting on the car ride there so Trudy separated them. Which didn't work out so well as the arguments continued. The boy were aggressive and irrational.

"You knew something about this and you didn't try and stop it.!" Mick yelled.

"what was I supposed to do Mick.?" Jerome growled. "how am I supposed to fight something I can't hear or see.!"

"for a smart guy your insanely stupid Clarke." Mick grumbled. "and all this time you all knew and didn't tell me. And yet none of you did anything." Mick glared over at Alfie, who looked like a lost puppy, trying to stand his ground but couldn't, and Fabian who returned the glare, standing like a ridged statue, ready to come to life. But Mick glared intensely and Jerome. Blamed the whole thing on him.

"I would of died for her.!" Jerome shouted back. "I love her and I would of died in place of her." jeromes words were dark and heavy.

"we all love Sarah." Alfie murmured, trying to connect eachother in the chasos, but only made it worse.

"not the way I did." Jerome said icily. Nobody argued. Not even Fabian. "so really suggest you don't test me Mick, because I'm ready to jump." it was all metaphorical since they were in the hospital waiting room. But they all understood what he ment.

"I think it would be best if you kept your mouth shut about this Mick, it's really not your place." Fabian intervened.

"I never knew, I never had a place." Mick shot huskily.

"exactly." Fabian responded. Mick's eyes narrowed, but sat back down in the chair. it was dead air at this point.

"I can't believe it though." Alfie broke the silence. "she's my pranking buddy." A small frown painted his face.

"she was the best football-" Mick paused. "best soccer player ever." he corrected glumly using the Americana.

"she was like- was- is.." Fabian sputtered. "is my sister." Fabian didn't frown or show expression. His look was feelingless. Numb.

"she." Jerome said looking down at the tile floor. "was everything to me."

The tense essence had faded into sorrow. The boys just hung there heads in greif. A tear or two slipped from Alfies eyes, an Mick did as well and sniffled constantly. Fabian had the cold sweats and felt faint. water welled up in his orbs ever so often but pushed them back. And Jerome showed so much emotion and non at the same time. Emotions only Sarah could see.

The girls were the exact opposite of the boys. They fought it out. All against eachother. blaming on another, just like Mick had done to Jerome. Amber sat in hysteria. Crying and crying. Mara was hothead from hearing the truth after so many lies. Nina was skiddish and ready to pounce. And Patricia sat veinly, wanted to stop the comotion and lie to everyone, even herself and say it was okay, even though she knew it wasent.

"shut up already Amber." Patricia snapped. "stop your balling already."

"leave her alone Patricia." Nina warned. Amber had a horrid frown on her face, trying not to be the baby, and held back the tears.

"yeah, Amber actually cares for others." Mara rolled her eyes. Patricia glared over at her.

"well at least I have emotions, you walking talking chemistry textbook.!" patricia yelled. "you didn't even like Sarah, so what the hell are you doing here.! Huh.!" Mara shrunk down in her chair.

"stop Patricia, we all care about Sarah in our own funny ways." Nina wrinkled her nose from the smell in the hospital.

"are you kidding me Nina." Amber's voice emerged. "you didn't like Sarah either, you just put up widhff her. You thought she was taking Fabian away from you-"

"are you crazy Nina." Mara interrupted amber."you thought Sarah wanted Fabian." she scoffs out a laugh. "Sure she liked him as a brother. But she liked Jerome you stupid American." Mara sneered at Nina and her own words.

"and you dont even know what she's going thought." Patricia added.

"neither do you." Nina shot.

"but it's so obvious. I mean you werent losing your life Nina if things went wrong. But Sarah didn't even care if she was going to die.! She was worried about us.!" Amber explained flustered. "even you Mara.! I mean did no one realize how she just kept on harshly pushing away Jerome.! He loved her, and she would do anything to make him hate her so that he could without her. So that he could live on." Nina glared at a three of them. Mara just looked down at her feet.

"she really loved him." mara said monotoning. "you could tell. In her eyes." she trembled slightly. "same goes for him, he looked at her like no body else."

"you know she was jealous of you Mara." Partricia informed. Mara's head inclined up and let our a little 'what.?'

"you might of felt left out but she envied you for being normal Mara." Nina explained. "for being normal and having Jerome."

"what.?" Mara asked again.

"are you stupid.!" Patricia lulled. "Jerome had the hugest crush on you but you rejected him.! And turns out you weren't even what he wanted.! He wanted Sarah. He loves her now. And she thought that he still liked you. That was one of the reasons they fought so much.!" Mara looked down at the floor again.

"you know." amber murmured. "she never kissed him once." sad expresions painted the girls faces. "she didn't want him to get attached to her, and vice versa."

"he worried so much about her." Patricia mumbled. "and now look." they were all quiet.

"shes my best friend." amber cried. "she can't just go."

"Sarah is strong." Patricia assured. "but stubborn as well. "

"but she promised." amber whispered almost to herself. The girls let the hostilitly die down. This all wouldn't of happened if the voice of reason was there. If Sarah was there.

The doctors were all dumbfounded by the girl that lied motionless. She was breathing and her vials were all normal but she was uncontious and was burning hot. Hotter than anyone could ever possibly be. They took the girl off the sedatives and fed her oxygen to process into her body. The doctors, all four including two nurses didn't know what else to do. The heart monitor started to beep at a regular pace again and her body temperture decreased down to average, well an average fever. When the girl rolled over onto her side and yawned they all exhaled, releaved that they didnt have to tell eight teenagers that their friend was gone.

The practitioners all exited out of the room each nurses went to retrieve one of the students. Mick and Mara went in first. It was unieventful since she was sleeping but was alive, and that was all that counted. Patricia and Alfie had went after, yet she still sleeped. Alfie actually left a bottle of soda and pop rocks on the nightstand for her, which the doctors wouldn't allow her to have, but she would eat them anyway in the amusement and spite. Fabian and Nina had been in there longer than the other two pairs, hoping she would wake for them. But of course she did not. When the nurse asked Amber she wanted to go in alone. Amber had sat by Sarah's side and actually did the most cliche thing ever that a girl could do. She painted her nails. Only amber would do that, deceive the nurse to go in alone and paint Sarah's nails. Amber did paint them black however, and brushed out her hair. Amber smiled after she was done. "now it was my turn." amber said softly to herself. She had referred how Sarah had brushed her hair into the braid last night and that Amber could finally left Sarah have her girly-girl moment even if she was uncountious. After amber left the room Sarah began to stir, groaning groggily. The nuse went and told Jerome he could go now and vist her. It took him a few minutes, still clutching the wishing locket. He then walked cautiously down the hallway to her room. He reached out for the handle but it had already began to twist. The door swung open, reveling Sarah, standing at her maximum 5 foot 2. Her eyes peered up at Jerome and she stood frozen. As did Jerome, but only for a second till he picked her up and held her in a tight embrace. She returned the hug warmly. In the process, Jerome had dropped the locket to the floor. When he put Sarah down she had retrieved it.

"hope you didn't wish for anything stupid." Sarah smirked.

"I didnt." Jerome informed. "I wished for the only thing that ever want and it came true." Sarah smiled looking down at her feet. Then up at Jerome who smiled down at her.

"I wake up with my nails freshly painted and my hair brushed out. I can only assume that Amber was in here before." Jerome chuckles and hugged her again.

"I thought I lost you." he mumbles into her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere." she replied. They shared a kiss and Sarah walked, a little off balance to see the rest of the group. Her family.

* * *

**yay.! sarah is alive, im not that cruel, im not going to kill of my protagonist, that'd be stupid.. or would it.? Anyway, like i said, two chapters left, one will be the epilouge and and the other present time and place.**

**OH MY GOD.! BREAKTHROUGH.! i had jsut thought of this right now.! i was typing up something for the next story and what if i did a story before that, it would be both serious and fluffy at the same time, but it would be about Sarah trying to get Jerome to recconect with his parents and about an important event that im not going to give away.! you can guess.! i just wanted to 'purpose' the idea, and if you didnt just figure out waht the event was then.. -.- anyway it would be only like around 10 chapters maybe more. i just feel like there is too much of a gap between 17 and like 27, i'd put like a 5 years later in between so then it would be kinda a trilogy of stories. **

**it would be for the most part be about Jerome, Sarah, Fabian and Nina, there would be a decent amount of the other charaters in the other part if i decide to do it. anyway.! i really really could use feedback on this, please please comment to tell me what you think.! thanks.! (less than three) **


	24. Chapter 24: Infamous Last Words

**hey so this is the last chapter before the epilogue which im going to post in a few days. just to clarify what i said in the authors note last chapter was that i was planing to do this and then a "19 years later" kinda thing but i though that was too much time inbetween them being 17 and being like 30. so i decided to do a story about them in college. (mainly jerome, sarah, nina and fabian) cos they will be renting an appartment or "letting a flat" as the brittish say. cant say much today. **

**chapter 24: infamous last words**

* * *

I got out of the hospital yesterday night, they found no cause of illment. How shocking. So they had no choice but to let me out. I told them no welcome back party but defied me and went through with it anyway. It was actually really nice. I was glued to Jerome most of the time, constantly tucked under his arm. His eyes were the oddest concotion of glitter, steel and waves. I guess he was still shaken by the whole thing. All of us. Mara and Mick didn't talk much, to anyone, Mick did come up and hug me and Mara did too but not to anyone else. Mick gave all the guys dirty looks and it was a glaring battle between Mara, Patricia and Nina. Amber stuck near me and Jerome, not wanting to deal with the hostility everyone was trying to hide. It was about 12:30ish now, Trudy kept fussing over me and I kept insisting that I was fine and that she should go out, after a while she gave it and went out to food shop and what not. There was something I've been meaning to do, since before yesterday. And now I intended to do it. I hopped out of bed and told everyone to gather in the livingroom. They all obliged wheather they liked it or not. We all say just like my first night here months ago. "so guys there's something I want to do." I took a breath. "you guys know Sarah, not me Sarah the other Sarah, old sarah and now I'm rambling." I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. They all nodded. "well she's been helping me out most of this times all this wacko stuff happened, and now I want to cross her over." I told. Mick and Mara looked a bit confused but all the rest knew what I was talking about. "so waddya say. We do it all together?" I asked, I stood up and extended my hands out to each side to Jerome and Amber who were on either side of me. They both stood and gripped onto me, then it continued till we were all standing, lached together in a circle. sarah obviously knew what happened and appeared in the center.

"what is going on my child?" Sarahs echoy voice asked.

"it's finally your time to go Sarah." I smiled at her. I saw Mick shiver and Mara's eyes bugged out. Nina let a few tears slip down her face too. "so you see it, the light?" sarah nodded at me and she turned to walk into the unseen light. "thank you." I whispered. Sarah smiled for a second, I could feel it, and smiled too as I let tears trail onto the apple of my cheeks. I felt Jerome grip my hand even tighter. I looked up at him and smiled even warmer and got one in return. Sarah finally faded off into a shimmery glow.

"Awh!" amber squealed. "can we group hug now!" she asked, this was the hundreth time since yesterday. I nodded and we all hugged.

"I'm sorry guys." I whispered engulfed in the group hug. "about this whole thing."

"dont be sorry." Patricia mumbled. Everything is how it should be now, everything is how I want it to be. Everything is right.

I sat on jerome's bed, snuggled up next to him. "so I've got plans for summer already!" I cheer.

"it's March, we have a few months." he chuckled.

"I know, I know, but I was thinking all you guys come to Maine, spend summer at my house. Do whatever when ever." I pull on the colar of his shirt, smirking.

"you actually want to go to Maine? You said you hated it there." Jerome asks.

"it'll be fun. Me and Nina will finally have the home feild advantage." Jerome laughs and I giggle. Jerome's phone vibrates again. It's the sixtieth time today and he's ignored everyone. "why do you keep ingoring your messages?" I ask. "who is it anyway?"

"no one important." he says simply closing his phone. Then he smirks and hesitates a bit.

"it's okay to kiss me, Jerome." I say bitting my lip teasingly looking up at him through my bangs. He smirks and leans down to kiss me, I go to lean up then dodge right past him snatching the phone.

"hey! Sarah! Give it back." he whines. I open the phone and look at the missed calls list. My eyes widen a little and Jerome tenses. I look over at Jerome.

"Jerome, why arent you answering your parents?" I asked concerned. He takes the phone from my hand, shuts it off and puts it down.

"it's not important, they can wait, this can't." he smirks. He leans down and kisses my lips gentily. I smile. This is how it should be. After everything that has happened, from beginning to end, I can't believe how everything is right now. Everything is.. Normal. Well as normal as it's gunna get. But it's just all good. I've been hanging out with everyone, me and Mara have been working on our science project, Mick has been working me so hard for soccer-football trials for the school team here, Amber makes me do daily facials with her, Nina and me will bake cookies or something every so often, and with Patricia and Alfie, we cause small acts of mayhem around campus where Fabian comes and stops us, then we continue our guitar lessons. And me and Jerome? Well, we're just happy to have eachother no matter how clishe it sounds, cause I love him. I hang out with him the most. Most of the stuff we do like me with soccer practice or him who I didn't even know this, also plays rugby, I'm making him try out for the schools team cause I'm devious like that, we wait at eachothers practices. I'm making Mick help him out with try out since Mick plays for spring rugby. Jeromes actually really gold, better than you'd expect. I'm just glad everything is at peace.


	25. Chapter 25:Epilouge

**here's the epilouge.. awwh its over.. sad face. ive already written part of the firrst chapter of the next story so dont be too sad. i just want to say thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, followed and liked my story. I cant believe so many people liked my story about this weird little girl from Maine and just thank you so much for all the feedback, negative and positive its been amazing. **

**just a note, if your gunna read the next story which will be called Scar and Locket 2, Things I'd Never Say follow me as an author for updates or stay posted on my deviantART which you can find the link to in my fanfiction author profile. it will be about them three years after the epilouge. **

**here's the final playlist**

**hot- avril lavinge**

**iridesent- linkin park**

**secrets- onerepublic**

**our time now- plain white t's**

**perfect two- auburn**

**those nights- skillet**

**We R Who We R- Ke$ha**

**What The Hell- Avril Lavinge**

**Smile- Avril Lavinge**

**its a very happy playlist**

**Smile was song i thought clicked very well with the ending. **

**anyway im gunna stop writing now**

**here's the epilouge Epilouge**

* * *

**_The Secrets Within The Scar and Locket_**

**_Epilouge_**

**_"Sometime you have to kinda die inside in order to rise from your own ashes and believe in yourself and love yourself to become a new person..."_**

**_-Gerard Way_**

**_~2 years later~_**

"Now from Anubis House, Mick Cambell" Ms Andrews called Mick onto the stage. He proceeded up in his deep red graduation robe and cap to receive his diploma. He did a little fist pump as he received it and me and Amber giggled. Everyone applauded for Mick's success in graduating. Only possible my me and Mara's countless hours of monotonous studying with him. "Jerome Clarke." I beamed a smile as Jerome made his way onto the stage graduating with honors, the whole class including parents and staff clapped for him and I felt my cheeks blush for him. They didn't go to Mara next since she was class valedictorian she would be last. "Alfred Lewis." we all cheered for Alfie. He danced up onto stage almost tripping on his robe.

"Woo!" Alfie yelled into the microphone. "I did it!"

"Thank you Alfie." Ms Andrew pushes him over and off the stage. "Nina Martin." Nina made her way to receiving her diploma, also with honors. "Sarah McMayson." Ms Andrew's called my name next and I got up and proceed to the stage, I heard the applause behind me as I got my diploma with honors also. I grinned, content in the moment. "Amber Millington." we all cheered for Amber, surprisingly there was no bedazzling done to her robe. They told her that she wouldn't receive a diploma if she did stupid rules. "Fabian Rutter." Fabian of course graduated with honors, in the top five of our class Fabian was number three. "Patricia Williamson." she lazily walked up and received her diploma. "And now Mara Jeffray class valedictorian." Mara gave her speech, a very nice lengthy speech. We told her to add some personality into it but of course it was normal standard speech.

"So congratulations class." Mara finished off. "We graduated!" she cheered. Everyone applauded.

"You may move your tassels from right to left." Ms Andrews instructed. "Congratulations to the new graduating class!" everyone threw their caps in the air and cheered loudly.

Mick high-five everyone in his path. Mick had broken up with Mara and they remain friends, he had gotten a accepted into UCLA and will be attending in the fall.

Mara shook hands with all the teachers and hugged the rest of us. Mara got accepted into Harvard Law to proceed her dream of being a top lawyer in hopes of winning her first case.

Alfie cheered with everyone else, he is going to a community college in north England to pursue a career as a accountant, shocker right?

Amber hugged me and Nina tightly squealing about the summer. Amber is also going to college to pursue a career in child physcology and hopes to become queen of sorority row.

Patricia also cheered along asking when someone was going to pour the champagne. Patricia is planning to spend her next fall in Spain working an internship for a top fashion company and in hopes of finding her own Spanish romance.

Nina giggled as Fabian hugged her from behind. Nina will be attending a nearby university planning to become an elementary school teacher.

Fabian kissed Nina's cheek and cheered along with the rest of us, he will be attending Oxford along with me and Jerome, as a history major. Me, Jerome, him and Nina will be renting an apartment- oh excuse me, letting a flat, nearby both our schools. I run over to Jerome, he picks me up and spins me around. Jerome will be majoring in business and finances and I still hope to try and smooth things over with Jerome's parents for him. I got them to attend for today, which went over well, well considering we haven't seen them yet it's been pretty good. I plan to go into computer technician and software technology. Yes, I'm a computer geek. I have an internship at, if you can believe it, the Google Corporation in London in the fall.

"So everyone!" I yell out to the Anubis graduates. "Party back at our apartment!" everyone cheers.

"It's flat, you bloody American." Mick teases.

"Shut it Mick." I giggle out.

"Jerome." a voice called out. We all turn to see who it is. There stands a pair, an older middle aged women with light reddish-brown hair twisted up into a professional looking bun. Her eyes were a dull gray color and had crow's feet decorated in the corners. She stood prim and proper dresses in a business like suit and her lips looked naturally sad and colored in deep red lipstick. The man was rather tall with thinning blonde hair and steely blue eyes. He also looked older middle aged and was dressed in a gray tailored business suit. I could only guess who the pair was.

"Jerome is that your parents?" I ask standing at his side, holding onto his arm. He was standing stiff and his eyes were icy. He nodded. "Go over and say hello." he just continues to stand there. "They're your parents I know you're not too particularly fond of them but they're still your parents." he gave me an are-you-kidding-me? Look. I gave a big convincing grin. "For me?" I ask sweetly. He finally caved and told me to wait over here. I go back over to the group. "So what are Jerome's parents like?" I ask. They all look at each other. "None of you ever met them?"

"Well, I met them once. Me and Alfie." Mara said. "Jerome got in trouble at school in year seven. The school board forced his parents to come have a meeting with Mr. Sweet." she explained. I automatically got nervous. "They weren't particularly the kindest people. Kind of just dismissed us." wow, I think I'm even more nervous than before if that's even possible.

"Sarah turn around." Amber said quietly. I dart my head back quickly to see Jerome geturing for me to come over. I feel that bad sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Do I look alright?" I ask flattening down my hair. My emo style hair had grown out; I now had nice looking choppy beachy looking layers.

"Yes beautiful, now go." Mara shoos. I smile nervously and proceed over to them.

"Hi." I say nervously trying to smile sweetly. I know these two people have done him so much wrong and I just want to scream at them but they are extremely intimidating, as is Jerome at first. I shake both their hands. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sarah." I saw them get a bit confused, taken back almost at first then a small smirk appeared on his father face.

"So you're American." crap. That's why.. His father smiles smugly. I shrink back into Jerome feeling a bit embarrassed. I nod sheepishly. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Alcott Clarke and this is my wife Joanne." I smile again at both of them.

"Well we must be going, congratulations to both of you on graduating." His mother says.

"You're leaving already?" I ask quietly.

"Sarah, its fine." Jerome mumbles into my ear.

"Yes, we have an important business meeting in the morning." she informs. I mutter an oh.

"You should come back to our app-" I cut myself off to correct my speech. "Flat with us we were going to have a small party to celebrate, you're welcome to come."

"Thank you for the offer but we're going to have to pass. Maybe we'll do lunch one day." Jerome scoffs at his mother's words.

"Like when you said that three years ago?" Jerome grumbled. His mother raised her eyebrows then gave a cold smile.

"Nice to see you Jerome." she looked at me and hesitated. "Sarah." I nodded my head and the pair left out the auditorium. I turn on my heals to go scurry away from the punishment I was about to get for inviting his parents back.

"Sarah!" Jerome yelled. I flipped back nervously and made my way back over to Jerome. I gave a half smile.

"Yes?" I ask knowingly.

"Why would you even attempt to invite them back?" he asked. He's not angry, just.. Annoyed.

"It was just the nice thing to do." I rebuttal. He exhales and rubs his face.

"It's a nice thought, and I know you think there's some good in everyone for some reason, but with them I don't think it's the best idea."

"It's not that I think there is good in everyone, I just.." I sigh. "I dunno. God I hate it when you're right." I stick out my tongue.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me." he took two pieces of my hair and criss crossed it across my face. I giggled and hugged him. "c'mon." he called out to the group. "Party at the flat let's go!" they all cheer.

It was well after two am, we we're cleaning up the messy array of red cups and garbage. Nina had fallen asleep hours ago, still in her dress and a bit tipsy I might add. I on the other hand am able to hold my alcohol, so I, Fabian and Jerome cleaned up. I was also still in my glittery black cocktail dress. It had a black strapless corset like top with a tool and lace skirt. "Fabian! I need more fabreeze! The couch smells like friken' whiskey from Patricia and Mara!" boy can Mara drink when she lets her hair down. Fabian came into the living room and hands me the bottle. "Thanks fabes, why don't you go to bed, it's late." I tell him.

"You sure, I don't mind cleaning."

"I'm positive, take a shower first I think some of that icing from the cupcakes got imbedded into your hair." I say pulling a chunk of icing from his hair. He chuckled and says thanks, then heads upstairs. "Jerome!" I call out.

"What!" I hear him call from the kitchen.

"Would you quit watching that stupid show and come in here and help me!" I hear a groan and heavy footsteps.

"Can't this wait till morning?" he groaned. I walk over to him and put my hands on either side of his chest smoothing out the fabric of his button down shirt.

"But then in the morning I'm not going to have the want to clean it up." I pouted, then snaking one of my arms up around his neck and started to play with his hair. "And I mean it's quiet, both Nina and Fabian are asleep." I saw Jerome blush as I continued to play with his hair. "but" I lifted my hands up. "I guess you're right, I guess I'll just go to bed."

"no!" he says quickly. "I mean, no no I'll help you clean. Or.." he develops a smug little smirk. His arms wrap around my waist. "let me at least help you up into bed."

"oh I dunno, you might be right." I smirk. "but-"

"oh no more of that." I give a devious smirk at his words.

"no more of what? this?" I wrap my arms around his neck again and play with his hair. "or this?" I kiss his cheek. "or this?" I kiss his lips and he returns the notion immediately. He pushes me up against the wall and I hook my leg around his. Jerome hoist me up so that there is almost no space between us. Our tongue connect together and I rake my fingers through his hair. I pull away biting my lip and I look at his eyes. "any of those what you mean?"

"Sarah McMayson are you trying to seduce me?"

"depends is it working?" he chuckles out a laugh. I take two of his fingers and connect them with two of mine and we go upstairs, leaving the mess. I think after all the shit that has happen over that past two years I think he deserves one night. Insert winky face here. Everything is good. I no longer had that horrid scar on my wrist since that day two Februarys ago. Everyone was pursuing their dreams and we plan to meet up every so often so we don't lose touch. I live with my friken' totally amazing boyfriend, my awesomely fantastic best friend, and his sure nice girlfriend. Everything is perfect. Oh shit I totally just jinxed that. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. It's gunna call for some wacko times, most defiantly it will. I'm just glad that all worked out. I'm happy with my life now, truly happy. I'm free from all the stupid mayhem from junior year in high school. And burning that stupid symbol in the fire took all the bad away. I never want to hear of it again. And no one will ever know anything about it because it's gone.. because the secrets are within the scar and locket.

* * *

**So thank you to everyone once again.! ill keep you posted for the second story. you can check out my other stories, Invader ZIM- Threatening Theories, Harry Potter- Along Came Mischief, Life With Derek- Coming Senseless, and others.! Thank You.!**

**-gUardianAngeL742**

**(less than three) **


End file.
